


Smash Her Mansion

by PersonOfDisinterest



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfDisinterest/pseuds/PersonOfDisinterest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A journey through the unique, often bizarre day-to-day life in the Mansion, whose males are free to use the women whenever, and in most cases however, they choose for their sexual pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"The bus trundled off to the sound of gravel crunching beneath its wheels, the moustachioed driver waving a gloved hand out the window. Left behind was a lone woman, dressed in the light, comfortable attire of her profession as a personal trainer that allowed not only freedom of movement but good ventilation for the skin. She took in a deep, shaky breath, much more nervous now in the absence of the friendly though talkative driver. She didn't mind that last bit, his heavy Italian accent made her laugh.

"Anyway, the woman gathered her resolve and grabbed the handle of her luggage bag. Her path lay ahead, marked with the handiwork of what was certainly a skilled artisan. The trimmed, stylised hedges almost looked alive. She was in awe as she passed by each of them, her suitcase wheels noisily pulling along behind her. And then the woman turned her eyes ahead towards the grand mansion to which she had been suddenly, unexpectedly invited and about which the bus driver had nothing but good things to say, where upon the steps leading up to its tall, fanciful doors stood a trio of figures, one of whom seemed to be whispering and pointing in her direction because -"

Wii Fit Trainer quickly shut up, flushing with embarrassment. She had an unfortunate habit of self-narrating, out loud.

"It was hard to stop her once she got going -"

But luckily she caught herself just in time.

Approaching the steps, Wii Fit Trainer looked up to find herself being regarded by a man who, aside from a length of braided hair and a single brown eye, was wrapped entirely in what seemed to be bandage strips and navy blue pajamas; a blue-eyed, bright yellow-haired woman with the appearance of royalty, and an orange-red robot, of which Wii Fit Trainer was particularly wary. Because it had a giant silvery green arm cannon pointed right at her.

"You," the robot spoke in genderless monotone, "you're the new one."

Wii Fit Trainer began to sweat, suddenly not quite sure anymore. "I - I am?"

"You received our invitation, didn't you?" asked the blonde woman sweetly, her voice so girlishly cheerful she almost sounded breathless. "You are the Wii Fit Trainer?"

"I - I am, yes."

The woman clapped her hands together. "Excellent! You can start straight away."

"Um...start what?" Wii Fit Trainer asked.

"Didn't you read the invitation?" said the robot.

"There was just the place and time to be there - well, here - in it."

"Hmm."

The sound came from the bandaged man, carrying a derisive tone. Meanwhile, the robot turned menacingly to round on -

"Peach, you were supposed to include _all_ the details in the invitation."

The woman's small mouth formed an 'O' as she held a finger to her chin. "But, I thought that bit was Zelda's job. And besides, where is she?" Peach suddenly exclaimed. "I think it's rather rude not to be here to greet the newcomer with the rest of us."

The robot did not reply. Instead it promptly marched down towards Wii Fit Trainer, who realised with each step closer that the thing was huge, almost a clear foot taller when it came to stand in front of her. When its metallic left hand clapped down onto her shoulder, Wii Fit Trainer's knees almost gave out.

"Look," said the robot, "here's the gist of it. This is the place where all the strongest fighters in the land gather to beat the snot out of each other, and now that includes you, Wii Fit Trainer. Welcome to the Smash Mansion."

The woman's knees almost gave out again. "But...b-but I'm not a -"

"You have a lot of interesting qualities you can bring to the tournaments," the robot spoke over her, "and most importantly for us, you're female."

Wii Fit Trainer blinked. "Us?"

"Oh, of course, introductions," the robot said. "Always forget."

Lifting its hand and what felt like kilograms of weight off of the woman's shoulder, the robot half turned to gesture at the man and woman on the steps above.

"This is Sheik," it said, pointing to the former with its arm cannon, "and besides her - him, Princess Peach."

"Hiiiiiii!"

Wii Fit Trainer nervously waved back, not quite able to match Peach's wide, rosy-cheeked smile.

"And lastly, myself," the robot spoke, turning back to face her. But as it did Wii Fit Trainer gasped, because the thing's head suddenly started crumbling into tiny pieces that seemed to disappear up into the air. She was incorrect, however; the robot's head was in fact a helmet. A woman's helmet, out from which tumbled golden tresses fashioned into a long ponytail that flowed well beyond the giant shoulders of her suit of armour. Wii Fit Trainer looked up into the woman's cool green eyes and abruptly forgot how to breathe.

"I'm Samus," the former robot said, her voice feminine but strong, "and it's really weird when you talk to yourself like that."

Wii Fit Trainer's cheeks were instantly hot. "Sorry! Sorry, it's a bad habit of mine."

Sometimes she simply didn't even realise she'd started doing it. Until Samus arched her brow. Wii Fit Trainer coughed and looked away.

"So, um, you mentioned it was important that I'm...female?"

"Yes," Samus replied, reaching down and effortlessly picking up Wii Fit Trainer's suitcase "now that you're joining the ranks you can help out the rest of us."

Two questions sprang to mind as the woman followed Samus back up the steps, the first being: "How many of you are there?"

"Four, now."

"Zelda will turn up soon, hopefully, and you'll get to meet her," Peach said. "She's a princess like me!"

Sheik crossed his arms. "Hmm."

"That's nice," Wii Fit Trainer said, because she wasn't sure what else to say. "And, um, how exactly will I be helping out?"

"By servicing the men as and when they desire," Samus casually replied. "That's our responsibility as women, after all."

Wii Fit Trainer froze just shy of the top step, staring up at the woman with wide eyes full of horror. "Wh...what?"

"The Mansion operates a Freedom of Use policy," explained Samus, "under which male self-pleasure is prohibited and we women are required to relieve their sexual frustration at any and every point in time. The princesses and I have had our hands -"

"And holes!" Peach interjected all too readily.

"- full over the past few weeks, so having you on board to pick up some of the slack will greatly help us out," Samus finished.

"I can't."

Peach's bright smile faltered. "What?"

"Why not?" Samus demanded.

"Are you shy?" Peach said.

Samus frowned. "Everyone has to pull their weight here, lady."

"Oh!" Peach exclaimed, flapping her hands. "Are you a virgin?"

"I'm a lesbian!"

Both women stared at her. Sheik folded his arms and muttered a quiet 'Hmm'.

"Could...could you repeat that?" Samus said, though Wii Fit Trainer had pretty much shouted at the top of her lungs.

"I'm - I'm a lesbian," the woman replied, fidgeting with her hands. "Sorry."

The tall, armoured blonde lifted her eyes and gazed up into the clouds. "Well that's just great."

Peach slowly raised her hand, a finger once again poised at her chin. "Um, what's a lesbian?"

"It means she likes women," Samus replied tonelessly.

"Everyone likes women!"

"Yes, and she likes fucking them too."

There was long moment of silence.

"But how can you do that without a cock?"

Sheik slapped a hand over his face. Samus gestured impatiently to the doors behind her.

"Peach, go inside."

"I was just asking a question!" the woman whined.

" _Inside_. Go make yourself useful."

"Ugh!" And the princess promptly stomped off into the Mansion.

Samus sighed heavily as Peach made her exit, closing her eyes and lifting a hand to her brow. "This is definitely going to make life...interesting."

"Hmm," Sheik replied.

"Well then," the woman said, finally addressing a nervous Wii Fit Trainer, "might as well show you around."

* * *

Almost as soon as they entered the Mansion, Sheik muttered that he needed to take his leave. At least, Wii Fit Trainer had to take Samus' word for it, because all she heard was 'Hmm!' before the man abruptly vanished with a bright flash and a loud bang. Puffs of white smoke were all that remained when Wii Fit Trainer's respective senses recovered, Samus helping her up off the floor. "You get used to it. Anyway," the woman said as Wii Fit Trainer dusted off her dark grey yoga pants, "let's get started with your tour. This is the foyer."

As expected of a mansion, even the foyer was a grand, luxurious affair. Wii Fit Trainer could practically see her reflection in the marble floor, its surface buffed to a mirror bright shine. A pair of staircases curved along the walls towards the upper floor, bordered with tall mahogany banisters, and just underneath one of them stood a short man in patchy denim overalls and a red cap, his back turned to Wii Fit Trainer and her guide, and perched on her knees in front of him was none other than Princess Peach, eagerly bobbing her blonde head.

"You're doing it again."

Wii Fit Trainer quickly shut up and apologised.

"Anyway," Samus said, several minutes later, "this is the recreational room."

Two pool tables dominated the centre space, large round balls clattering into each other and shooting off towards sagging pockets. And sitting in a comfortable chair towards the corner of the room was another man dressed in a cap and denim overalls, though this time the former was bright green, and perched on her knees between his legs was none other than Princess Peach, eagerly bobbing her blonde head.

Wii Fit Trainer felt a little heat creeping up her neck. "Oh."

"Yeah," Samus replied, admiration in her tone, "Link has a really good break, doesn't he?"

A pointy-eared, pool cue wielding man dressed in a green tunic gave them a thumbs-up. Wii Fit Trainer was just confused.

"This is the gym," Samus announced as they walked in to the tune of rhythmic grunting, "doesn't see as much use as it should, to be perfectly honest."

Wii Fit Trainer would have asked why, but then she spotted a hugely pot-bellied man shoving a greasy finger up the nostril of a swollen purple nose while lazily curling a dumbbell (his form was terrible) that looked as though it had seen years of unwarranted abuse. And lying across the bench beside him, face buried in his lap, was Princess Peach.

Wii Fit Trainer smiled uncertainly. "Certainly gets around, doesn't she?"

Her blonde companion just shrugged, casually flicking a twenty kilo cast iron plate into the air with her thumb as though it weighed less than a coin.

"An hainary, ish iz owa woo."

"I'm - I'm sorry what was that?" Wii Fit Trainer politely asked.

Samus held up a finger, then swallowed quickly. "This is our room," the woman repeated, enunciating the words more clearly now that she had extracted the cock from her mouth. The bipedal fox to which it belonged patted her on the head as Samus tucked him back into his combat pants. Wii Fit Trainer couldn't help but stare even after he had made himself scarce.

"That...that was a..."

"Fox McCloud. But everyone just calls him Fox," Samus clarified, straightening up out of the deep squat she had maintained for the last five minutes.

"And he's...human?"

Samus shook her head, her long tail of golden hair swinging from side to side. "Anthropomorph. There's a few of them, and some other, well, oddities. You'll notice in time that I'm popular with them in particular."

Wii Fit Trainer furrowed her brow. "Why is that?"

"Extensive experience with non-humans," Samus replied, waving her hand dismissively. "Anyway, as I saying, this will be our room. We'll be sharing."

"Oh."

"That's not going to be awkward for you, is it?"

Wii Fit Trainer had a little difficulty meeting the woman's questioning green eyes. "Well..."

"Because the Freedom of Use policy is in effect 24/7," Samus continued, "the guys will be in and out of here during the night."

Wii Fit Trainer blanched. "But - but how do you sleep?!"

"Shifts," Samus answered, pushing the woman's luggage towards the foot of the large bed with the tip of her boot. "We've all come to an agreement that the princesses and I are only available for use during certain hours. My door's unlocked from midnight 'till 2, then Peach takes over."

"I...well, if that's how things work around here," Wii Fit Trainer said, lifting her hands helplessly. "Just - just make sure no one tries anything with me while I'm sleeping."

Samus blinked. "Oh, right. Of course. Well there's no time like the present. Let's do this."

"Do what?" Wii Fit Trainer asked nervously as the tall, hulking woman advanced on her. "Wait, do what?!"

* * *

"Alright, boys, listen up! I've got some good news, and some bad news."

Samus' voice carried clear as day across the dining hall, rows of occupied tables turning to face the front of the room where she stood.

"You'll have noticed by now that's there a newcomer, a face you don't recognise. She goes by the name Wii Fit Trainer, and she'll be taking up residence in the Mansion as of today."

There was an outburst of cheers and applause, not to mention an abundance of whistling.

"Calm down, O'Donnel," Samus directed at the wolf, as Wii Fit Trainer pointed her eyes at the floor and shifted uncomfortably on her toes. "That's just the good news. Now here's the bad."

The tall blonde panned her gaze slowly across the hall, quelling an itch underneath her chin with the edge of her arm cannon's barrel as the room waited with bated breath. Samus frowned deeply, then decided to just get it over with.

"She's off limits, boys."

The reaction was nothing short of an eruption. One or two of the room's occupants outright fainted at the sheer absurdity of Samus' declaration.

"Maybe doing it this way wasn't the best idea," Wii Fit Trainer said, wringing her hands as a chorus of naysaying rose to the chandeliers.

"It will be fine, dear," spoke the other woman standing at her side. Princess Zelda had finally put in her appearance. A brunette woman regal in beauty and stern in countenance, Wii Fit Trainer was at first - and continued to somewhat be - intimidated in her presence. The first words Zelda had directed at her were to critique the wan tone of her skin and suggest Wii Fit Trainer get some sleep. She wasn't quite sure how to put across that pale grey was her natural complexion.

"They all look like they're about to come up here and tear the clothes off my back," the woman said worriedly.

"Only a fool would dare," Zelda said, waving her hand. "We know how to tame them, you will see."

"Why?" Samus was answering back as the cry went up. "Because unless you have a vagina, she isn't interested in you. So, as I said, off limits."

"What about her tits, can we just use those?"

Samus shook her head. "Off limits."

"Her ass?"

"Off limits."

"Even her feet?!"

"Off li - actually, wait." Samus turned. "Are you okay with -?"

Wii Fit Trainer shook her head vigorously.

"Nope. Off limits, boys."

"No way!"

"That isn't right!"

"This isn't fair!"

"I'll tell you what's fair," Samus called out over the din, her voice strangely calm despite its volume. And the fact that light and heat had begun radiating from the barrel of the arm cannon she had pointed right down the middle of the room. "If I hear one single report from Wii Fit Trainer that any of you have been naughty little boys, I'll have Zelda here turn you into a frog and conduct a session of live target practice. Greninja, we'll have to cook up something else for you."

And then the room jumped when bolts of light spat out the end of Samus' arm cannon, in moments shredding the chair legs of one red-capped, overall-wearing individual. Blonde hair and a frilly pink dress spilled out from underneath the table as the man (hey, wait, wasn't that the bus driver? That moustache was unmistakeable!) crashed to floor.

"Peach," Samus said impatiently, "get up here."

"So that's where she was," Wii Fit Trainer mused as the princess fussed indignantly, picking herself and her skirts up off the floor.

"Should you ever have need to find Peach, seek out the denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom," Zelda told her. "She services them exclusively, both men and beast."

Wii Fit Trainer frowned. "But I thought you had to be available to, well, everyone."

"We all have our various arrangements," Zelda simply replied.

Samus had her arm and arm cannon crossed, tapping her foot as Peach made her way to the front of the room. "I was almost finished!" the princess whined.

"You can get back to it. Right now, like I told you in the first place, we all need to be here to show solidarity for Wii Fit Trainer."

"Then where's Sheik?" Peach hissed, puffing out her cheeks. "Why does he always get out of these things?"

Samus sighed, rubbed her temple, and then promptly ignored the princess's existence.

"Do we have an understanding, boys? It's business as usual for the rest of us, that goes without saying, but Wii Fit Trainer is a no-go. I see any of you flapping your cocks in her face, I'll have Peach bake them into a special pie for the rest of you to enjoy."

The threat sent a shiver through the room, and more than a few pairs of legs reflexively clamped together. Samus nodded, satisfied. Evidently there were a handful of people who were not.

"So what _is_ she going to be doing for us then?" came the shout.

"My point exactly," Peach spoke up, eyes closed as she held a finger poised in the air. "The Mansion is no place for a lesbian!"

"Peach's utter ignorance notwithstanding, a fair question has been raised," Zelda said next.

"I suppose I have to agree," Samus said after a long moment. "Well?"

Wii Fit Trainer suddenly felt the weight of of the entire room's gaze on her person and even the healthy ventilation provided by her attire did not stop her sweating profusely.

"Uh...I...well, I could...um..."

Samus' eyebrow arched as she continued to stammer. Beside her, Peach looked all too pleased with herself. Wii Fit Trainer didn't even want to look in Zelda's direction. She could already feel the woman's ice cold glare piercing into her shoulder. Which was right about the time an idea sprang abruptly to mind.

"Oh! I've got it. I know what I can do!"

Samus' countenance relaxed a little. She made a gesture with her arm; the floor was hers.

"Um, h-hello everyone," Wii Fit Trainer began, stepping forward with much uncertainty, "I have an idea."

The announcement was met with little more than stony silence. The woman hurriedly pressed on.

"I've been told that your fitness levels are far from satisfactory, and have seen for myself how little use the Mansion's well equipped facilities are seeing. The gym is a _wonderful_ place to be. I've spent literally my entire life in it! So I propose holding daily classes and sessions. Not only will they help improve your fitness, but the better and more energised your body feels, the less sexually frustrated you'll all become!"

The response was unanimous.

"BOOOOOOOOO!"

"Lame!"

"We're _fine_ with our levels of frustration, thank you very much!"

Wii Fit Trainer struggled to salvage her idea, her voice drowned out again and again until -

"And...and the fitter you are, the longer you'll be able to last!"

And just like that, she had the men signing up in droves.

* * *

"Nice save back there."

"You're not mad?" Wii Fit Trainer said, a hint of anxiousness in her voice.

Samus pushed open the door to their room. "Why would I be?"

"I sort of volunteered to make your job harder than it already is," Wii Fit Trainer replied as she followed the woman inside. Samus just laughed.

"That kind of stamina doesn't necessarily work the way you made it sound like it does, though Peach might actually take your word for it," she said, sweeping a lock of hair out of her face. "Most of the guys don't have the mental fortitude it would take to hold out in the first place. Bunch of horndogs."

"I don't envy you," Wii Fit Trainer muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Samus called over her shoulder as she crossed the room.

"Oh, nothing. So you said you wanted to show me something?"

"Yeah, hold on a moment."

Samus stepped out of sight into what appeared to be a walk-in closet, pulling the doors shut behind her. Wii Fit Trainer turned a curious ear in its direction as a chorus of mechanical whirring and hissing struck up, wondering just what on earth was going on in there. Samus answered that question by throwing open the doors a minute or so later. She walked out into the room looking altogether like a brand new woman.

"So, what do you think?"

Wii Fit Trainer could barely think. She was stunned, so much so that her jaw went loose and her lips fell open. Gone was Samus' hulking suit of armour and in its place was a bodysuit so skin-tight the bright blue material clung like glue to her every curve and crevice. The woman was as tall out of her armour as she was in it, with a broad, muscular frame. But what really grabbed Wii Fit Trainer's attention, what really left her mouth watering, was the pair of large, teardrop breasts sitting proudly on Samus' chest, wholly exposed by a strategically placed window cut out of her body suit.

"You like it, then."

Wii Fit Trainer clapped a hand over her mouth. Samus smirked as the woman blushed furiously.

"This is the other half of my working attire. I would show you the back too, but maybe it's better to save that for later."

Wii Fit Trainer had never been so close to begging in her life. Samus stood with her thighs locked together and even then she could sneak the merest glimpse of yet another tantalising cut-out - until Samus covered herself like a shy virgin. "Later," the blonde emphasised with the wag of a finger, "right now, you need to get going."

"I do?"

"You've got classes to teach, remember?"

"Oh, right. Yeah."

"Good," Samus replied, "because I'll be checking the legitimacy of your programme throughout the day."

Wii Fit Trainer blinked. "Did you sign up while I wasn't looking?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure your customers are going to want to test out the results."

"...I see why you call that your working attire."

"Right. Now get going," Samus said, a small quirk to her lips, "before I change my mind about showing you the rest."


	2. Chapter 2

"Correct form is very important. The body is quick to pick up new habits and you want to teach it the good ones."

Wii Fit Trainer was taking her third class of the day, and rather than jumping straight into the deep end she had instead decided on rebuilding the shaky foundations of her clients. Rectifying poor posture was top of her list of priorities and so the woman was having her classes work through a strenuous series of stretches. Some of the guys couldn't even stand up straight. Sure Lord Bowser bore a massive, ancient shell on his back whose silver-tipped spikes probably weighed more individually than Wii Fit Trainer's personal dumbbell collection, but that was no excuse (!) she called after him, as he stomped petulantly out of the gym.

Aside from that, Wii Fit Trainer's first two sessions went rather well. She had been waiting since the initial five minutes of the first for her luck to run out.

"Stretching is for sissies. When are we going to lift some iron, baby!?"

Wii Fit Trainer clenched her teeth. "Once you show me you can lift your own _bodyweight_ off the mat without arching your back like a spoon, Falcon."

"That's Captain to you, Miss Fit," the boisterously loud man returned. "Show some respect!"

"Sure, when you stop disrupting my class and earn it," Wii Fit Trainer shot back. "You haven't attempted to perform a single exercise correctly or follow my instructions. Why are you even here?"

"I'm here to help _you_ , Miss Fit!"

She blinked. Captain Falcon flexed. "What?"

"I can _feeeeel_ your resolve crumbling even as we speak. Every second your eyes study this glorious body makes you question how foolish you've been to deny yourself the comfort of a man. A real man, such as I!"

"Oh, I see," Wii Fit Trainer said plainly. "Well I'd like to deny myself a little longer, so if you would be so kind as to show yourself out."

"On the contrary," the man replied, "I'll show myself _in_."

The room, already filled with tension, now found its occupants dangling off of tenterhooks as Captain Falcon began swaggering his way to the front. Wii Fit Trainer threw up her hands, heart pounding its way up into her throat even while she tried to maintain her composure.

"You stay right there, Falcon," the woman warned. "Take another step and I will have to perceive your intent as threatening and act to defend myself."

The Captain laughed in her face. "Ha! I laugh in your face, Miss Fit! Take your best shot. You couldn't put a single scratch to this mighty, manly body if you even tried!"

The woman took a deep breath, bending her knees and sinking her hips, turning her body slightly off-centre. And then, with a sharp exhalation of breath, snapped her right foot forward like a speeding Bullet Bill.

"The sound was like a busted subwoofer with the bass cranked all the way up to full blasting out a single note that reverberated through the floor like the groan of tectonic plates scraping sub-surface meat of the bones of the planet. Which was merely the first five seconds of a home-made CD track one of Wii Fit Trainer's colleagues once brought into work. And _that_ was just the sound created when a nondescript soccer ball dropped out of an inexplicably convenient tear in time and space aligned perfectly to connect with the woman's foot."

Wii Fit Trainer abruptly fell quiet. To describe the sound that ball made when it struck Captain Falcon's would actually be a breach of human rights.

So after brief deliberation, she went over and murmured quietly into Yoshi's ear.

* * *

 _Thump thump_.

The rosy cheeked yellow mouse tilted its cute little head; Yoshi was even more animated than usual, rapid, tone deaf blabbering filling the room. Pikachu, sitting in quite the comfy chair in the corner, leaned forward with widening eyes as Yoshi excitedly retold the story. He could hardly believe his large, pointy, black-tipped ears!

"Pikachu?!"

"Yosh, Yoshi!"

_Thump thump!_

The burgundy coffee table in the middle of the room creaked underneath the weight perched on top. Confused, bright blue eyes swung between Yoshi and Pikachu as their chatter continued.

"Pika, Pi. Pika!"

"Yosh yosh!"

"Peach!"

The Princess' attempted foray into the conversation went ignored. She sighed and went back to happily rocking back and forth on the pinkish shaft of a dinosaur schlong.

* * *

"Link, be a dear and pass me the eggs."

Grunting his acquiescence to the request, the young man duly reached across the counter for the egg-laden carton. Zelda received it with a short word of gratitude, to which Link both grunted and bowed deeply as he bunched the woman's flowing skirts around her waist.

"Now, what kind of cake am I baking?"

"Nnghn."

"As much as you might favour it, I grow weary of sponge," Zelda replied. "Come now, Link, suggest another."

"Rrng hya?"

The Princess sighed, and allowed her feet to parted just an inch further. "In matters of culinary enlightenment, you are hopeless. I suppose I must refer to my book of classic Hyrulian recipes for ideas."

Link had to waddle behind her when Zelda promptly turned and crossed the kitchen. He managed to get in a few slick thrusts as she reached up to pull down a thick tome from a shelf. Then it was back across the kitchen to where the woman had set up shop; however, Link waddled too slowly and slipped out, to which Zelda gave no reaction. Neither did her expression change when he corrected the error, Zelda poring over her recipe book. She acted as though she barely felt him at all. Now Link was small, but not _that_ small. Besides, this behaviour was nothing out of the ordinary for the Princess. Link was not alone in taking comfort from the fact that Zelda ignored basically everyone.

"Ah. That's it!" the woman proclaimed, making Link privy to a rare, expressive moment of excitement, and to which the only reply he could give in turn was -

"Hnnngh!"

\- with his hips pressed flush against Zelda's backside, his face slackening post climax. Of course, Zelda hadn't been speaking to him at all. Link pulled her silk white panties quickly back into place before she could leak out onto the floor.

"I'll will try my hand at this one," the Princess declared, her finger poised halfway down the page of the recipe book atop the colourful image of a multi-layered dessert. Link was already salivating as he took a peek over her shoulder. And down the front of her dress. The tease of woman's modest cleavage left him wanting.

It wasn't long before her skirts were back around her waist.

* * *

Mario, the rotund Italian of short stature, was a wearer of many hats. Partly because he secretly had a thing for hats. Chiefly, however, it was because he was the all around handyman, so for the most part everyone simply left the constantly refreshing list of tasks to be done around the Mansion to him. Which should have been a great source of frustration for the man - at least, perhaps it would have been at any other moment. He had enlisted help.

"Luigi, I'm running out of sealant. Go to the supply room -"

"The supply room?! B-b-but that's d-down in the -"

"There's nothing down there, little brother," an exasperated older brother interrupted.

"Then you go!"

"Sweet pepperoni pizza, just bring the vacuum with you if you're that scared."

"Ah - gluck - kaaa - gluck - nggoh!

Both men looked down at the blonde woman kneeling on the cool bathroom tiles between them. A glistening string of drool sagged under its weight as Luigi let her up off of his meat. "What was that?"

"I can go!" Peach repeated cheerily, pumping her hands along the brothers' shafts. "I don't mind."

"You're busy," Mario replied, and pushed her face down onto his crotch. "Luigi, stop being ridiculous. We've still got the third floor toilets to do after this."

"Fine, but I get to bring Peach!"

Mario narrowed his eyes at the younger man; he really needed that sealant. "You drive a hard bargain, Luigi."

"Take it or leave it."

Mario sighed, and decided 'fuck it'. The woman's mouth, that is. Wrapping his fingers under her chin, the man hunched over her head and had choking sounds bouncing off the walls moments later. Peach's hands beat weakly against his legs as the man plugged her throat. "Ayeeeee!" Mario wheezed, tools rattling in the pockets of his overalls. Peach's large eyes scrunched tightly as his hips began to buck.

Mario panted heavily afterwards, painting patchy streaks of lipstick along his shaft when he withdrew from the Princess' stretched mouth. "There you go," he said, passing the woman off with a helpful nudge in his brother's direction.

A dazed look was plastered to her face as Luigi pulled Peach up onto her feet, and then picked her feet up off the ground. "Oh!" she gasped, when he fit himself snugly inside her. Her ankles crossed almost immediately behind his back, an instinctive response. Luigi looked quite pleased with himself. So pleased he began thrusting where they stood. Until an irritable Mario threw obscenities at him. And the empty sealant can. A spanner too.

Luigi took the hint.

* * *

Despite her meticulous nature when it came to details, Zelda had been forced to improvise a little with preparing the mixture for her cake. In a rare moment, she made a mistake, incorrectly measuring out one of the ingredients. Of course, the incident had nothing to do with Link bumping her elbow. Similarly, there was no ulterior motive behind her making the suggestion to the young man that perhaps he had better things to do than hang around the kitchen.

Anyhow, the cake now sat in the ovens, set to the appropriate temperature. While she waited, Zelda took herself off to the Mansion's study, choosing carefully a book from the well stocked shelves to peruse in the meantime. The dry, stiff pages of the novel flipped aside under precise scrutiny as the Princess stood before the window, offered a magnificent view of the Mansion's trimmed lawns. The princely Marth, somewhat effeminate in features, seemed eager to share it with her.

"Yosh! Yoshi, Yoshi!"

The dinosaur's distinct cry rang through the corridor outside. Zelda flicked a glance over her shoulder just in time to see an orange booted, ridge-backed green shape barrel past the study's open door.

"Unsightly creature," Marth muttered, as its excited chatter gradually grew quieter.

Zelda clicked her tongue. "Mind your words. You are a Hero-King."

"One with no right to express a most harmless thought?"

The Princess allowed herself to tilt forward modestly at the waist via the man's purchase on her shoulder. "Keep such thoughts to yourself, otherwise they shall bring about discord. Besides, the creature's existence is not so disagreeable."

Marth harumphed. "He has been running about the Mansion in the most uncouth manner all day. No matter how upright they stand, wild animals should be kept without the walls of the civilised. That is where they belong!"

"Hush now," Zelda said, an aloft leaf of her book trembling as the man vigorously expressed his disdain. Yoshi's voice was bouncing down the corridor once more, rising in volume. The dinosaur paused briefly - conveniently just outside the door to the study, a floppy eared, duck-carrying dog in tow. Zelda witnessed their exchange of unintelligible noises before the pair scampered off. Marth, meanwhile, huffed irritably. And puffed as his hips smacked against a pert, warm rump.

"I do wonder sometimes what their conversation entails," the Princess mused, returning to her book.

Marth scoffed breathlessly. "Simple minded beasts think of nothing more than to eat, defecate and copulate."

"I see."

Marth replied with a rather uncouth groan of his own, hands twisted into Zelda's bunched skirts. She merely turned to the next page as he sagged against her.

* * *

Luigi's idea to bring Peach with him turned to be a good one for two reasons. The first was the hot, slippery wet hole he got to stuff his meat in, the second was that when they actually got down to the supply room, the younger moustachioed Italian realised the cans of sealant were kept on a stocked shelf higher than he alone could reach. Not that it would have been any trouble at all to find a stool or step ladder, but rather than engage in the hassle of shifting one that was readily available a few inches to the right, Luigi simply turned his back to the shelf, plucked Peach off his rod and held her up.

"Which one should I get?" the woman wondered aloud. "Max Strength, or Super Sealant Deluxe?"

He shrugged. "They all do the same thing."

"But -"

"Just pick one," Luigi told her, the woman's skirts falling around his head.

"Luigi?"

Was far too busy staring up at pink, puffy pussy -

"Um, Luigi?"

\- to worry about silly little things like the brand of a can of sealant so -

"Did...did you hear that?"

\- Peach ought to just hurry up and -

"Luigi!"

"What?!" he hissed back.

"Listen!"

So he did. Scowling as the silent seconds passed by and his cock grew cold and limp. But then he heard it, coming from a dark, unseen corner of the room.

_Fwip. Fwap. Fwip. Fwap._

Luigi froze. Being inside of Peach had been so good he'd entirely forgotten -

" ** _Heh. Heh...Heh heh..._** "

\- that the supply room was haunted!

Peach screamed. Luigi flailed, then screamed. Into Peach's pussy. Because she dropped right onto his face. Cans of sealant clattered to the floor. Peach somehow managed to scoop one up as Luigi tossed her over his shoulder and ran. Then slipped and fell. Super Sealant Deluxe was exchanged for Sealant Star in the process. Luigi yelped. Peach galloped for the door. Carrying Luigi. Who slammed the door shut behind them.

Silence reigned in the wake of their absence - at least once the cans rolling across the floor finally came to a stop. But then a voice spoke up, old, decrepit, and confused.

"Heh?"

* * *

Samus wondered if in a previous life she had been a tender, loving parent; she was very good at looking after little boys.

Having taken a comfortable seat on one of the drawing room's plush couches, Ness and Lucas each straddled a thick, muscly thigh between their knees. The latter's large quiff of blonde hair brushed against Samus' chin as the boy latched onto her left breast, mouth watering around her stiff nipple and areola. Ness was just as enthusiastic, in fact more so, employing a hand to grope Samus' flesh as he sucked deeply on her teat. Unfortunately, the boys' sought for her milk in vain. Fortunately, they were a creative pair, and each had a straw squeezed into the corner of their mouths. Which in turn stuck out of the top of a kid-sized carton of milk. Samus felt the cool liquid wash over her nipples and hummed pleasantly. It almost felt like she was actually feeding them.

"A ghost you say."

"Yes!"

"In the supply room."

" _Yes!_ "

Samus leaned back into the couch, brow arched. "I think the more important discovery is that we even have a supply room."

"And there's a ghost in there," Peach cried indignantly, bouncing up and down on the other side of the coffee table.

"Of course there is."

"Ask Luigi. It's haunted," Peach whispered conspiratorially.

Samus rolled her eyes. "Sure. Which table will I find him cowering under?"

"I'm a-here!"

"Oh?" Samus titled her head to the side and sure enough there he was, pulling Peach down onto his lap. Her eyes had been closed when she heard feet shuffling into the drawing room and weight sink into the opposite couch. Peach's frilly frock did a good job shrouding the identity of her user. Samus had just assumed - well, nothing actually. The Princess was getting fucked and she was being sucked and that was that.

Speaking of, all that sucking was making her wet between the legs. Samus was enjoying Ness and Lucas' attention far more than she verbally let on. Especially the part where they whined desperately into her breast as the hand slipped down the back of their shorts pressed between the crack of soft little butt cheeks. Unseen, Samus toyed the tip of a finger around cutely puckered holes and teased the boys with slight inward pressure. She wondered which would stain their briefs with thin, milky cum first.

Ness, as it turned out. He was rather susceptible to being poked in the bum. Samus slid her digit in and a spurt of youthful essence burst out. The boy was practically crying while he trembled post-orgasmically. Because he'd just lost. Samus held a slightly smelly finger across his lips and shushed him. Then pushed Ness off the couch and out of the way. Lucas unlatched from her breast with the most wicked grin.

"To the victor the spoils," the blonde declared, slouching down. Her slender, sopping pussy jutted over the edge of the couch. She was completely hairless, unlike the princesses. A requirement of wearing a skin-tight, vacuum sealed bodysuit.

Miserably sucking on his straw, Ness petulantly dragged his heels along the rug as he left the room, unwanted and ignored. Meanwhile, Lucas had climbed down to stand between Samus' knees, equipped impressively for a boy his age. Samus was sure to get double the pleasure from his two (and a quarter!) inches.

"Tell me more about this ghost," the woman said while Lucas lined himself up.

"It sounded like an old man," Peach replied, voice somewhat muffled, "and it had this really creepy laugh!"

Samus leaned to the side again. Luigi had folded the Princess right over at the waist, leaving her head swaying between her legs. Samus was impressed by her tiara's ability to stay put, apparently glued to the top of thick blonde locks presently hanging down to the floor.

"Well I don't know about old men, but there are definitely some perverts cooped up in this place. You were just being spied on I'd wager."

Samus was distracted from Peach's miffed denial by a sudden rush of warmth spilling inside her. She looked down between her thighs to see Lucas tense and shuddering, wrapped up in ecstasy. She hadn't even felt the penetration.

Runny dollops of cum dripped out of her hole onto the floor when Lucas stepped back. Samus coolly eyed him. "You know the rules. Make a mess, you clean it up."

"But -!"

"Make any excuses and you'll be sitting in your room with blue balls for the rest of the week."

Lucas was quick to find the tissues.

Meanwhile, Peach was being pummelled from below, her shuddering voice rising in pitch as Luigi's face shone with sweat. The man drove his hips upwards to the tune of wetly clapping flesh, almost smacking the back of Peach's head against the coffee table in the process. Samus considerately dragged it across the rug towards her with a foot. Which then pressed into Lucas' back and encouraged him to get down and clean up properly. The Mansion's proprietor was very particular about that sort of thing.

_Swish-Pop!_

The drawing room suddenly found itself hosting another occupant, one who had little need for the conventional means of entry doors served.

"H-h-h-hi, Sh-Sheik," Peach called.

"Gre! Ninja!"

"O-o-o-h! S-s-sorry."

The Frog Ninja was infamous for randomly showing up (with a patented _Swish-Pop!)_ whenever and wherever Samus had her legs spread open. So he was a regular customer. The woman glanced up at the pokemon, then down at his jutting pokecock, and wordlessly parted her thighs a little wider. Greninja was descending upon her proffered sex with his bulbous, slimy member when an excitable green dinosaur burst through the door.

"Yoshi! Yoshi Yoshi!"

Greninja took pause. And so did Samus.

"Ninja?"

"Yosh!"

"Oh, Luigi!" a climaxing Peach cried out.

"Gre?!"

" _Yoshi!_ "

Greninja had seemingly forgotten his intentions, turned to face the loudly chirping, star-jumping dinosaur. But it was Samus who pushed the pokemon out the way entirely - Greninja flailing wildly when he stumbled back into poor little Lucas, diligently wiping up the last traces of his spillage - and locked fuming green eyes onto Yoshi.

"Falcon did _what?_ "

* * *

The dining hall was abuzz with chatter when Wii Fit Trainer dropped heavily into a chair. Her stomach dropped all pretences around the same time and growled loudly. The woman had never been so hungry, or so tired, in all her life. She swore the day was dragging on simply to spite _her_. It had just dipped into the late afternoon and Wii Fit Trainer still had classes scheduled after dinner. The thought of cancelling on her first day didn't even cross her mind. Actually it did; that was a lie. She just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Get some food in your stomach, girl. Only a few hours left."

Wii Fit Trainer paused. Huh. That was actually a reasonable thing to say out loud. Unlike idly wondering when the last time Wario saw his bits over those enormous, jiggling belly rolls had been. The man farted up a storm after that one. Wii Fit Trainer was going to have to see who she could talk to about fumigating the gym.

Just then, a heavy hand clapped down onto the woman's shoulder. Wii Fit Trainer jumped in surprise and spun round in her seat. But it turned out only to be a familiar, welcome face, framed with long golden locks. Wii Fit Trainer smiled properly for the first time in hours. Samus returned it as she moved to sit down beside her.

Setting down a platter bearing a recently baked slice of cake on the table, the woman promptly began to eat. "We need to talk," Samus said, smacking her lips before diving back in again.

Wii Fit Trainer blinked, several times. "Oh."

"So I heard the nitty-gritty of what happened between you and Falcon."

Wii Fit Trainer frowned. "How? I only told Yoshi, and he can only speak, well...dinosaur?"

"He's been going around all day telling the other animals," Samus informed her. "They can all understand each other. And I can understand them."

"Really?"

"I've spent enough time with them around, inside and on top of me to figure out the gist of it."

"I'm...I'm not sure what to say," Wii Fit Trainer replied, watching the blonde woman eat with gusto.

"Well first, can I say in commendation, what a cracking job you did on the good Captain."

"Um, thank you. I guess?" Wii Fit Trainer tilted her head slightly, taking a closer look at Samus. "Wait, when did you put your armour back on?"

The woman chuckled around her mouthful as Wii Fit Trainer whined, briefly holding up a metallic finger. "The Princesses and I laid down the law this morning, remember? I went down to the infirmary to pay Falcon a meaningful visit the moment I found out what he'd done. Tried to do, at least."

"How is he?" Wii Fit Trainer asked after a long moment. "He had to be stretchered out."

"Turns out I didn't even need to carry out my threat," Samus said. "Doctor Mario explained the finer details to me while I sucked him off. You did quite the number on the Captain. He won't be seeing any action for weeks."

"Oh."

"Don't sound so concerned," Samus told her, digging in with her digit. "At all, in fact. Falcon had it coming. I mean, damn, the way you ***** his ***** and then ***** ***** all over the ***** with ***** after ***** ***** *****. Just incredib -" Samus paused. "Wait, what the hell just happened?"

"You can't say it out loud," Wii Fit Trainer said. "Neither can I. Honestly I'm surprised you aren't dragging me off to a tribunal after hearing what happened. I figured human rights didn't apply to Yoshi though, that's why I told him."

"***** ***** *****," Samus tested. "Huh. You really can't. Well, you're not going to hear anything but thanks from me. Falcon was always tiresome to entertain. Zelda and I will appreciate the break."

And with that, the woman promptly shoved her face back into Lucario's ass crack.

Positioned on all fours in front of her, Samus resumed rimming, tonguing and fingering the pokemon's crinkled, protruding anus. Like she had been doing all the way through her conversation with Wii Fit Trainer. Even as she watched, Samus closed her whole mouth over Lucario's hole, the seal of her lips leaking spit that dribbled down her chin. Her hand, meanwhile, pumped the slick, red length between Lucario's thighs. Who sharply and suddenly moaned its own name, hips bucking into Samus' loosely curled fist.

Wii Fit Trainer blanched as, like an ice cream dispenser, Samus milked Lucario's thick issue down onto the untouched slice of cake situated directly underneath its pokedick.

"You're not going to eat that, are you?" the woman asked immediately.

Samus wore mischief on her face. "I'm not, no," she replied, picking up the platter as Lucario vacated his perch. "Here you are, Peach. Fresh from the oven."

Conveniently passing by their table, the Princess came to a stop. "Oh, and it has frosting too!" Peach daintily nibbled on the end of the cake. Her eyes lit up even brighter. "Wow, so sweet! Thank you, Samus."

Wii Fit Trainer saw the laughter in her eyes. "My pleasure," the woman replied.

"That was cruel," Wii Fit Trainer said, waiting for the Princess to step out of earshot.

Samus waved her hand. "Harmless fun. At least there was some cake to go with it. Some days I'm so occupied cum is the only thing to subsist on."

"That sounds...stressful."

Samus shrugged. "I don't mind it, most of the time. Peach adores every second of it. Zelda, you'll notice, simply ignores it all. Look."

Wii Fit Trainer did indeed look as the woman pointed, in time to see the Princess walk with a regal stride into the dining hall as though a short-haired blonde boy dressed in brown, patterned shorts with tens of belt buckles strapped around his legs wasn't waddling along right behind her.

"That's impressive."

"Sure. Yeah. I suppose."

Wii Fit Trainer turned back to Samus, smiling slightly. "Was that the wrong thing to say?"

"Not at all. I just value 'impressive' differently, being the adventurous woman that I am."

"Are you still going to 'adventure' out of that armour later?"

Samus didn't quite manage to hide her smirk. "Wait up for me after you're done with your classes. You might just catch a glimpse of something."

* * *

Wii Fit Trainer dragged herself up to their room several hours later, utterly shattered. Samus was nowhere to be found. The woman decided she would rest her head on the comfy pillows for a few minutes while she waited, after collapsing like a sack of bricks onto the double bed.

Then she decided to rest her eyes too. Just for a few minutes.

The bedroom wall fading to black was the last thing Wii Fit Trainer saw that day.


	3. Chapter 3

While the Mansion slept, Little Mac was training. Sparring, to be more precise. With Doc Louis looking on from the corner. Little Mac ducked and weaved, and jabbed and hooked, then staggered and fell after catching a down right fierce punch to the cheek. Tweeting birds flew through an open window to circle his head in mockery. Little Mac batted them aside, then bitterly accepted Ryu's proffered hand. Doc Louis looked at him, frowned and shook his head. To dislodge the bird perched on top of it. After which he promptly sent Little Mac to do laps around the Mansion.

Now the Smash Mansion was a big place, understandable given it was a mansion. There was really little need to state the obvious. However, in the case of Doc Louis' instructions, it was an important detail. Little Mac's laps were not to be run in the courtyard or the vast lawns behind the Mansion, but through the dwelling itself. With three floors including the ground, steep, curving stairways and an assortment of rooms connected by a multitude of long, stretching hallways, running laps through the entirety of the Mansion was more than an apt punishment for the boxer.

Assuming, of course, that he actually went through with it.

Doc Louis wasn't overseeing his run, pedalling ahead on a squeaky-wheeled, somewhat suspiciously acquired bicycle shouting encouragement over his shoulder. All Little Mac had to do was return to the gym with a sweat. And he had just the idea how to break one. After finding himself an unoccupied room on the first floor, pulling the curtains closed and checking the corridor to ensure no one was lurking about, Little Mac pushed the door shut - and began to do push ups.

* * *

Wii Fit Trainer stirred; she was sure she was awake. She was sure she was awake because she was certain she was being watched. She didn't know how she could tell she wasn't dreaming. Her own eyes were closed. But she was sure. It probably helped that at that moment a familiar voice conveniently announced her change in state.

"You're awake."

Well, no arguing with that.

Wii Fit Trainer opened her eyes. Too wide too quickly and took the morning rays of light streaming directly from the lit bulb affixed to the ceiling above straight to the eyeballs. Samus laughed as the woman's face scrunched up. Wii Fit Trainer groaned, feeling a little heat creeping up to her cheeks as she turned into her pillow.

Wait, her pillow?

Wii Fit Trainer's eyes snapped open again, and this time she blinked her way through the blistering glare of light that seemed to imprint itself on the back of her eyelids like a trail of sparks spat hotly out the end of a cutting torch held to the round, grey plates of a pair of irises from which the usual black pinprick of a pupil had seemingly been erased. And then, as her vision sharpened into focus, the woman lifted her head and stared down at the object that had comfortably supported it. After which she shifted her gaze to the downy quilt pulled up to her shoulders.

"I don't remember falling asleep like this."

"Do you even recall falling asleep?"

"I...don't."

"Would be strange if you did. How about when, roughly?"

"Five minutes ago?"

Samus laughed. "Try five hours. Then add another five on top of that."

Wii Fit Trainer stared at the woman for a full second. "You're joking."

"Out like a light," Samus told her. "Almost thought you required medical attention when I came up and found you collapsed across the bed."

Wii Fit Trainer groaned and covered her face with a hand. "I only meant to take a nap."

"First day in this madhouse tires you out, doesn't matter what you spent it doing."

"Madhouse is the perfect word," Wii Fit Trainer muttered, rubbing the corners of her eyes. When she opened them again, it was with her brain in a somewhat functioning state. So for the first time Wii Fit Trainer actually registered that Samus occupied the same bed she did. And that the woman was very close to occupying her personal space.

Samus' long blonde hair hung loosely around her face, pooling onto the pillow underneath her head. Chin resting in the cup of her palm, the woman had propped herself up on her elbow, upper body turned to the side as she gazed down at Wii Fit Trainer. Whose own gaze slowly began to slip downwards, following the silhouette of her throat down to her collarbone, and from there the teasing glimpse of cleavage which plunged between a pair of breasts presently hidden beneath the quilt Samus held to her chest -

"Let's stop there, before you get yourself into trouble."

Wii Fit Trainer froze. Samus' thumb was held against her lips. The woman smiled.

"You really don't realise when you're doing it, huh?"

Wii Fit Trainer gave the smallest shake of her head, very much aware of the light, warm contact of Samus' digit. At which point her eyes chose to register the fact that the hand the woman moved to silence her with was the one she'd been using to maintain her modesty. Now the quilt hung delicately in position. Wii Fit Trainer could just about glimpse the upper swell of Samus' light skin. The merest shift from her would pull it aside, just a little more.

"You sleep naked."

"Mm, I do," Samus replied, the tip of her thumb slow to relieve Wii Fit Trainer's mouth of its presence. "It's easier this way."

Wii Fit Trainer frowned, primarily because the woman returned her hand to secure the quilt about her chest. "What is?"

"Taking my shift for the night. Which you slept right through, by the way."

"Your shift?"

"From midnight through 'till two, remember?"

Wii Fit Trainer's eyes, shrunken in confusion, now widened. "Wait - they were here? They were all in here?"

"Not all at once, one or two at a time. I was being considerate of the fact that you're new to all of this," Samus said.

"How many did you...entertain, before?"

Samus shrugged. "As many as could fit? I never really counted."

"Oh." Wii Fit Trainer blinked. "Maybe I should have my own room then, if me being here stops you from -"

"It doesn't. It's a welcome change of pace, in fact."

"But they probably want -"

"Doesn't matter. In the end, we have the final say about how things are going to work. Pay attention to Zelda," the blonde told her. "You'll notice the pattern quickly enough."

"Okay, but -"

"I'd like you to stay," Samus suddenly blurted out. "I mean, it's wholly up to you. I can't make you. But I'd like it if you did."

"Well, I am something of a heavy sleeper," Wii Fit Trainer said after a long moment. "If you can keep the frivolities to that side of the bed, I guess that could work."

Samus' mouth curved with her answer. "Great. Now, speaking of work, I ought to be getting dressed."

"What time is it?"

"Just after seven."

Wii Fit Trainer frowned. "Who is even up this early?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

* * *

He thought he was alone, that he had the room to himself. He was wrong. In the shadowy corner there stood a shadowy figure, watching as he grunted, brow glistening with a sheen of sweat, outstretched arms trembling and his face contorted as he pushed one more time. It was an impressive display. So much so that the audience of one gave up their hidden seat to suddenly step forward into plain sight.

"Argh!"

Doctor Mario handed a full roll of toilet paper in to the struggling young boy.

"You should stop eating ice cream up off the floor," the man advised. "It's bad for your stomach."

Pit, hands pressed to the cubicle walls either side of him, blankly nodded.

* * *

"Close your eyes," Samus said.

"What?"

"I'm getting out of bed. Don't want to make you feel awkward."

"Why would it?"

"Because I'm naked, remember?"

Wii Fit Trainer paused. "I don't mind." Followed by, "We're both women."

"I'm taking this quilt with me if you don't, and you look pretty comfortable right now."

"Fine, you win. I'm closing them. My eyes."

"And no peeking," Samus told her.

Sheets rustled and the mattress groaned as the woman slid out from underneath the quilt. Wii Fit Trainer heard her feet lightly find the floor, then felt the mattress rise as the weight perched on its edge disappeared.

"Right," Samus spoke then, "I'm going to take a shower."

It occurred to Wii Fit Trainer at that moment that unlike the Mansion, she hadn't been given a tour of the room she shared.

So she didn't know where the bathroom was.

Therefore, with justifiable reasoning, Wii Fit Trainer cracked open an eye to find out.

* * *

He thought he was alone, that he had the room to himself. He was wrong. In the shadowy corner there stood a shadowy figure, watching as he grunted, brow glistening with a sheen of sweat, outstretched arms trembling and his face contorted as he pulled one more time. It was a fascinating display. So much so that the audience of one gave up their anonymity to step forward into the light.

"Argh!"

Mario handed a pneumatic drill to the struggling young boy.

"You should consider planting outside next time," the man advised. "Ceramic tiles and weeds are not a combination I recommend."

Villager, tugging in vain at the thick, knotted roots woven across the third floor bathroom, hung his head in shame.

* * *

Wii Fit Trainer lay curled up on her side underneath the quilt, listening to the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. She had finally learned where it was. The sight she'd been treated to in the process was proving difficult to forget. Not that the woman was particularly trying to forget it; instead Wii Fit Trainer was concentrating very hard on every last detail. She caught her lips between her teeth (to keep herself quiet) as a hand crept down her front, then under the waistband of her yoga pants, and finally came to rest upon the triangle of cotton trapped at the juncture of her thighs.

Samus' ass. What a glorious sight.

Wii Fit Trainer was indescribably glad she had peeked The woman walked so slowly into the bathroom that she gave her more than enough time to eyeball (with literally one eyeball) the enticing sway of full, tight glutes. Samus' broad back tapered down to her waist, which then curved outwards into shapely hips that made Wii Fit Trainer's fingers twitch, desperate in that moment to feel warm skin underneath their tips.

And then the woman bent down to touch her toes.

Actually, it was to pick something up off the floor. That wasn't the important part, though. What was, was the sight of round, toned buttcheek cleavage pulling apart, teasing Wii Fit Trainer little by little the more Samus folded at the waist, leaving the woman's mouth bone dry with anticipation. She was left parched, however. Samus' face started to appear from behind her knees, looking back towards the bed, and Wii Fit Trainer snapped her eye shut.

"I hope you're not peeking," the woman said.

Wii Fit Trainer shook her head, no. She wasn't peeking. What she was doing was ogling the assets Samus inadvertently ("inadvertently") etched with highly definitive quality into her mind's eye.

The woman's fingers pressed down into the softness of her lips beneath her panties. She'd been tucked into bed without a change of clothes and what she was wearing Wii Fit Trainer had finished the day sweating in. She could feel her top and pants clinging to her skin - and not in that flattering, figure hugging sort of way. In short, she felt grimy, was sure she smelled funky, and so didn't mind getting a little bit more filthy. She'd be washing it all off in the shower later anyway.

Thinking of showers made Wii Fit Trainer think about a particular individual currently occupying one. She imagined the torrents of water splashing through Samus' long, golden locks, pouring down her muscled back and over the strong slope of her shoulders, rivulets running rapidly down the curve of her spine to slip into her tight posterior crack, and tiny pebbles of moisture clinging to the back of her thighs in the shadow of a generous serving of creamy white booty. It didn't take Wii Fit Trainer long, with such images in mind, to soak right through her panties.

And she hadn't even come yet.

* * *

He thought he was alone, that he had the room to himself.

He was wrong.

Little Mac paused halfway through a push up. Guilt rode the wave of heat up to his face as Doc Louis emerged enigmatically from the corner of the locked room. The look in his eye said it all.

"Busted."

* * *

Wii Fit Trainer was close and getting closer - to the edge of the bed as she squirmed underneath the quilt. Her pleasurable high was eluding the woman, remaining just of reach despite the rapid _schlick schlick_ of fingers slotted deep into her sex. The images in her head were enough to make her pale skin prickle with heat and her nipples stiffen against the cups of her sports bra, and for her tongue to grow thick in her mouth and her throat tight as Wii Fit Trainer curled in upon herself, sensation building in her stomach. But to tip finally over the edge she needed a little more help. A push in the right direction.

"Hey, you might have to wait a bit to use the shower. Seems like I might've run out all the hot water."

Wii Fit Trainer tensed up and froze as the woman emerged suddenly into the bedroom, wearing nothing more than a towel and long, lightly damp hair. And the towel was struggling to stay put, straining to contain Samus' bust and reaching barely down to the top of her thighs where a split in the side teased flashes of skin as she walked into the room. Wii Fit Trainer, laying on her back, was very aware of the fact that her digits - now motionless - were buried to the largest knuckle inside her. All three of them.

"It's fine," the woman said quickly, scooting down surreptitiously underneath the quilt to hide her slowly rolling shoulder.

"I should've remembered we're sharing now," Samus said apologetically. "You know when it just feels so good under the water that you forget where you are?"

"Mmm..." Wii Fit Trainer hummed, though not necessarily in reply.

"Anyway," Samus said, straightening after leaning forward over the bedside table to retrieve a plain red scrunchie, "I promised to show you something yesterday."

Wii Fit Trainer paused, eyes jumping up from Samus' deep cleavage to her face. "...You did."

"Right, and as you'll learn, I'm the sort of woman who makes good on her word."

"I think I like the sound of that."

Samus lifted her hands to her hair, pulling back errant locks as she started to fashion it into a tail. "You know, I'm not sure I'd be wrong if I called you a pervert."

"That's unfair. I just like to appreciate the female form," Wii Fit Trainer replied, eyeing the woman's smooth, hairless underarms and almost licking her lips.

A small smirk tugged at the corners of Samus' mouth. "Let me get dressed."

Wii Fit Trainer's shoulder began pumping again the moment the doors of the walk-in closet were pulled shut behind Samus. The woman had dropped her towel to the floor just before stepping inside and Wii Fit Trainer had caught a flash of thigh and sideboob, the swell of Samus' chest if anything enhanced by the arm draped across it. She was about to see so much more. The anticipation left her with both hands between the legs and the woman's back arching under the covers. The shape of her teeth would be etched into her lip at this rate. It was all Wii Fit Trainer could do not to moan aloud as the closet doors began to slowly tease apart, her little pink button caught between two fingers. And then the doors were flung open, revealing Samus in all her glory, and -

"Oh, fuuuck!"

There stood Samus, covered from the neck down in bulky, orange-red armour. The woman innocently looked over at Wii Fit Trainer with the slightest tilt of her head.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You're wearing _that_ suit."

"I know."

Wii Fit Trainer fell back into her pillow, prickling hotly like she'd just caught a fever. "When you said work, I thought you meant..."

"I'm entered into one of the tournaments this morning," Samus replied casually, lifting her giant arm cannon up for visual inspection. "You remember what I told you this place was, right?"

"Where all the strongest fighters in the land gather to beat the snot out of each other," the woman groaned.

"And that's what I'm going to do," Samus said matter-of-factly, walking over to the door with a series of heavy, mechanised footfalls.

"I was so close," Wii Fit Trainer quietly whimpered.

The towering blonde glanced back over her shoulder just before leaving the room. "Maybe you should take a cold shower," Samus suggested. The corners of her mouth twitched. "You look awfully hot and bothered under there."

* * *

Wii Fit Trainer took her advice. Even then she found herself rubbing idly underneath the cool spray, but the spark was gone. She couldn't get at the itch by herself. Dejected, Wii Fit Trainer leaned against the wall and considered her options: Zelda, or Peach?

It wasn't really that difficult a choice.

Wii Fit Trainer finished up in the shower and promptly readied herself for the day ahead. She was taking just as many classes today and weirdly was somewhat looking forward to it - if only to take her mind off Samus' incredibly frustrating tease. Pity she wasn't male. Or perhaps it wasn't.

That, Wii Fit Trainer resolved as she collected her gym bag and stepped out of the room, was precisely what she planned to ask Zelda about.


	4. Chapter 4

The room smelled of wet, thoroughly used pussy. Morning light had yet to filter inside, and never would since dungeons more often than not did not advertise windows as a feature. One of the main features of this one, however, was a huge, heavily reinforced, intermittently squeaking four-poster bed draped in royal purple upon which lay dozing the King of Koopas himself.

"Bowser."

He merely grunted, a ring of smoke belched from the narrow slit of a nostril.

"Bowser?"

The humongous Koopa cracked open his humongous jaws to let loose a humongous yawn.

"Bowser!"

Rousing, the King growled menacingly and finally peeled open an eye.

"What do you want, woman?"

Beside him, lying in his vast shadow, was Peach. She looked up at him with that bright blue gaze and said excitedly: "To talk!"

Bowser rolled his eye, then closed it. "Less talking, more fucking." And following that, the Koopa reached back with a giant claw and cuffed his troublesome little spawn across the back of the head. "Put your back into it, boy."

"Ow!"

Bowser Jr. flailed his fists, beating away his father's hand. The miniature mischief maker was - or rather had been - perched on the back of Peach's thighs, squeezing several inches of Koopa meat into the cleft of the Princess' butt. Bowser had practically bowled him right over onto the woman's back.

"This is important," Peach spoke obliviously of Bowser Jr. climbing up onto the seat of her booty, "it's about your fitness."

Bowser scoffed. "I'm fit as a fiddle."

"You can't get out of bed without the Koopalings' help."

"That's what children are for," Bowser replied indifferently, "serving my whims."

"But...but...but you're just so fat!" Peach whined.

"Where it counts, right?" Bowser guffawed loudly at his own joke. "What does it matter anyway? I'm a King!"

"You should try out Wii Fit Trainer's classes again."

"Boy!" Bowser barked at his son. "I told you to get fucking."

"I'm fucking as fast as I can!" Bowser Jr. cried back. Which was true; the little Koopa's lower half was like a jackhammer against Peach's backside. The woman was just very determined to get her point across.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," the Princess said adamantly. "Wii Fit Trainer's classes really work. Mario was using me for over an hour last night!"

"What?" the Koopa King roared. "I won't be outlasted by a damn plumber!"

"Then you've got to go back to those classes!"

"I will! And you're coming with me!"

"Yay!"

Bowser reached down and plucked a whining Bowser Jr. up into the air. "Boy, fetch me the Koopalings."

"But Dad I haven't finished!"

"Too bad," Bowser replied, tossing his son off the bed. "If you fucked like a real Koopa you would have finished three times already."

An impressive feat amongst Koopa kind, surely, considering that Bowser Jr. had only been riding the Princess' ass for five or so minutes. The little failure sulked off, scuffing his feet on the cold stone floor.

Peach reached back past the folds of her hiked up skirts, moaning lightly as she rubbed between her reddened cheeks. "I wish you'd have let him come. Wii Fit Trainer's first session is only in a few minutes."

"Never mind the brat," Bowser growled, and the bed groaned like ancient metal as the giant Koopa managed to turn incrementally onto his side. A foot long, pink, unsheathed, knobbly monster of a phallus flopped out across the sheets from beneath him. Bowser grinned toothily at the Princess. "Come to Papa."

Peach looked down with wide, blue eyes and hungrily licked her lips. "I can't say no to a quickie before class..."

* * *

Prior to taking that class, however, Wii Fit Trainer needed to have a quick word with the Mansion's other resident Princess. She found Zelda in the kitchens, whipping up a royal storm. One that carried quite a flustered looking anthropomorphic blue bird tumbling end over end straight out the door Wii Fit Trainer had just pushed open.

"Impertinent creature," Zelda muttered, plucking at the front of her dress to straighten out the wrinkles.

"I...is this a bad time?" Wii Fit Trainer asked, poking her head into the kitchen.

The Princess turned, looking past her shoulder. "No, dear. Do come in."

Wii Fit Trainer did so, a little timidly. "Um, can I ask what that was about?"

"Falco? The bird must learn to respect his boundaries, taking what he is not given," Zelda replied curtly. "I will be having a word with Fox to curb his behaviour, otherwise I shall clip his wings myself."

"Ouch."

"Indeed. Anyhow, did you want something of me?"

She did, yes. It seemed Wii Fit Trainer wasn't the only one though. She paused just as she opened her mouth, for the kitchen door swung open and in walked a boy who looked no older than twelve. Wii Fit Trainer found herself staring, however, because said boy had a pair of small, white, fluttering wings attached to his back. Light bloomed in his blue, innocent eyes at the sight of them.

"Hi, Zelda!"

Or perhaps simply the sight of the unoccupied Princess.

"Good morning, Pit," the woman greeted. "You will notice that I am not alone."

"Huh?"

"Mind your manners, child, or you shall not eat at the breakfast table."

"Oh, sorry," Pit said sheepishly. "Good morning, Wii Fit Trainer."

She gave a small, uncertain wave. "Hello there. Are you an angel?"

"Yeah!" he excitedly replied. "I bet I'm the first one you've ever seen."

"You certainly are."

"Ha! Take that, Dark Pit," the boy proclaimed.

Wii Fit Trainer frowned. "Dark Pit?"

"His brother, of sorts," Zelda explained. "It is simpler to think of it that way."

"I see."

Wii Fit Trainer also saw as the angel, happily beaming all the while, pulled up a chair behind the Princess and promptly hopped onto it. Zelda's skirts were already bunched around her waist; she made no comment or gave a single reaction to Pit pulling out his little boy penis out from underneath white, angelic robes and stroking it eagerly to hardness. Wii Fit Trainer blinked, mouth agape.

"Uh..."

"Forgive the interruption, dear," Zelda spoke calmly, "you wanted something?"

"Y-yes," Wii Fit Trainer said, unable to take her eyes off Pit as, humming to himself, the boy nudged aside the Princess' panties. "Actually, it's Samus I was hoping I could talk to you about."

"Samus? I really like her, she's so fun and cool!"

"Is something bothering you?" Zelda asked, as though the angel now humping against her bottom had not said a word.

"No. Well, maybe. I wouldn't say _bothering_ , just...well, I'm getting the impression that...perhaps - I mean I could totally be reading it wrong and if I am this is going to be so embarrassing, but I think...I think she, um, likes -"

"Stop there."

Wii Fit Trainer's rambling ceased the moment Zelda held up a hand, as though the woman had cast a spell. Which she apparently then did a moment later. Zelda snapped her fingers and what looked like glitter descended from the invisible heavens above Pit's head. Wii Fit Trainer started a little when she blinked and suddenly there were a pair of shimmering plugs stoppering the angel's ears. He continued humming obliviously.

"Let me tell you a secret," Zelda said, and Wii Fit Trainer swallowed as the weight of the woman's gaze fell on her. "Samus is quite the adventurous woman. She is no stranger to attention, regardless of the gender from which it originates."

"So...so you're saying..."

"I am," Zelda replied, jerking forward as Pit began humping with increased enthusiasm. "Now, keep it to yourself, not a word to anyone. And for goodness' sake do not tell Peach."

Wii Fit Trainer suddenly felt lighter, in a good way, not like when she stood up too quickly and the room started playing tricks on her eyes. "I won't. I won't. Thank you, Zelda."

"I am always happy to help, dear."

And with a shamelessly loud declaration, Pit was perfectly happy to announce he was finished.

* * *

In the utter madness that were the four-way royal rumbles the Mansion hosted to put to the test its inhabitants' fighting prowess, there were often a lot of things a competitor would not see coming. On this particular occasion, for Samus it was a Warlock Punch smashing ruthlessly into her spine. Luckily, she wore a futuristic, super-armoured power suit of alien design for protection. Other competitors did not share the same luxury. So even more luckily, tournaments took place on a simulated battlefield.

Samus went flying nevertheless.

Activating her suit's thrusters, the woman righted herself in the air and turned to face the stage from which she had been rudely ejected. Ganondorf was waiting at the edge. Samus was more than literate enough to read the taunt in his grin. He thought she couldn't make it back to the stage; her jump jets were handicapped for the sake of fairness. He was, however, sorely mistaken.

With expertly timed use of the Varia suit's alternate form, a pair of controlled explosions via morphball bomb and the impressive reach of her grapple beam, Samus found herself hanging by the skin of the teeth halfway down the stage's designated blast zone. If she fell any further, she was guaranteed to be wiped out of the fight entirely. Trouble was, Ganondorf would have to come down to her to make that happen. She could hang there for days, the grapple was more than capable of bearing her weight. Samus looked up, smirking through her helmet's visor at her fuming opponent. Ganondorf could read lips and she knew just what to say to piss him off.

"I do not seek the company of boys!" the man shouted, enraged. "Graagh!"

And he foolishly jumped. Samus immediately retracted her grapple beam, an act which - thanks to being glued to the stage's ledge - happened to swiftly pull her upwards. She met Ganondorf with a fierce, smashing swipe of the barrel of her arm cannon along the way. The man plummeted to his virtual doom.

Several minutes or so later, Samus was declared the winner, propelling her last opponent clean off the stage with a solid kick to the face. She was disappointed she would never get to see the mark that left.

As the simulation broke down, gradually plunging the woman into darkness, Samus became more aware of the pod within which she sat. She disconnected herself once awake, so to speak, unplugging from the machine. She could already hear the pneumatic hiss of other pods opening up around her, along with Ganondorf striking up his usual bitter whining after a loss. Those were common. Samus wasn't ready to move just yet, though. She was still thinking, and her thoughts lay with a certain woman.

She was going to have to ask Zelda for advice.

* * *

Ike was very good about the upkeep of his social circle. He was devoted to his friends; he fought for them, and he would live and die by their sides. Sometimes, however, Ike needed to be away from them. Like now, as he walked the corridors of the Mansion searching. He definitely didn't want anyone knowing what it was he was looking for. Or who, rather. Sure, he kept up appearances, making use of the women now and then. That way no one would start asking questions, awkward questions. Because that wasn't who he really was, Ike.

The man wasn't too sure how things would go down were it revealed that he was obsessed with a cock other than his own.

* * *

"Oh, Lord Bowser," Wii Fit Trainer said, very much surprised. "I did not expect to see you here, well, ever."

"I convinced him," Peach's voice chirped proudly.

"I wonder how," Wii Fit Trainer muttered as the giant Koopa strode into the gym, scattering the other participants in the class as he stomped right to the centre of the room.

"The King is back," Bowser announced, his throaty growl vibrating through Wii Fit Trainer's bones. "Make me fitter than that wretched plumber in seven days or you'll spend the rest of your life stewing in my gut."

Wii Fit Trainer blanched as the Koopa's nostrils threateningly issued smoke. "Pl-plumber?"

"Mario!" Bowser roared. "That accursed thorn in my heel. Peach claims his stamina is greater than mine. No one is greater than me! So you, woman, will make _me_ the greatest. Ha ha!" the Koopa King guffawed. "I'll have Peach slobbering over me for the rest of her days!"

"Yay!"

Wii Fit Trainer quietly cleared her throat. "I'm not sure just a week is enough for that kind of -"

"Enough talking," Bowser cut across her. "It's time to get fit. Now, where do we start?"

"Is...is Peach training with you today?"

She was certainly dressed the part, rather than the frilly dress Wii Fit Trainer was used to donning a tight fitting pair of shorts and a matching top instead, both of course pink. She was also spitted on the Koopa King's massive rod of cockmeat, wrapped in a huge, single clawed hand which Bowser used to - for lack of a more appropriate term - jerk himself off.

"I'm his motivational partner," the Princess cheerily claimed as she bounced up and down, her ponytail-ed hair swishing as she turned to look over her shoulder.

"Right," Wii Fit Trainer said slowly, "right, of course you are. I...I suppose we can begin with some gentler stretches. Perhaps I pushed you a bit too hard last time, Lord Bowser."

"No one can push me too hard. Give me the best you've got."

"Me too!" Peach moaned deliriously.

Wii Fit Trainer sighed and resigned herself to another eventful day.

* * *

Charizard was quite a temperamental creature, its rage as hot as the flames that burned brightly at the end of its tail. What triggered Charizard's severe mood swings changed from moment to moment and could in the end amount to the most trivial thing. The sudden snap was what made him dangerous. Samus, however, was an experienced dragon tamer. Not experience the woman necessarily wanted, but it was what it was and since arriving at the Mansion had proved most useful. Right now, she was using it to prevent the winged beast incinerating a corridor and poor, paper-thin Mr. Game & Watch along with it.

Not that Mr. Game & Watch was the source of Charizard's anger. That happened to be one Little Mac and coach, Doc Louis jogging the boxer _twice_ around the Mansion's entirety. The latter's squeaky wheeled mode of transportation passing by had woken the dragon from its slumber. Charizard didn't exactly want for sleep in the first place but very few things about the creature were rational.

"Feeling better now?" Samus cooed, freeing Charizard's tapered cock-crown from the seal of her lips.

"Char," the beast huffed.

Samus stroked her hand down the length of its shaft, breathing lightly on the spotted, purplish flesh. "I'm sorry the naughty man woke you up. I'm sure he didn't mean to."

Charizard rolled its narrow, perpetually angry eyes. The creature was intelligent beneath its lazy exterior, more than enough to know when it was being mocked. Samus was one of the very few entities living in the Mansion who could get away with doing such a thing without having her head chomped off. Her head was instead caught in the grip of Charizard's talons and directed back to work. The dragon wasn't shy about what it wanted either. Strands of golden hair were soon flying awry as Samus' face was shoved repeatedly into Charizard's crotch.

The woman was no worse for wear; she had a talented mouth, par for the course when it was the only thing available while she suited up. That and a single hand, which gestured to a hesitant Mr. Game & Watch now that the coast was for all intents and purposes clear. A rhythmic _beep beep_ accompanied every one of his steps, followed by a distinct _boop_ as he reached Samus' side. She blindly found him, then wondered if she'd ever get used to the idea of jerking off a penis lacking the important third dimension. It felt like running her fingers over the seal of an envelope, gluing the flap down with the sticky adhesive of Mr. Game  & Watch's pre-cum.

_Beep beep boop!_

Well he was certainly one happy camper.

Charizard, on the other hand, was at bursting point. Thicker than it was long, the beast's cock just about tickled Samus' gag reflex, reaching her tonsils. The shaft throbbed hotly on her tongue like a ripe, angry chilli pepper. Meanwhile, Charizard's talons had made a mess of her hair, Samus' ponytail considerably looser and her golden locks in disarray. Ropes of drool bubbled over the edge of her lips, dripping down her chin, and she stared up at the dragon with freely watering eyes. That wild, whorish look, coupled with the ferocious speed with which the beast pounded into her face, was more than enough visual stimulant to set Mr. Game & Watch off with a sharp _BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

His cum was like rich, black oil in the cup of Samus' palm. She pulled back quickly, unplugging her mouth of dragon cock. Charizard snarled - before she lathered his fat rod with helpfully provided lubricant and pointed the pulsing tip directly at her open mouth. All it took then was a strong series of pumps. Samus' hand swivelled up and down the length of Charizard's meat until it burst.

As a woman partial to the tongue scorchingly spicy taste of dragon cum, Samus drank with gusto. Not a single drop was spilt.

Charizard's great, creamy underbelly slowly expanded as it fell into a post-climax stupor, the creature breathing deeply. Samus finally straightened up from the squatting position she had maintained, the intuitive functions of the Varia Suit practically nullifying the strain on her muscles. She licked her lips clean of the last errant spots of cum, then glanced down at Charizard's bowed head. Samus arched an eyebrow. Really?

"Hey, wake up."

Charizard snored.

It was Samus' turn to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, since I know you're listening, please don't go hunting after Doc Louis once I'm gone. Let it lie."

Charizard growled, flexing its claws as its eyes snapped open. Samus wasn't impressed, even when the dragon stretched its neck and rose to its full height. Charizard was the short and stout member of its fantastical family. At 6'3" Samus towered over it by a good six inches.

"I don't want to have to put you on ice, again," the woman warned. "I'd like to sleep in a bed tonight, not amongst the cinders of the Mansion."

She held the dragon's piercing gaze for several long moments before it finally snarled and stomped off down the corridor. Samus huffed and ran a flattening hand through her messy hair. Then remembered where that hand had been - and shrugged. All in a day's work.

_Beep beep._

"Hey," Samus said, reminded of Mr. Game & Watch's presence, "tell me something: you wouldn't happen to know where Zelda is, would you?"

Appeasing Charizard had been a fun little distraction from the thoughts circling her head, but now they were back and as loud as ever.

_Beep!_

"Great. Lead the way."

_Boop!_

Samus sighed.

* * *

"Be sensible with this one," Wii Fit Trainer was saying, sitting on the mats in front of the class with her legs parted into a wide 'V', "if you can't reach your toes that's perfectly fine. You run the risk of injury if you force it."

"Rrgh. _Rrrrggh_."

"Are you alright over there?"

"I'm fine," Bowser shot back, extending a claw out towards his short, muscly limbs. "Just...give me...a moment...I can... _reach!"_

"I can do it, look!" Peach called.

Wii Fit Trainer looked. And indeed, she was doing it. It being the rod of Koopa meat wedged through a convenient hole in her shorts; 'it' also being the exercise Wii Fit Trainer had prescribed the class, however Peach was performing it on her back, legs up in the air with her ankles clutched by a pair of dainty hands.

It was certainly a creative take on stretching.

* * *

Sheik was an enigmatic presence in the Mansion. He was also an infrequent one, disappearing for long hours at a time from everyone's radar. If you wanted something off him, you had to go looking. As Ike was doing, or rather, as Ike had done. There was only a single reason to justify why one went looking for the man. It was one of those things everyone knew, but no one talked about - at least not directly. What Sheik offered was a service; its customers were few, but regular.

They were also, incidentally, all male.

Ike's mouth watered as the door clicked shut behind him. All he had done was close it. It locked when Sheik, perched on the edge of Zelda's bed, snapped his bandaged fingers. Ike waited, admittedly a little nervous. His fists clenched and unclenched as Sheik slowly lowered his hand. The man sat with one leg crossed over the other, the fabric of his bodysuit stretched tight around a slender thigh. Ike could catch a glimpse of a firm, tight ass from where he stood, and while that appealed to him, it was not what truly grabbed his attention. What did, however, was the moment Sheik chose to finally uncross his legs. And with it, Ike fell to his knees.

* * *

"Now for this I want you to really take your time," Wii Fit Trainer said, the class stood before her. "Breathe in as you roll your shoulders, push that chest out, and then slowly relax."

"What is this supposed to accomplish?" Bowser grumpily demanded, performing more of a nonchalant shrug than anything else.

"We carry a lot of our tension in the shoulders," Wii Fit Trainer replied, watching as some of the other participants performed the movement. "This will help you feel looser, lighter. Other exercises we'll do later on will benefit from you being more flexible in the shoulders."

"Am I doing it right?" Peach wondered aloud.

"Let me have a look -"

Wii Fit Trainer turned and paused, mouth open.

"Oh."

The Princess was on all fours, rolling her shoulders in the most awkward fashion. The motion sent a jerky wave flowing through her spine, pushing her hips back into -

"Lord Bowser, you're shrugging," Wii Fit Trainer spoke, and ignored Peach entirely. "You need to relax your shoulders. Here, try this..."

* * *

Ike was very familiar with wielding huge, heavy swords, the kind that would cleave a man right in twain should he meet the ill fortune of standing in its path. Sheik wielded a different sort of weapon. When he stood to his feet, Ike's gaze dropped right between his legs.

Eleven inches of flaccid meat hung down past the man's knees. Sheik could just about wrap slender fingers around the shaft. Veins crawled underneath the pale, creamy skin, emerging from the thick root and descending towards the swollen, pink crown. Ike could feel his throat grow tight as the man slowly approached him, watching that incredible trunk of cockmeat bouncing off of Sheik's inner thighs.

He hadn't moved an inch by the time the distance between them had closed to less than a foot. But that was because his breaches were awfully constricting; Ike was incredibly hard beneath them. Even then his erect length paled in comparison to Sheik's limp member.

"I want it," Ike choked out, the powerful musk of cock reaching his nose. "Let me suck on it, please."

Sheik looked down at him, slowly stroking himself. Then, just as slowly, he shook his head. His cockhead, that is. Ike almost jumped forward to gobble it down. Sheik had something else for him to munch on however. He revealed it, pink, tightly folded and glistening with sweet juices when he lifted the weighty length of his shaft out of the way. Ike inhaled deeply. The familiar aroma of pussy filled his nostrils.

* * *

Samus didn't get around to speaking to Zelda until just before lunch. They had actually been in the same room for a brief moment at one point, but there was little Samus could intelligibly say with a dick in her mouth. Otherwise, they had missing each other all morning, for the most part thanks to Samus being pulled aside as she tracked the Princess down through the Mansion. She counted her blessings that she wasn't wearing the Zero Suit; with more holes on offer she'd likely be moving around a lot less freely.

As it happened, she came across Zelda the one time Samus wasn't looking for her. She'd just stepped into the kitchen to top herself up with some water. As familiar with it as she was, sucking cocks one after the other made her throat feel itchy. And of course, at some point she would run out of spit. Sloppy blowjobs were such a useful tool in her arsenal when Samus wanted to move on quickly.

"Oh, there you are."

Zelda turned to look over Ryu's shoulder. "You were looking for me?"

"I meant to talk to you earlier," Samus said, walking up to the counter. She exchanged a nod with the sweaty, bare-chested world warrior quietly pumping into the Hyrulian woman. Clearly he was working out some kinks that had arisen during training. "Difficult to hold a conversation with a mouthful."

"You should have gestured to get my attention."

Samus shook her head. "Sonic was really adamant about getting that handjob. Could you pour me a glass?" she said, indicating the tap Zelda was using to wash lettuce.

The woman obliged, though her eyes glanced over Samus as she reached for said glass. "Your hair is in quite a state."

"Charizard, mostly. He was about to burn down one of the hallways. Thanks."

"You set him right," Zelda said as Samus took the water.

"Don't I always?"

"You've a way with that creature. I know not what we would do in your absence."

"You flatter me, Zelda," Samus said flatly. "I'm not the one who could turn this whole Mansion inside out with a mere incantation."

"Even so," the woman replied, "I do not think I could be so brave as to look a dragon in the eye."

Samus' mouth curved. "Comes with practice. Refill, please?"

"Did you want something of me beside such menial service?" Zelda said as she took the empty glass back.

Despite her stiff tone, Samus knew the Princess well enough not to take the comment too seriously. "Your advice, actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," the blonde woman said, taking a brief, almost hesitant pause, "about Wii Fit Trai -"

"Stop there."

Samus blinked. "Okay then."

The Princess snapped her fingers. Seconds later, Ryu had a pair of shimmering plugs stuffed into his ears. He gave as little reaction to their insertion as Zelda had done with his.

"She came to speak with me this morning. Wii Fit Trainer," the Princess clarified when met with a frown.

"About what?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Indeed," Zelda replied, stripping lettuce leaves away from the bulb without a single shift in expression. "And I told her..."

Samus leaned forward ever so slightly. Zelda flicked her gaze to the side and caught it. A rare, tiny curve to her lips emerged.

"...that you appreciated the attention of both men, and women," the Princess finished.

Ryu, apparently, finished in the same moment, without so much as a grunt or a flicker of pleasure crossing his face. Samus glimpsed the moist sheen coating his shaft as he quietly tucked himself away, pulling Zelda's panties back into place to prevent accidental leakage. The hem of her long skirts fell to floor as the man made his exit. Belatedly, as he walked out the door, Samus realised Ryu was still earplugged. She turned back to Zelda with a mental shrug.

"Did Wii Fit Trainer say anything after that?"

"Only that she has grown tired of your teasing."

Samus smirked. "Not the impression I got this morning. But, I'm very good at taking criticism."

"You are not," the Princess said plainly.

"Depends who's giving it," Samus said, draining her second glass of water in one go.

Zelda looked up as she turned to leave. "Where are you off to?"

"To class," Samus replied, and a twinkle of mischief gleamed in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Hands at her sides, Wii Fit Trainer felt her muscles stretch as she pushed her hips forwards and bent backwards. Her lower back appreciated the release of tension when she reverted to a natural standing pose and shook out her limbs with a long sigh. It was barely midday and the woman felt like she was ready to clock out. The drain on her energy was less physical than it was mental. Among the personal antics of the class participants, such as Shulk's penchant need to loudly declare 'I'm really feeling it!' with each and every exercise, dealing with Bowser and Peach in particular was most certainly taxing.

"I understand what you mean. Dealing with Peach on her own is a hassle most of the time."

Wii Fit Trainer jumped, spinning around. "Damn it, Samus, don't do that."

The blonde woman cocked an eyebrow. "How did you not hear me come in? Don't exactly have the softest of footsteps in this suit."

"I - I was in my world."

"And sharing it with anyone who might possibly be listening in," Samus said with a slight smirk.

Wii Fit Trainer mumbled incoherently in reply.

"What was that?"

"Never you mind," Wii Fit Trainer shot back, looking up at the towering woman with a lopsided grin plastered across her face. "What on earth happened to your hair?"

"The usual," Samus said nonchalantly, "some grabbing, some pulling. One or two good yanks here and there."

"Oh."

"You get used to it."

Wii Fit Trainer could only imagine. Samus was walking around with the equivalent of a bird's nest sitting on her head and not a care in the world to show for it.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Would it be so bad if I only came to say hello?"

"You don't strike me as the sort of person who would waste that kind of time."

Samus chuckled. "You're right. I'm a straightforward, get to the point or get out kind of girl. I hope you don't mind."

"Sounds good to me," Wii Fit Trainer said, shrugging.

"That's great," Samus replied. There was an odd light to her eye, and a curve to her lips - which grew when she took a step forwards. "That's just...perfect."

Wii Fit Trainer froze. Every one of her limbs locked up, gripped in a moment of pure shock. Her eyes were as wide as - well as wide as eyes could be without popping right out of the socket. An invisible cap had been screwed tight over both her nostrils and thanks to the mouth pressed to her own, the woman couldn't breathe. That last detail was the important one. Wii Fit Trainer could have sworn that Samus was no magician; however, even after the woman released her lips, she was still captivated. Maybe it something to do with the cool hand Samus still held to her cheek.

"I just spoke with Zelda," the blonde explained, while Wii Fit Trainer stared blankly up at her. "She told me you'd already spoken to her, and she told me what you spoke about."

"Uh huh," Wii Fit Trainer said dumbly as the woman caught her chin, brushing the edge of a metallic thumb along the curve of her lower lip.

Samus grinned. "So, I guess you can take this as confirmation. Sorry if it was a bit too much too fast."

Wii Fit Trainer just stood there.

"So now you're silent," the blonde teased. "Hurry up and say something before I feel incredibly awkward."

So Wii Fit Trainer blurted out the first thing that bypassed her internal filter for things one should most definitely not utter out loud.

"I'm so wet right now."

It took the woman an awfully long moment to realise what she had just said. Samus looked awfully amused the entire time. "Oh really," she said, hand dropping down from Wii Fit Trainer's chin, "might I be so bold as to..?"

Wii Fit Trainer hissed softly, eyes falling shut. Samus whistled - at least, that's what the language she suddenly switched to sounded like, almost like birdsong. "Wow," the woman murmured, her hand nestled between a pair of slim thighs squeezed into a set of form fitting yoga pants, "you really are, aren't you?"

Samus' touch apparently flicked a button that enabled Wii Fit Trainer to move again, and when she did it was with ferocious need. Samus moaned lightly after being pulled down to the woman's mouth. Wii Fit Trainer's grip on her wrist was a whole lot stronger than the blonde would've given her credit for. "I want you. Now. Right here," the woman said breathlessly, grinding on her fingers, "take off that damn armour."

"Later," Samus promised, "for now -"

Wii Fit Trainer growled, literally growled, grabbed Samus' arm, turned on the spot and pushed her backwards. The massive shoulders of her Varia Suit scraped against the wall. Samus was surprised to have been moved at all; she was no lightweight even before suiting up. She looked down at the small, pale woman with a warm tint to her cheeks, clenched fists and a wet patch soaked into her yoga pants, and smiled.

"I see you've got something of a dominant streak."

Wii Fit Trainer pointed at her. "I've been horny and irritable all morning because of you, Samus. Enough teasing."

The tall blonde laughed as she was called out. "Fair enough. Alright then, right here and now," Samus spoke, and as she did her armour began to split apart at the seams, elegantly folding open to reveal the Zero Suit-ed woman within. "I'm all yours."

* * *

Wii Fit Trainer, busy eating, looked up after hearing her name called. It was Samus, back in the Varia Suit and heading across the dining hall towards her.

"Hey," the woman said cheerfully, sitting down opposite her, "I want to introduce you to a friend."

Wii Fit Trainer frowned. "Well where are they -?"

At which point what appeared to be a pink, furry balloon suddenly hopped up onto the table.

"Jiggly!"

Oh.

"Wii Fit Trainer, this is Jigglypuff," Samus said, gesturing between them. "Jigglypuff, Wii Fit Trainer."

"Puff!" the little round creature said excitedly, extending a small hand in greeting. Wii Fit Trainer felt awkward heat rising to her cheeks as she reached forward and shook what felt like Jigglypuff's whole arm.

"Uh, hello there."

"Jigglypuff's a pokemon," Samus explained, "the only female living in the Mansion at the moment."

Wii Fit Trainer frowned again. "I thought you said there was only four women, myself included?"

"Technically there's five. And no, I'm not talking about Jigglypuff," Samus said. "I'm not sure if you've met the Ice Climbers yet? Well you will at some point, they're an inseparable duo. Loyal husband and wife. So naturally the wife is off-limits."

"I see," Wii Fit Trainer said slowly. "So, um, does Jigglypuff...help out?"

"Look at her," Samus said, resting her hand between the creature's large, fluffy ears, "she's so cute. And awfully small. So in answer to your implied question, no. Jigglypuff is - or rather has been up to this point - exempt from the Freedom of Use policy."

"What do you mean 'up to this point'?"

Samus smiled. "That's where we're hoping you can come in," the woman said. "Jigglypuff can't play with the boys; she's too small and they'll just hurt her. What she needs is a...gentler touch, one the men of this Mansion lack the patience for."

"If you're suggesting what I think you are," Wii Fit Trainer began, looking between the contented pink ball of cute and the blonde woman petting its head, "why have you waited for me to come along to consider this?"

"Because none of us are lesbians."

Wii Fit Trainer frowned for a third time. "But you -"

"Prefer cock," Samus swiftly cut across her, "remember?"

Suddenly recalling her conversation with Zelda, involving the revelation of a secret she was told to keep quiet about, Wii Fit Trainer glanced at Jigglypuff - then to the left and right where others also sat eating - and caught herself.

"Oh, right."

"Indeed," Samus said. "Anyway, I've told Jigglypuff she can expect to greatly enjoy herself with you."

"Puff, puff!"

Wii Fit Trainer blanched. "Wait, I haven't -"

"That's right, Jigglypuff. You have my personal recommendation that she knows exactly what she's doing." Samus looked up from the glowing eyed creature and offered Wii Fit Trainer a small smirk. "Maybe she'll even be kind enough to let _you_ reciprocate."

The woman couldn't say what she wanted to in present company, so she settled for aiming a brief, triumphant look in Samus' direction. Then she turned to look down at the beaming pokemon.

"Is that a...microphone?"

"Jigglypuff!"

"It is, yes," Samus replied, "among other things. You'll see."

A thought occurred to Wii Fit Trainer. "Do you like to sing, Jigglypuff?"

"Puff!"

As Wii Fit Trainer didn't understand pokemon, she took the creature's joyous use of its own name as an affirmative. "Why don't you sing something for me?" she asked, genuinely interested. However, at that, the excitement in Jigglypuff's melted away. She scuffed the table top despondently with her (comparative to her size) large feet.

"Actually, she's been forbidden from singing during daylight hours," Samus explained. "It was a collective decision. She's simply too good."

"I...see," Wii Fit Trainer said. Even though she really, really didn't.

"Anyway, there's a good number of other ways Jigglypuff can put her talented mouth to use. She's really excited about that, aren't you?"

"Puff! Jiggly!"

"First though," Samus said, meeting Wii Fit Trainer's eye, "we need to ease you into the swing of things."

The woman warily regarded the smiling blonde. "What do you mean?"

"While you aren't able to contribute in the conventional manner, the Freedom of Use policy will still apply to you and Jigglypuff from now on."

"Hold on a minute, I didn't agree to anything!"

"Jiggly?" the creature said weakly, crestfallen.

"Look, I'm sorry but -"

"Are you really going to deny the poor thing this opportunity?" Samus said, every intention to guilt trip dripping off her tongue. "I mean, just look at this cute, adorable face and tell me you're not going to help her experience all the fun, pleasurable times she's been missing out on."

Wii Fit Trainer struggled not to, but in the end she couldn't help herself. "Oh, damn it."

Jigglypuff's huge, aqua-blue eyes shimmered like the sunlit ocean, her little arms held to the corners of her small, trembling mouth. Wii Fit Trainer sighed heavily and covered her face with both hands. She couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

The first thing was getting used to Jigglypuff sitting in her lap. The pokemon bounced happily into her arms, clearing her plate of half-eaten lunch in a single bound. Despite her reservations, Wii Fit Trainer couldn't help but mutter a quiet 'd'aww' when Jigglypuff aimed those great big eyes up at her. She was so small and cute that once the pokemon settled comfortably in the cradle of her hands, Wii Fit Trainer didn't want to let her go. And so the next step was to find her little pussy.

Wii Fit Trainer felt more than a little awkward when Samus actually voiced the suggestion. She had never gone so quickly from hello to fingering a girl in her life. But there was always a first time for everything.

It was a little weird to position Jigglypuff for the underside foray. The pokemon ended up perched on her thighs, one hand at her back keeping her steady while Wii Fit Trainer's other reached somewhat hesitantly underneath her. Jigglypuff's eyes grew heavy and lidded the moment Wii Fit Trainer touched her.

"Wow," the woman breathed as her fingers brushed over a soft set of lips, "you _are_ small."

"Tol' oo," Samus said from across the table.

Wii Fit Trainer glanced up. Golden tufts of hair stuck out of the gaps between the clawed fingers of the hands one anthropomorphic wolf had wrapped around the back of Samus' head. Wii Fit Trainer looked down again.

Jigglypuff moaned its name as she traced the shape of its sex. By feel alone she could tell the pokemon's pussy was just about the same size as her pointer finger. Gentle touch indeed. Wolf's cock for instance, which Wii Fit Trainer could glimpse red and thick as it pumped between Samus' lips, would split poor Jigglypuff in two. Particularly if he went at it like a power drill let off the leash.

Wii Fit Trainer didn't need to be quite so vigorous to draw out Jigglypuff's first orgasm. The pokemon was like putty in her hand in seconds and all she'd been doing was stroking her. By the time she'd finished coming Wii Fit Trainer was practically washing her hands in pussy juice.

"Jiggly..."

"She's a gusher," Samus said, licking her lips as a satisfied Wolf walked away.

"I can see that," Wii Fit Trainer mildly replied. Jigglypuff lay back in her sodden lap, face utterly vacant in bliss. "Warning would've been nice."

"Twy hingerin haa."

"What?"

Samus, now bobbing back and forth on the shaft of a princely looking swordsman, held up her index and middle finger and made a poking gesture. Wii Fit Trainer got the message.

She could actually see the pokemon's slit now that Jigglypuff was lying flat rather than standing on her legs. Her inner lips were a much more vivid pink, poking slightly out from between her small, puffy labia. Jigglypuff shivered bodily when Wii Fit Trainer teased the tips of her digits against her tiny little entrance. After deliberating briefly with herself, the woman decided to just go with a single finger for the time being.

"Goodness," Wii Fit Trainer gasped, slowly pushing inside, "you're so tight!"

She was glad to have gone ahead with a lone digit; Jigglypuff was clamping down on her so hard it felt like she was about to snap off a knuckle.

"Easy," Wii Fit Trainer said, chuckling a little as she petted the moaning pokemon's head. "It's true what they say about small packages. You're a strong girl."

Meanwhile, across the table Marth's somewhat average sized package was sitting squarely on Samus' chin, the tip of his cock pushed to the back of her mouth. His ballsack started to rise as sloppy, gurgling noises emerged from the blonde's throat, spit bubbling thickly over her stretched lips.

"Puff...puffff..."

Experimenting with different depths and angles, Wii Fit Trainer had successfully located Jigglypuff's g-spot. Now, with a curled finger, she began coaxing out another orgasm from the sweating pokemon. It only took a minute or so of light thrusting and some gentle tapping of her fingertip. Jigglypuff came suddenly and hard, so hard that Wii Fit Trainer winced.

"Clenches like a vice, doesn't she?" Samus said, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes as Marth tucked himself away.

Wii Fit Trainer clenched her teeth. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Oh, I can tell by that look on your face," the blonde replied smoothly.

"Jigglyyyyy!" the pokemon cried out, and when its walls squeezed Wii Fit Trainer forgot everything she'd been about to say.

* * *

"So as you can see," Doctor Mario was saying, holding up the X-ray results, "nothing is broken. Just some slight bruising. Try not to use that finger for any strenuous activity in the meantime. Light, and I stress light, exercise is fine to keep the joints from becoming stiff."

"Right," Wii Fit Trainer said slowly curling and unfurling her fist, "thank you, Doctor."

"Not a problem," the man replied, returning his hands to the blonde head nestled between his legs.

"Glad that's sorted," Samus spoke, standing beside Wii Fit Trainer, "had me worried for a minute there."

"Jigglypuff," the pokemon offered apologetically for what must've been the seventh or eighth time.

Wii Fit Trainer sighed as she found her feet. "It's fine, I can't really blame you. Maybe it's something to boast about. I made a girl feel so good once she almost broke my finger."

Samus smirked. "That's a story that'll sell millions."

"In your dreams," Wii Fit Trainer aimed at the taller woman. "Anyway, I have classes to get back to. Hopefully they'll be much less eventful than lunch was."

"Oh, I don't think it will be."

Wii Fit Trainer didn't even turn around. "Whatever you're planning or were going to suggest, no."

"But this is just the beginning," Samus said, striding quickly after her as a wet, spluttering cough came from behind them. A glance over the shoulder would reveal Doctor Mario massaging the Princes' throat with one hand and the meaty shaft of his cock. Wii Fit Trainer wasn't even prepared to look aside to the bed upon which Captain Falcon lay unconscious as she passed it, however.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm pretty sure little Jigglypuff here is eager to return the favour, right?"

"Puff!" the creature said excitedly, positively bouncing in the crook of Samus' arm.

"That won't be happening."

"The Freedom of Use policy applies to you now," Samus said, "just like the rest of us."

"And what, am I just supposed to pull my knickers down right here in the corridor?" Wii Fit Trainer fired back as they left the infirmary.

"Actually," the woman said, "that's what I meant to talk to you about. Your clothes."

Wii Fit Trainer sighed, exasperated. "What about them?"

"They don't exactly offer easy access..." Samus trailed off, critically looking her up and down. "We'd have to cut a hole out of your yoga pants."

Wii Fit Trainer's eyes bugged out at the mere suggestion. "You must be out of your mind. I'm not having my bits on display in front of a class of males with a bad case of sex on the brain!"

"It's either that or wear a skirt."

"Look - no. Just no."

"I mean it's simple enough in Jigglypuff's case, right? But on the other side of the coin -"

"I said no!" Wii Fit Trainer said, rounding on the woman. "Listen, I've had to spend all morning ignoring the smell of sex filling the gym; I just had to sit through Doctor Mario's examination listening to Peach choke on his dick; I almost had my finger snapped off over lunch, a lunch I didn't get to finish because you came along and interrupted me, so now I'm really hungry with three classes to teach before dinner, and I've just decided on the spot that I'm going to cancel the classes I've got _after_ that because I'm so damn tired I just want to go to sleep and not wake up for a whole week. So I'd gladly appreciate it if you could just leave me alone to get on with it all. Okay?!"

Samus stared at her blankly for a long, awkward moment. Then, slowly, the woman sheepishly grinned.

"I was really getting ahead of myself there, huh."

Wii Fit Trainer pressed her lips tight and exhaled through her nostrils.

Samus quickly got the message. "I guess we'll leave you to it."

Jigglypuff vacated the crook of her arm and moved through the air in a series of floating jumps. "Puff," she said, after planting a light kiss on Wii Fit Trainer's cheek. The soft contact was like a pin scratching a pinprick hole into a balloon. The woman could already feel herself deflating.

"Sorry," she muttered at Samus as Jigglypuff landed on the ground, "I shouldn't have -"

The blonde shook her head. "It's fine, really. I was just rather excited about the whole idea. Forgot it's barely your second day here in the madhouse."

"Barely."

Samus laughed. "You'll get used to it all soon. Anyway, I'll see you later."

"Right," the Wii Fit Trainer said, watching the subtle sway of woman's hips as she turned and walked away. "Later."

* * *

With an elegant swish of his Dimensional Cape, Meta Knight disappeared. And promptly reappeared just below Samus' chest, narrow eyes glowing yellow beneath an enigmatic mask. A sloppy wet shaft dropped between a generously large pair of helpfully pulled apart breasts, which Samus then squashed together with both hands as Meta Knight began thrusting vigorously. Silver mitten gauntlets tweaked her stiff nipples as though Meta Knight sat at the helm of his battleship and the blonde obediently responded with an open mouth and lolling tongue for the otherwise reclusive male to jab his fat purple cock-crown into.

Meanwhile, between a strong, long pair of legs spread high and whorishly wide, stood a pink, rosy cheeked puffball stretching out the tight ring of Samus' anus with almost the entire length of his horsedick.

Kirby was hung. Like a horse.

Not that Samus had any experience with horses.

Anyway, back to the dick in her butt; Samus had no idea where Kirby kept it all. The puffball was barely a foot in height and, she swore, had more mass in his meat than his entire round body. But then Kirby was a creature who gobbled up literally anything and everything he could inhale. Some things Samus just didn't try to understand. It was particularly hard to concentrate with a horsedick stuck up her butt, so fat and heavy that Kirby couldn't actually thrust. Instead, once he had scooted back far enough to drag himself out to the tip, Kirby was performing run-ups.

It was an agonisingly slow, almost agonisingly deep fucking of her hole. Samus really couldn't help the hoarse, straining grunts that left her throat as Kirby's monster rod slammed through her sphincter, reaching, it felt like, the pit of her stomach and nestling there for a not so tender moment before sliding back out again like a slimy, fat worm poking its head above ground to sniff the air only to dislike the taste and promptly -

" _Rrnngh!_ "

Burrow its way back into the warm, tightly packed soil. Which was not that kind of metaphor; Samus was very good about enemas.

_Beep Beep!_

That was the alarm clock, by the way. Mr Game & Watch had already cum and gone. Samus, nursing Meta Knight's cockhead between her lips, tilted her head and looked up towards the bedside table. The backlit, digital display read _01:58 AM_.

"Alright boys," the blonde said, "time's almost up."

Samus was very particular about keeping her allotted shift. Not that she didn't enjoy it; it was precisely because she did that the woman made sure she didn't go beyond her two hour stint. Otherwise she'd be fucking all night.

Meta Knight pulled out from between her breasts and Samus took him in hand, stroking furiously. Kirby probably intended to join his friend/foe in painting her face with cum, but the sudden clench of previously well relaxed muscles held him squarely in place. Samus was really only in the mood for one facial load and Meta Knight, she could tell by the weight of his pouch resting on her tits, was primed and ready to blow. She closed her eyes, poked out her tongue and was moments later sprayed with thick, sticky ropes of jizz.

Samus lay there on the bedroom floor after Kirby and Meta Knight had left, taking the time to appreciate the warm, gooey sensation of cum dribbling slowly down her rectum towards the sore, stretched hole it had been pumped deep into. She needed to shower. Samus looked towards the bed as she stood up, where Wii Fit Trainer lay under the covers with her back turned to her. She paused for a moment before heading into the bathroom. On her return some minutes later, padding back into the bedroom with a towel between her hands, the woman was in for a surprise.

"You're awake."

"I was never asleep."

Wii Fit Trainer had switched sides, now lying facing in Samus' direction. Her grey, pupil-less eyes gained an odd, entrancing light in the relative darkness of the room, one the tall, naked blonde found rooted her to the spot.

"Shit," she said. "Were we making too much noise?"

" _You_ were making a lot of noise," Wii Fit Trainer replied, "and...I couldn't go back to sleep afterwards. I liked listening to you moan, and grunt, and choke."

Samus slowly lowered the towel from her damp hair, feeling something prickle like static over her skin. "So long as you don't mind..."

"I don't," the pale woman told her, and then: "You're not going to stand there by yourself all night, are you?"

"Well, I'm a bit wet, after my shower," Samus said quietly. "I don't usually get into bed right away."

"I think it'll be fine tonight."

Samus lay down beside her when Wii Fit Trainer swept back the covers. And she did not bring them back up to make her modest. The air was cool on her skin as, in a reversal of positions, Wii Fit Trainer propped herself up on her elbow, and her gaze very deliberately traced the shape of Samus' body.

"This is the first time I've seen you properly naked."

"When you were peeking this morning doesn't count?"

Wii Fit Trainer smirked. "Doesn't count."

"Mm. You mind if I say something?"

"Not unless you're about to ask if you can cover up. The answer's no," Wii Fit Trainer told her. "I'm enjoying this too much."

"Kinda what I wanted to talk about," Samus said. "I've noticed today that you've...not been in the best of moods. And I think I know why."

"Do you now," Wii Fit Trainer said, in reply to her sly smile.

"It's because you've been on edge, all day. Ever since this morning actually. When you were masturbating to me."

Wii Fit Trainer's shift in expression was more than enough of a confession. Samus' smile widened.

"You didn't finish, did you?"

"You're a cruel tease," the woman told her.

"Oh, I'm so much more than just a tease," Samus said, "but you didn't let me show you earlier."

"In the gym, where you were almost begging me to let you?" Wii Fit Trainer said, smirking again. "Now you know I felt. What goes around, comes around."

"But you _haven't_ come yet," Samus replied, a curve to her mouth, "have you?"

The thrill that ran the length of her spine when Wii Fit Trainer kicked back the covers was one the woman hadn't felt in a while. Suddenly Wii Fit Trainer was sitting up, knees parted with Samus nestled between them. She didn't have much say in the matter; Wii Fit Trainer had pulled her into place by her hair.

"Take my panties off," she told her, and Samus more than happily obliged. Where they fell when she tossed them aside neither woman knew.

Wii Fit Trainer lazily combed her fingers through Samus' blonde locks as she lay flat on her stomach afterwards. "I'm going to come," she said. "Soon. With a little help."

Samus took that as her cue. Wii Fit Trainer, however, held her back, her fist full of damp, tangled gold. She looked up.

"Now _that's_ cruel."

"You left me hungry today. I'm just returning the favour."

Samus tilted her head and whined. "But it smells so good..."

"I'll let you take a sample," Wii Fit Trainer said, and Samus felt the pull on her locks loosen by a fraction, "just a little taste."

And that little taste was the tip of her tongue ever so slowly tracing the shape of the woman's glistening slit.

"Oh god..." she whispered, hooded eyes rolling upwards. Her thighs actually shivered.

Samus wrapped her hands underneath them. "So good," she murmured huskily, "I could get addicted, if you let me."

Wii Fit Trainer, with a guiding grip on Samus' hair, was only too happy to take that as her cue.


	6. Chapter 6

To the extent that she was since being introduced to Jigglypuff, Wii Fit Trainer felt she should've been more surprised with how quickly she grew comfortable with the pokemon. But perhaps it was merely a natural consequence; it was difficult to feel awkward around someone to whom you had been giving regular orgasms over the past two days.

"Wario, drop those shoulders. Roy," Wii Fit Trainer directed at the red-haired, squatting man as his thighs quivered, "try and push your hips forward as you bring yourself back up, that's it. Keep your back straight."

As she spoke, Jigglypuff lewdly moaned its own name. The pokemon was taking full, eager advantage of the policy under which they were both now bound, held in Wii Fit Trainer's arms as she walked around the class observing her profusely sweating clients. Reaching underneath it, the woman teased her tiny opening with a finger or two, Jigglypuff's large, bright eyes rolling upwards and a slack smile spreading across her round face in the process looked like someone had taken a marker to her mouth with the intention of creating the dumbest look possible. With how often she was coming to find Wii Fit Trainer, it was becoming both a familiar sight and sound.

All of the pink pokemon's shuddering orgasms Wii Fit Trainer manufactured by hand - typically the one she hadn't almost had a finger wrung off of. Doctor's orders. It wasn't until forty-eight or so hours after their initial introduction that Wii Fit Trainer finally got her first a taste of pokecunt.

'Finally' suggested that the opportunity had been yet to present itself; this simply wasn't true. It was the one thing Wii Fit Trainer had been avoiding doing. Her cheeks still warmed considerably whenever she took Jigglypuff into her arms amongst company and slid a digit between her tight, puffy lips. Their brand new arrangement was drawing much attention and that usually took the form of curious stares - which Jigglypuff seemed perfectly happy to take the brunt of as she whined on the length of Wii Fit Trainer's finger. The thought of eating the pokemon out with so many eyes on her made Wii Fit Trainer feel like she'd just stepped fully clothed out of the blistering summer sun into a baking hot sauna with gross, leaky faucets trapped under her arms.

Not all too pleasant, in short.

"Hey," a Zero Suit-ed Samus greeted as they, Wii Fit Trainer with Jigglypuff in arm, walked into the dining hall and sat at the table beside her. The woman was munching heartily - on food. It was actually the first time Wii Fit Trainer had witnessed Samus eating undisturbed. This was because, the woman learned, Samus had announced when  _she_  walked into the dining hall that she would snap the cock off of the next person who tried sticking it in her while she ate. The subtly tight corners of her mouth told Wii Fit Trainer she wasn't particularly in the brightest of moods.

"Is everything alright?"

"Fine," Samus replied, spooning a heap of rice into her mouth. "Why?"

Wii Fit Trainer sat Jigglypuff comfortably in her lap, petting its cute head. "Would you actually, you know, snap off..."

Samus laughed. "No. It's just been a busy day. I've been on my back all morning and my hands and knees all afternoon. I'm absolutely starving and I just want a few minutes to myself."

"Oh. Should we leave then?"

"Don't be silly," Samus said, "you're okay. Speaking of, have you eaten yet?"

"No, I just came to -"

"Not food," Samus cut across her, pointing down into Wii Fit Trainer's lap. "I meant her."

She blinked, then performed her best impression of a goldfish. "I...n-no, we haven't -"

"She's been hinting pretty heavily about it."

"You...you have?" Wii Fit Trainer said, looking down.

"Jiggly!"

"Mmhmm," Samus clarified for good measure. "Virtually every time you've had your fingers inside her. At least that's what I hear whenever I'm in earshot."

"Sorry," Wii Fit Trainer said sheepishly. "I don't understand pokemon."

"Give it time," Samus replied, casually gesturing with her spoon. "Anyway, why haven't you tried it yet? Not like you don't know what you're doing."

"That's not the point," Wii Fit Trainer hissed. "It's...it's...just the thought of doing it where everyone can see is...embarrassing."

Samus smirked. "You're not the one who'll be lying on her back. She is," the blonde said, pointing at the pokemon, "and as you've probably gathered Jigglypuff has little shame."

"Puff, puff!"

"She's not the only one," Wii Fit Trainer muttered, briefly eyeing Samus' wholly exposed chest.

"Shame doesn't do anyone any favours when the Freedom of Use policy is in play," the woman said. "Just makes things awkward for everyone."

"Yes, well, you'll forgive me if I'm not as open-minded as you are."

Samus chuckled. "Look, I get that it's not so easy in the first few days. Nothing is in this place. But trust me, you should try it. Jigglypuff has a few surprises up her sleeve. Metaphorically speaking. She doesn't have...You get the idea."

"Jiggly!" the cute pink ball squeaked.

Wii Fit Trainer bit into her lip. "It's not like I don't believe you, but -"

"I'll be here to fend off any untoward attention for your first time," Samus said, "and heaven knows I wouldn't say no to some light entertainment."

Wii Fit Trainer didn't see how she was going to get out of this. Especially not when Jigglypuff looked up at her, pleading with those big, shiny eyes. She gave in with a heavy sigh.

"Just ignore everyone else," Samus told her as she picked the pokemon up out of her lap and placed her on the table. "Oh, and Jigglypuff? You'd better hold on to something. She has a few tricks up  _her_  sleeve."

That something, as Wii Fit Trainer laid her on her back, turned out to be a small, black microphone that appeared suddenly out of nowhere. Either that or Wii Fit Trainer blinked and missed it when Jigglypuff retrieved it from an invisible pocket. She had no idea why of all things the pokemon produced that, until, to her utmost, blank surprise, Jigglypuff turned it around in her little hands and began lightly teasing the smoothly rounded off end against her tiny clitoral hood.

"Oh," Wii Fit Trainer said, staring.

Samus grinned beside her. "Get busy," she said, with a encouraging push.

Wii Fit Trainer lowered her head at the woman's direction. Jigglypuff was whining softly even before her tongue hesitantly poked out and traced the shape of small, glistening slit. An uncomfortable heat washed over her skin; she swore she could feel so many eyes on her. But that quickly cooled to make way for genuine surprise when Wii Fit Trainer drew her tongue back into her mouth and her senses registered the taste clinging to its tip.

"Cotton candy?" she said, turning to Samus. "Oh my god I love cotton candy!"

"You're in for it now, Jigglypuff," the blonde told her.

Wii Fit Trainer turned back to the pokemon with a hungry gleam in her eye. Jigglypuff whimpered in anticipation as Wii Fit Trainer dragged the legs of her chair across the floor, pushing it back so she could lean right forward. Moments later, yelps of "Puff!  _Puff!_ " were coming from their table.

She went at it like she hadn't eaten all day. Which in one sense was true; Wii Fit Trainer's last taste of pussy had been the night before. So the woman had more than enough of an appetite and the sweet taste of Jigglypuff's pokecunt was addictive. It wasn't long before her tongue was pushing in deep and the pokemon was practically thrashing and Samus was looking on with a satisfied smile.

"Good?" she asked, when Wii Fit Trainer paused to take a deep breath. The woman didn't even reply, just dove straight back in, sealing her mouth tight over Jigglypuff's sex and vigorously shaking her head. The pokemon's cry was sharp enough to draw several more pairs of eyes in their direction, but Samus was too busy watching Wii Fit Trainer's ponytail toss left and right to notice. Samus also didn't notice, as she fought back a spur of the moment urge to press Wii Fit Trainer's face flush against Jigglypuff with a hand gripping her charcoal grey hair, one Falco Lombardi swagger into the dining hall, zeroing immediately in on her after noting the utter absence of any other male.

She  _did_  notice, however, when a pair of feathered hands grabbed her by the head and yanked her face into his crotch.

"CAAAAAWWRGH!"

Wii Fit Trainer's head shot up, chin and lips glistening, and Jigglypuff's eyes snapped open. Both turned immediately in Samus' direction.

"Don't worry," the blonde woman said, smiling tightly, "I've got this."

'This', happened to be one blue, screaming, anthropomorphic bird.

To be fair to Falco, he hadn't been in the room when Samus had loudly issued her threat. Samus wasn't feeling very fair, however. What she was feeling, in fact, were how small, soft and squishy Falco's testicles were in the vice-like grip of her left hand. Wii Fit Trainer looked a little uncertain - about whether she should go back to slaking her thirst for Jigglypuff's juices without saying something or not. Because wow, she tasted  _heavenly_. Like the sweetest cotton candy. Wii Fit Trainer  _loved_  cotton candy. Samus must've known how much because she waved her off before she could even open her mouth to waste words and precious time not eating pokepussy.

"Light entertainment, remember?" the woman told her, visibly squeezing Falco's feathery pouch. The bird spluttered, eyes bulging out of his head. "I haven't had a good set of marbles to play with in a long while."

* * *

It really was something to hear a woman's strong, husky voice squeak at the height of her pleasure. That voice belonged to Samus as she straddled Wii Fit Trainer's face. The bed groaned underneath them and Samus' hands gripped dark, unbound hair as her hips jerkily rolled back and forth, her sopping wet sex muffling every appreciative groan that tried to escape Wii Fit Trainer's throat. Nevertheless, she was determined to let the blonde know how good she tasted, and in that regard her tongue and mouth were exceptionally expressive tools.

"Yes yes yes  _yes!_ "

It was like a series of shockwaves spreading through Samus' body, emanating from her tightly wound core. They robbed her blind of her strength and the woman fell forwards onto her hands, breathing hard. Then she chuckled, for no other reason at all than how good it felt to ache in all the right places. Still lying underneath her, Wii Fit Trainer kissed a moist inner thigh.

"How many is that now?" the woman asked.

"Three," Samus told her, breathlessly. "Four, if you count the small one."

"Mm. So, one more for the road?"

"Ayeeeee," the blonde whined, reaching between her legs to push Wii Fit Trainer's head away. "Nonono."

She laughed. "Had enough?"

Samus, collapsing flat onto her front, simply nodded into the pillow her golden locks were splayed across. Wii Fit Trainer lightly spanked one of her round, firm buns, earning herself a small gasp and shiver that ran the length of the woman's spine.

"I guess I'll let you off then. For now."

Samus murmured something unintelligible as Wii Fit Trainer lay down beside her, eyes closed in contentment. She traced aimless lines along the blonde's broad, muscled back, glimpsing the visible half of her mouth curve upwards.

"Mind if we talk?"

Samus shook her head.

"You seemed a little...well, off, today," Wii Fit Trainer said. "Are you alright?"

Samus nodded.

"You sure? After what happened with Falco?"

"He'll live," the blonde replied lazily. "Blue balled bastard."

"I guess..."

Samus cracked open an eye. "What are you really trying to ask?"

"I've watched you look steadily more pissed off from this morning until the moment you sent Falco to the infirmary. Maybe even after that too." Wii Fit Trainer pursed her lips, carefully choosing her words. "Do you...do you really  _want_ to be a part of this whole Free Use thing?"

"Nobody can make me do something I don't want to," Samus said. "Nobody. They'll try, but you saw what happens when  _that_  happens."

"You do want to do it then."

The woman shrugged. "Not what I originally came to the Mansion for, no. But I honestly don't mind. It's draining sometimes, recently in particular, but if I outright didn't want to do it I wouldn't."

"Why  _do_  you do it?" Wii Fit Trainer asked.

Samus paused for thought - and perhaps to enjoy the warm hand stroking her lower back.

"I suppose...some part of me enjoys the attention. And the concept is novel, at least for me," the woman said. "I don't know about Peach; she took to this like a fish to water. A little too readily if you ask me."

"What about Zelda?"

"Classic scenario," Samus replied with a slight smile. "This is her duty and so she will do it, despite what shame it might bring. A royal woman through and through."

"Do you actually enjoy it though, the sex? I mean," and Wii Fit Trainer couldn't help but smirk a little, "you pretty much melted as soon as I put my mouth on you."

The blonde rolled her eye. "Careful. Pride comes before a fall."

"What, are you going to kick me off the bed?"

"Considering it," Samus said suggestively.

Wii Fit Trainer pouted. "Naughty," she said, and spanked the woman's bottom. "Anyway, you're dodging my question."

"Remind me what it was about," Samus murmured.

"Sex, with the guys."

"Hmm. I don't think of it as sex," the blonde said after a long moment. "They're just using me - my body - to get off. I'm a collection of warm, tight holes for them to masturbate their cocks with." Samus looked away for a second, hugging the pillow to her face. "It's...kind of hot. The idea. I don't necessarily get off on what the guys are physically doing; they're not trying to make me feel good. Which is the point, I guess. There's a sense of detachment. They're fucking me, and I'm being fucked, but we're not fucking. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of not really," Wii Fit Trainer replied, feathering her touch down the back of strong, toned legs.

Samus smiled into her pillow. "It's different with you anyway."

"The sex?"

"Mmm," the woman said, and her thighs parted just a little more. "Yeah..."

"How so?"

"I want it," Samus quietly moaned. "One more."

"Just one?" Wii Fit Trainer asked, feeling wet heat at the tips of her fingers.

The blonde nodded. Wii Fit Trainer grinned.

"Orgasm number five, coming right up."

* * *

Samus woke up the next morning bright and early with a mood to match. Wii Fit Trainer sluggishly opened her eyes some minutes later filled with a strange curiosity.

"Hey," she said, as wrapped in a towel the tall blonde stepped out of the bathroom, "what else has Jigglypuff been saying that has gone in one ear and right out the other?"

"That she wishes you would let her munch on your quim," Samus said without skipping a beat.

"Oh. Okay."

"I mean those were pretty much the first words out of her mouth when I suggested your arrangement," the woman casually told her. "She thinks you're cute."

Wii Fit Trainer blinked. "I didn't realise Jigglypuff was quite so...forward."

"Yeah, well, when everyone is getting some kind of action besides you it's bound to be frustrating," Samus said, tying up her hair, "even if it's not the kind of action you're into."

Wii Fit Trainer watched the woman for a long moment, still barely half awake. Her mental capacity to filter out odd things from being spoken aloud was operating at somewhat sub-optimal levels.

"You know, you have really nice armpits."

Samus paused, hands lost in her locks. "Oh?"

"Really...smooth," Wii Fit Trainer said around a wide, jaw cracking yawn.

"Huh. Jigglypuff thinks so too."

Wii Fit Trainer's mouth snapped shut. Then opened again.

"Wait, what?"

"Of you I mean," Samus clarified, lowering her arms.

"M-mine?"

"Sure. Especially after you've just come out of a class. Says she bets they smell  _so_  good." Samus paused as she turned towards the walk-in closet. "Did I mention Jigglypuff's a little kinky?"

Wii Fit Trainer mutely shook her head. Samus smiled innocently.

"You two are going to have so much fun."

* * *

Wii Fit Trainer had a broadly inclusive definition of 'fun'; however, the idea of smothering Jigglypuff's face under her arms in public was one she couldn't quite stomach yet. One she could though, or at least was actively trying to, was finally letting the cute little pokemon reciprocate all her pleasurable gestures of goodwill. It was around lunch then that, with a spare pair of yoga pants in hand, Wii Fit Trainer went looking for Zelda to have a private word. As luck would have it, she crossed paths with the Princess walking down a corridor.

"Zelda," she called out, "just who I was looking for."

"Hello, dear," the woman replied, coming to a stop. Fox, awkwardly trotting along behind her with his furry hands clasped around Zelda's waist, looked relieved. "What can I do for you?" she asked obliviously, as the anthropomorph began humping against her backside.

"I was just looking for some advice," Wii Fit Trainer said, taking from the Princess' cue and pretending not to hear Fox grunting and growling.

Zelda lifted a silken gloved hand, already prepared to snap her fingers. "Concerning Samus?"

"Oh, no, no," Wii Fit Trainer said quickly. "Actually, this is about Jigglypuff. You know we're...?"

"Yes, I've seen you together," Zelda replied, jerking forwards. "You seem to enjoy each other's company."

"Well," Wii Fit Trainer said with a small laugh, "it's definitely an interesting development. The only trouble is I don't understand what Jigglypuff is saying, and according to Samus she's been saying a lot."

"Such as?" Zelda asked, brown locks of hair dancing around her face as Fox huffed and puffed behind her.

"So far, I've been doing all the 'work', I suppose. She wants to return the favour. But I don't want to strip down half-naked in front of a room full of...well," Wii Fit Trainer said, gesturing vaguely in Fox's direction. "You know."

She'd barely finished when the howling anthropomorph's vigorous rutting abruptly ceased. Zelda gave no reaction as, breathing like a wounded animal, Fox slipped out of her. Neither did she make a remark the moment Link immediately stepped in to take his place. It was perhaps useful to note that at this point in their conversation, a line was beginning to form behind the Princess. Wii Fit Trainer even spotted the two Italian brothers amongst it, and both looked quite irritable.

"I most certainly understand," Zelda spoke, regaining - for the most part - her attention. Wii Fit Trainer couldn't quite ignore the sloppy, wet squelch she heard when Link's hips slapped against the woman's cheeks. "Here," she said, holding out her hand, "pass me your garments."

In the time it took for Wii Fit Trainer's yoga pants to exchange hands, Link's expression shifted from delight to dismay. Then to the most intense, desperate look of focus she had ever seen. Apparently all for naught as the Hylian shouted something incoherent through gritted teeth moments later. Though she probably wouldn't have understood him anyway. Wii Fit Trainer felt she had a better chance deciphering Jigglypuff's peculiar use of its own name to communicate than Link's strangled grunts, gasps and yells.

"One possibility is that you remove portions of your attire equivalent to the areas you wish to expose," Zelda was saying, passing her critical eye over Wii Fit Trainer's yoga pants. "That is the most crude option however, one I do not believe you seek."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't be very comfortable walking around with my bits hanging out, no," Wii Fit Trainer said, as Link did just that, miserably walking away.

"Of course," the Princess said. "It will please you to know, then, that I am a practiced seamstress. There are several acceptable alternatives I can offer. For instance, here is one I made earlier."

Wii Fit Trainer, who had been distracted by the sight of Mario pushing aside his younger brother in a bid to get inside Zelda first, now turned back to the woman - and started in surprise.

"Hey, wait a minute! Where did you get that?"

'That', was a second pair of Wii Fit Trainer's yoga pants. One the woman swore she had misplaced.

"Samus passed it into my care almost two days ago," Zelda then told her, "and asked if I would to be so kind as to make some modest adjustments."

" _What_  adjustments?"

A heavy hand dropped down onto the Princess' shoulder, bending her forwards as she held up the pair of pants. It seemed Luigi had won the argument. By clocking his brother across the chin. Wii Fit Trainer was too incensed to notice.

"Think of it in the manner of a compartment," Zelda said, bouncing bodily off of Luigi's eager strokes. She pointed to the crotch of Wii Fit Trainer's pants, where what looked a lot like a zipped pouch had been added. "It provides not only allows access at your discretion, but will not hinder you in your other daily activities. Sheik tells me they are both comfortable and light while maintaining its flexibility."

"Sheik  _wore_  my pants?"

"I was bound to ensure that my work was of an exceptional standard, my dear."

All Wii Fit Trainer could manage in reply was a strained, frustrated whine. At the same time, Mario had picked himself up off the floor and yanked his brother backwards by the shoulder. Simultaneously, a young, wide-eyed boy with a creepy smile was tip-toeing around them towards an unoccupied Zelda. And moments later -

"OKAY, THAT'S  _ENOUGH!_ "

A woman's furious voice blasted down the hallway.

Everyone froze. Then turned as one. Samus was marching down the corridor, fists clenched, breasts jiggling, and her narrow eyes burning hot. She stopped in front of them.

"You two. With me. Meeting. Now."

And without another word, Samus stomped off.

There was, however, no mistaking who she was talking to. Zelda sighed and nodded. "Yes, alright."

The Villager didn't speak, but the manner in which he clung onto the Princess' skirts said more than enough. She glanced coldly over her shoulder.

"Unhand me, child."

He shook his head, a quivering little cock poking out of his shorts. Zelda snapped her fingers -

_Ziiiiip!_

\- and the Villager's hands quickly found somewhere else to be. Zelda's attention had already shifted to Wii Fit Trainer, who was stunned for so many reasons she wasn't sure which one had unhinged her jaw and left her mouth hanging open.

"Come along, dear," the Princess said calmly, smoothing down her skirts. "If the look of her countenance was any indication, I do believe Samus has finally reached the end of her tether."


	7. Chapter 7

Considering the few days she'd taken residence in it, Wii Fit Trainer knew that she had yet to see all of the Mansion. Upon taking sight of the vast, open space that apparently lay underneath it however, the woman realised she had no idea just how big this place really was.

The hangar bay felt like a city, almost to Wii Fit Trainer incomprehensible in size. From where she stood she couldn't even see the end of it, so far did it stretch into the distance, but it was at  _least_  large enough to house a monstrously sized airship against whose hull were folded enormous leathery wings. It was by far the hangar's most prominent feature, dominating the space otherwise occupied by a number of much smaller craft - one of which Wii Fit Trainer stood in the presence of, along with (she was about to learn) its pilot.

The meeting was over, that's what usually came as a result of one of the two parties engaged in discussion storming away, clicking heels fading into the distance. Wii Fit Trainer, feeling increasingly awkward, essentially served only to bear witness to Zelda and Samus arguing back and forth before the former took her impassioned leave. Samus gazed up at the tall, tall ceiling in her wake, sighed and then hopped up to park her naked buttocks on the edge of one of the many supply crates littered around the hangar. Wii Fit Trainer, glancing after the Hylian woman's retreating back, spoke for the first time since stepping out of the personnel transports they'd taken down from the Mansion.

"So, uh, who's Daisy?"

"Member of the royal family ruling over a kingdom called Sarasaland," Samus replied, feet lazily swaying a good few inches above the cool metallic floor. "A cousin to our dear Princess Peach."

"They're related?" Wii Fit Trainer asked, surprised.

"Somehow," said Samus. "I never cared for the details. Royal families always find ways to intermingle, particularly behind spouses' backs."

"So are Peach and Zelda..."

Samus shook her head. "I sincerely doubt it. Zelda would've thrown herself off a bridge already were that the case."

"Ouch," Wii Fit Trainer winced.

"Yeah, I don't think the landing would be pretty either."

"That's not what I meant," Wii Fit Trainer said flatly, earning a smirk in return. "Anyway, it doesn't seem like Zelda's especially fond of this Daisy character."

"No. Neither am I really," Samus said, thrusting her chest forward. Appearing to at least; she was actually stretching her back but Wii Fit Trainer was certainly not complaining about the fortunate consequence of that action. "Like she said, Daisy is loud, obnoxious and rude. But like  _I_  said, she's an insatiable cock addict who'll fuck anything that moves and right now we could do with a couple extra holes lying around."

Wii Fit Trainer's nose wrinkled at that; traces of a pungent whiff still hung in the air around the blonde woman. Wario's doing. In a bid to clear out a room full of guys arguing (and in some cases physically fighting) over who got to use Samus next, he'd let off an almighty stinker. That had been her last straw, and apparently her fist was the last thing Wario would see for the next few hours.

"Yeah, thanks. I know," Samus said tonelessly, catching Wii Fit Trainer out as she tried to innocently pass off her itching nostrils. "I stink."

"You don't."

Samus arched her brow.

"Okay, you do," Wii Fit Trainer said sheepishly, "just a little."

The blonde groaned irritably. "I'm going to shove a douche so far up that bastard's ass..."

"So why did you bring us down here?" Wii Fit Trainer asked, once she'd finished chuckling.

Samus spread her arms as if to pull in the entire hangar and smother it between her breasts. "This is my retreat, when the madness up there gets too much for me."

"I see," Wii Fit Trainer said, looking around once more, "and what belongs to who?"

"Well, first, that giant motherfucker is the Halberd," Samus said, pointing her attention towards the airship. "Metaknight's pride and joy."

Wii Fit Trainer gave her a sidelong glance, struggling not to smirk. "Is he compensating for something?"

"No. No, he most definitely is not."

Next up were a handful of Arwings, what Wii Fit Trainer could only surmise were the futuristic equivalent of a fighter plane judging by their size and minimalist design. On another side of the hangar were amassed a sizeable collection of race cars, and Samus pointed out to her the vividly blue machine nestled amongst them that belonged to Captain Falcon before begrudgingly admitting that the man was indeed a talented driver when in a conscious state.

"And this?" Wii Fit Trainer asked, pointing up at the sleek, roundly curved vessel they were practically stood right underneath. "Who does it belong to?"

Samus paused for a moment to turn to it, her eyes soft with familiarity. "This is a Hunter-Class gunship, Mark II. She's mine."

Wii Fit Trainer blinked. It shouldn't have been that difficult to tell, really. The distinct lines and colour scheme of the ship's hull matched exactly that of Samus' hulking armour, the neon-green design of its canopy bearing much similarity to the woman's helmet visor. Wii Fit Trainer felt rather silly for not making the observation sooner. She blamed it on Samus' tantalising half-nakedness. Then something occurred to her: the fact that Samus owned a gunship in the first place. Words tumbled out of her mouth.

"Wait. What  _are_  you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, what do you do?" Wii Fit Trainer corrected herself. "What's your job?"

Samus thought about that for a minute. "I'm a messenger," she eventually answered, "the kind that's always getting shot at."

"I take it you don't work for a postal service."

"No. I work for myself."

Wii Fit Trainer folded her arms. "So, it's you against the world, huh?"

Samus smirked. "Try the galaxy."

"The...the what?"

Samus thumbed towards her ship. "Takes me all the way across the deep, starry black, safe and sound."

"You mean...space."

"That's the one."

"...Are you...?"

"Human?" Samus finished, clearly enjoying the confusion Wii Fit Trainer felt etched hotly into her face. "Yes. Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"I wasn't born on this planet," Samus told her, smiling. "Somewhat more of an exotic catch than you originally thought, huh."

"Well, I thought you were a robot at first, honestly," Wii Fit Trainer told her.

"Easy mistake to make. I bank on it, in fact. The appearance of a menacing, soulless killing machine has its uses."

Wii Fit Trainer smirked. "You don't look so menacing right now, with your tits hanging out."

"Oh, I still could," Samus said quietly as the woman stepped in between her parted legs, "but I figure you won't want to kiss me if I make a scary face."

Wii Fit Trainer trained her eyes on the blonde's soft lips. "Take me for a ride."

"Hmm?"

"In your ship."

"Don't you have classes to teach?"

Wii Fit Trainer shrugged. "I can cancel them."

"Sounds like bad business. Besides," Samus said, "I need someone up there to help keep Zelda sane."

"Where are you going to be?"

"Down here, keeping myself sane."

Wii Fit Trainer pursed her lips. "Sounds selfish."

"More like sensible," Samus replied. "Mood I'm in right now, the first thing I'd do were I to go back up there is find Peach - and then beat Bowser around the head with her. The way he's been hogging the woman the past few days is the main reason we've had to resort to bringing in Daisy."

"Huh," Wii Fit Trainer said, "can't have that, I suppose. So when will she be arriving?"

"Daisy? Oh she'll already be here."

Wii Fit Trainer paused. "What? How? You and Zelda were  _just_  talking about her."

"I've been lead to suspect that Daisy has the Mansion bugged," Samus said. "Mention her name enough times and she'll conveniently happen to drop by to visit her dear old cousin in the same hour."

"Sort of like Bloody Mary."

"Wow," Samus laughed, "what did she do to piss  _you_  off?"

Wii Fit Trainer frowned, confused. "Who?"

"Mary."

She stared at the blonde for a long moment. Then remembered that while human Samus was, technically, an alien. Chuckling, Wii Fit Trainer leaned forward and planted a kiss on the woman's lips.

"Nevermind. It's an Earth thing."

* * *

There was no welcoming party to greet her as she marched up the steps leading to the Mansion, but the woman knew how to make an entrance: straight through the front doors that whipped open in her presence as she strode confidently into the luxurious foyer. Standing poised with her hands at her hips and a wide, gleaming grin, the woman cast her eye about the place and immediately decided her first course of action.

"You there!"

The boy stopped in his tracks. So too did the piercing shriek of an axehead dragging along the marble floor. Why was he wielding an axe indoors? Certainly not to chop down trees, no, but it was an excellent deterrent to any curious soul who saw him walking down the corridor towards them. Not this one, apparently. The boy slowly turned unnervingly unblinking eyes to the source of the voice that called out to him.

The glare of sunlight streaming in through the doors made it tricky at first to properly see her, but then as she helpfully stepped forward the Villager managed to get a proper look at the woman. His brow creased. Since when did Peach wear orange? But alas, 'twas not the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom that stood before him, casting the shadow of her generous bosom over his short stature.

"Hi! I'm Daisy."

The boy tilted his head. Daisy?

The woman smirked. "You're new here. Well, I always believe in making good first impressions. Get your dick out."

He stared up at her for the longest moment. In the next, a weighty axe clattered to the floor. The Villager's shorts were quick to follow.

* * *

"How unprofessional," Peach huffed.

Bowser grunted in agreement.

"Why even hold classes if you're not going to be there to teach them?"

Bowser grunted in agreement.

"I even took the effort to get changed during lunch!"

Bowser grunted in agreement.

"I bet she's off somewhere being lesbians with Jigglypuff.  _Ugh!"_

Snorting, Bowser watched as Peach, kitted in a tight top and a pair of shorts presently yanked down around her knees, jolted bodily forward with an especially sharp thrust. "Ooooh," she moaned, a thick rod of Koopa meat sinking to the root inside her. That was the sound Bowser wanted to hear; he was already sick of her complaints about Wii Fit Trainer failing to show up at the gym on the hour. Or at all. Not that he was particularly patient enough to wait for any reasonable length of time. Bowser had picked up and carried Peach out of the room within five minutes. She bounced happily on his cock all the way down the corridor, slim arms wrapped around him. Bowser actually spent his seventh (or was it eighth? Ninth even?) load of the day inside her along the way, a feat any real Koopa would be proud of.

The proclaimed benefits of Wii Fit Trainer's programme were not coming along so well.

"We should keep practicing," Peach suggested. The Koopa King was more than happy to oblige, so in swung the nearest door of a room Bowser didn't care to notice the details for besides the coffee table he threw Peach down on top of. Face down, the pert cheeks of her delicious ass poised high in the air, Bowser was hard again in seconds. And nearing the brink of yet another climax in almost the same amount of time.

"Oh! I can feel you throbbing!" Peach cried, looking back over her shoulder. "Remember what Wii Fit Trainer said: you have to breathe and -"

"Enough chatter, woman," Bowser growled. "I'm...already...graaaagh!"

The King reared back his giant head as he pushed deep into Peach's sloppy insides and spontaneously orgasmed. Given that she'd barely spent any time since waking that morning without having her pussy plugged with protuberant Koopa meat, the Princess' tank was running full on Bowser's cum, to the point of overflowing. Thus accumulated ejaculate spurted out of her packed cunt when he ejaculated, sticky splotches of very recent ejaculation streaked across the glass surface of the coffee table. Not to mention Peach's own succulent juices. It was certainly a mess - not that Bowser had any intention of cleaning up. Sure, he knew the rules. But that's what children were for.

The Koopalings were always one step behind him, dwelling in his vast shadow and treading in slimy trails of spunk.

Peach sighed as Bowser slipped out of her, with a thud and prolonged squeak as his length dragged across stained glass. "I think we ought to go and look for Wii Fit Trainer," she said, turning onto her side with her lips pinched together. "You need as much help as you can get."

* * *

Zelda, after storming out of the hangar following Samus' declaration, was still fuming long afterwards as she marched towards the kitchens. If past experience was anything of an accurate indicator, it was the one place in the Mansion that would be free of infuriating antics. Daisy had no business being anywhere near cooking fires; the first time that had been allowed was swiftly determined to be the last time. And besides, Zelda had dinner to prepare. So it was to her great astonishment when she pushed open the door and stepped across the threshold that the kitchen, readily accepted to be the Hylian woman's domain, was already occupied.

"Oh," Daisy said, with a wet pop extricating a tapered length of cockmeat from her mouth, "hey Zel!"

The Princess' jaw grew tight, teeth grinding on top of each other. "My name, is Zelda," she said curtly.

"Mmmmrmmph what was that?" Daisy said, pulling back against the pair of hands that had just turned and shoved her head into a bristly haired crotch.

Zelda's eyes narrowed, gaze piercingly cool upon the the pair of males to either side of the kneeling Princess. Yoshi and Lucario paid her little mind in return; they were too busy moaning their respective names as Daisy's brunette head darted eagerly between them. Zelda's lips tightened into a thin line at the sight of her gobbling up their pink lengths in turn like a woman starved of all other sustenance. Daisy's utter lack of royal decorum flushed even Zelda's cold cheeks with heat.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded, of all of them.

"I caught...these two...snacking on...treats," Daisy replied, a touch breathless as she passed her head back and forth, "and then," she continued, coiffed brown hair swaying as she sunk down to the root of Yoshi's prick, "I thought...I could do...with a snack too!"

A string of pearls hung from the woman's chin as Lucario's paws held her in place and he proceeded to rut against her mouth. The front of her dress, upon which sat a gleaming turquoise stone more valuable than the collective hides of the animals Daisy knelt between, was stained with heavy splotches of saliva, flecks of which spurted out over the edge of her lips as Lucario thrust himself vigorously between them. All it took was for Zelda to blink and the woman's mouth was suddenly host to Yoshi's length once again, which liberally glistened as Daisy bobbed so quickly on it that Zelda began feeling dizzy simply watching her. Of course, it didn't help that the heady smell of cock was quickly filling the room. The Hylian Princess fumed as by the second her sanctuary was further defiled.

"This is  _my_  kitchen. Get  _out_."

Nose buried in Lucario's fur and her hands wrapped around the back of his thighs, Daisy shook her head and worked the last inch of his meat into her throat. She surfaced with a great, big gasp and all-too-pleased-with-herself grin moments later, Lucario's spit-lathered pokecock positively dripping a spunky concoction. "Not my call to make, Zel," her fellow Princess told her, already turning her attention to Yoshi.

"It's Zelda!"

"Sure, surmmmmph," Daisy managed, waving a dismissive hand in the Princess' direction as her mouth was eagerly stuffed with dick. Behind her, Lucario was already stroking himself to readiness once more, pawing at the woman's hair. The musk that wafted from his crotch singed Zelda's nostrils and they flared in disgust. The woman drew herself up to her full height, fists clenched and her eyebrows almost sewn together as cold blue eyes burned hot with royal outrage.

"So be it," Zelda declared, and she whipped around, giving Daisy, Yoshi and Lucario her tall back in a significant display of complete and utter contempt. "You will all starve!"

And with that, she marched straight out of the room.

* * *

Samus sat back in her gunship, eyes closed as she breathed in the metallic tang of control panels spread out in front of her, a sterile smell one could attribute to the bottle of cleaning fluid she'd wiped down the pilot's chair with, and the warm scent of her own pussy. That last one was still somewhat heady, given the fact that a mere handful of minutes before had Samus just experienced a soaking wet orgasm.

Habitually secretive, it was known to none other than herself that Samus could squirt. The Mansion's men were only concerned with their own pleasure and not even Wii Fit Trainer had managed to coax that glorious mess out of her yet. It was no fault of hers though; Samus practically had to perform ritualistic dance to stoke herself up to that maddening degree where her body felt, literally, like something was going to explode. She didn't know how to describe that intense pressure in words, only in dumb, monosyllabic wailing as she pinched her clit and some unseen force lanced through her spine, jutting shuddering hips up into the air as fat droplets of pussy juice sprayed onto the seat she'd been slouched into for something like an hour, edging herself ever closer to a high that almost knocked her flat out.

But sweet gods did it feel so fucking good.

"I should check on them," Samus mumbled, hearing nothing more than the quiet hum of her gunship in response. That was fine - good, in fact. Sometimes long dead voices in her head answered back when she spoke to herself. But that was a melancholy she would dwell on another day. For the time being, the woman sat up, lifted hands behind her head to tie up long, loose hair into a practical tail, and then reached out to the panels in front of her.

Numerous holographic displays were hovering in the air seconds later, upon each one painted a different perspective of the Mansion above. Samus held to her chest many secrets, one being that she hadn't been entirely truthful with Wii Fit Trainer early regarding a certain Princess that hailed from the kingdom of Sarasaland. For starters, Samus' relationship with the Princess was not so unfriendly as she let on. And secondly, the Mansion  _was_  most certainly bugged. But not by Daisy. 

It didn't take much flitting through camera feeds before Samus happened upon the woman. Daisy was draped over the back of one of the drawing room's couches, occupied at either end. And entertaining more company than just the pair of cocks currently nestled inside her it seemed. There was a line that practically extended out the door. Even as Samus watched, Luigi pulled out of and swatted the Princess' rear end, her skirts bunched around her waist, before moving around to the other side of the couch where, after apparently draining a satisfied looking Link's balls dry, Daisy's mouth hung hungrily open waiting to be fed another length of throbbing meat.

Suffice to say, the woman was more than doing her part.

In an ideal world Daisy would have been a permanent residence in the Mansion long ago, for a perfectly justifiable reason: the Princess could steam roll through a horde of men any day of the week. She would, Samus was sure, happily take on the responsibilities the Freedom of Use policy imposed on the Mansion's women all by herself. She hadn't been lying when she told Wii Fit Trainer the woman was an addict for dick. However, Daisy pushed the buttons of another Princess a little too handily. As adventurous as she was, there was more at risk than just Samus' friendship with Zelda whenever Daisy was around. She drove the Hylian woman to madness, madness such as -

Wait.

Samus leaned forward, reversing the direction in which she'd been swiping through camera feeds. She had them planted all over the Mansion including, of course, her own room. What drew her attention to it now was the fact that her suit, sitting cosy and dormant in the walk-in closet, had suddenly just begun broadcasting an alert signal.

**_INTRUDER DETECTED_ **

Samus' eyes narrowed as she read the scarlet words scrawled across the holo-display. "Who the hell...?" she began to mutter, already planning what retribution for this invasion of privacy she would mete out. And then she abruptly stopped, about the same time a figure wrapped head to foot in bandages and a tight fitting navy-blue garb entered the camera's field of view.

"Bugger."

Sheik moved forward into the room with purpose. Samus knew she wasn't about to like what she was going to see even if she had no idea what that was about to be. A heavy sigh escaped her lips; this was the price she had to pay for evening up the odds. There were too many hot-headed pricks thinking with their hot-headed pricks and too few holes to go around to satisfy them all. They'd been struggling to keep up with the demand even before Wii Fit Trainer's arrival - and since that had gone lesbian shaped Business 101 called for immediate action. Daisy just so happened to be a willing, competent business partner in that regard. But Samus knew Zelda couldn't have cared less, even if she knew that Daisy's immediate summoning to the Mansion was far from coincidental.

So here she had to sit, watching as out whipped an enormous cock, a monstrous pole of flesh hanging almost down to the knees when limp, rising to intimidating salute with a pair of hands curled around the thick slab of its shaft, pumping, twisting and twirling around the fat, purple crown at whose tip was already forming a huge dollop of pre-cum as Sheik -

"Oh, great," Samus said, rolling her eyes. " _So_  mature."

\- began to masturbate furiously over her pillow.

* * *

By the time Wii Fit Trainer arrived to take the class scheduled immediately after lunch it had already ended. By which was meant that all of her clients had long since deserted the gym. Few things in her life had left Wii Fit Trainer feeling so embarrassed.

But it wasn't her fault! How was she to know that it took much longer to get back up to the Mansion from the hangar lying underneath it than originally anticipated when on the way down she'd been in such trance-like awe of the facilities the Mansion boasted? And after she had spent the whole of lunch searching said Mansion high and low for her, how exactly was Wii Fit Trainer supposed to refuse Jigglypuff the orgasm or three the pokemon demanded upon finally crossing paths with her, when the moment she set her lips to Jigglypuff's the exquisite taste of cotton candy melted ever so sweetly onto Wii Fit Trainer's tongue?

It wasn't her fault, she told herself afterwards, chin glistening as contented Jigglypuff floated up to plant a kiss on her cheek. It was Samus', dragging her along to the meeting she essentially played no part in the first place. Oh, she was going to have some words with her later.

Right now, though, she needed to find Zelda. Because Samus had asked her to keep an eye on the Princess, ideally to make sure, at least for the first few hours of her 'visit', that she didn't cross paths with Daisy. Bad things would happen, apparently. Wii Fit Trainer had a class to teach prior, however; two in fact. Determined to make up for her unprofessional tardiness, Samus' request had to wait until just before dinner. And honestly, a little part of Wii Fit Trainer wanted to spite the woman for inadvertently making her look the fool in front of her clientèle. Bowser had been amongst the group taking the class she missed, Peach too. Wii Fit Trainer didn't doubt she was going to hear about  _that._

She also didn't doubt that she would find Zelda in the kitchens making the last preparations for that evening's meal. The kitchen turned out to be empty however, at least of the Princess. And none of the hungry handful crammed into it knew where to find her. Not to mention that the typically mouthwatering aromas wafting into the corridors at this time of day were unusually absent along with her. Wii Fit Trainer was at a loss. As was half the Mansion, and they were all getting hungrier by the minute.

Murmurings began at some point. Wii Fit Trainer couldn't exactly pinpoint the moment, but she recognised when a flow of movement began to pull the Mansion's denizens towards the dining hall. Curiosity led her to follow it, particularly when the name of a particular woman she had yet to meet but had heard particularly, one could say  _interesting,_ things about began to float through the air.

She was in the thick of the throng by the time it reached the grand doors of the dining hall, thrown wide open in all-inclusive invitation. A voice even called out to them, a woman's voice, aggressive, challenging and thickly muffled in between syllables. To what precisely they were all invited, well, for that a stunned Wii Fit Trainer could only attribute one word. Two actually. More like a phrase.

Monkey business.


	8. Chapter 8

The Princess' head moved quickly back and forth, shoulder length brunette locks wound around tightly around Ness' fingers. The young lad had his back to the wall, practically whimpering as Daisy slipped the head of his cock between her lips, worked her mouth down the shaft, then poked out her tongue and scooped up his hairless package, nose squashed flat against the boy's crotch. Ness felt like he'd been hit twice by PK Thunder; one minute he and Daisy were approaching each other from opposite ends of the hallway and the next his shorts were bunched around his ankles.

"Where's that other boy?" Daisy asked, extricating Ness' boy-prick from her mouth. "The blonde one."

"Lucas?"

"Ah, that's it," Daisy said, stroking him off. "Where is he? Far as I can remember you two are usually a package deal."

"He can wait his turn," Ness said quickly.

Daisy smirked. "No offence, kid, but a single course meal's far from enough to fill me up."

"Can you put it back in your mouth now?" Ness whined.

She stood up instead, a slant to her lips. "Let's go find your friend first."

"But -!"

"I'm not sure I'd feel you back there, Ness," Daisy said, eyes glinting. "Two of you at the same time, though? It would almost be like fucking a real cock."

The boy stared up at her. "What?"

Daisy laughed, not particularly kindly. "Don't think about it too hard. Or you'll go soft." She pointed. "Oops, too late!"

Before Ness could say a word in reply however, a terrifying bellow rang out. Lesser men would cower upon hearing it, slinking away in shame. The women fled, running as far in the opposite direction as their sensibilities could take them. But for Daisy, it was the most exhilarating sound she'd heard all day.

_Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum_

The Princess knew it before she saw him, and it was only moments later that the ape hurtled into view. He practically threw himself forwards off of his knuckles, giant fists pounding into the floor. Nature's cry thundered from peeled back lips and Daisy lifted her hands into the air, reaching high and stretching out her body.

"You should probably step back," she advised Ness, who - in the presence of a slab of meat swaying menacingly between furry thighs that was almost as long as he was tall - had been reduced to a staring, trembling wreck. "C'mon, scoot!" Daisy said. "More. A bit more. There, good," she said, with the boy pressed flat up against the wall. The Princess patted him on the head. And then suddenly disappeared the next moment in a passing blur of brown-backed ape.

"See you around, Ness!"

* * *

"There's no point in us going to class together if you're not going to put any of it into practice."

Bowser's nostril slits flared at the accusation. "Who said I'm not?"

"You're finishing just as quickly as you always did!"

"And ready for another round even quicker. Grahaha!"

"It doesn't work like that," Peach said, folding her arms. "You're supposed to _last_ longer. Mario's got the gist of it. _He'll_ be fucking me all night at this rate!"

Bowser snorted. "Good luck trying. I'll be keeping you to myself from now on."

With a theatrical gasp, the Princess rounded on him. "You can't do that!"

"I can do whatever I want; I'm the KING," Bowser said, jabbing himself in the chest. Which probably wasn't the brightest idea with a set of razor sharp claws. The Koopa's face contorted into some kind of half wince as Peach stood fuming up at him.

"We have _rules_ ," she said, "and since you're not making any effort, I don't think I'll be lending you my help for much longer." Peach turned her nose up at him, blonde ponytail swaying behind her head. "It's getting boring anyway."

Bowser snorted even louder. "Yeah, sure. That's a lie."

The Princess aimed a bright, blue-eyed glare at him. "That's - my cousin!"

"Cousin?" the Koopa King snarled, spinning around in confusion as Peach suddenly flew past him. "What cousin?

Their journey through the Mansion in search of Wii Fit Trainer conveniently took a backseat to their argument right in front of the doors of the dining hall, a room that - as he turned to face it Bowser realised - was packed full of Smashers gathered around the tables. Well, one table. The very same Peach hopped and skipped towards with her hands daintily cast to either side of her swinging hips and her face brimming with joy.

"Daisy!"

* * *

Wind whipping through her hair, the Princess beat her fists against the ape's back. "Donkey Kong, you big lug, where are you taking me?"

The hurtling ape didn't reply. Well he did, but "Ooh Ooh Ah Ah!" were sounds Daisy generally made when being stuffed full of dick, not as a means of useful communication. She also didn't understand why he hadn't just taken her there and then right in front of poor little Ness - little in every sense - rather than tossing her over his shoulder and pelting off down the hallway. Since when had Donkey Kong ever cared about privacy? The ape had the capacity for only two trains of thought: bananas and, Daisy found out right then as thick black trails of smoke were coughed into the air by a spluttering pair of jetpack barrels, selfishly keeping his prize to himself.

The Princess looked on, slightly bemused as Diddy Kong quickly closed the distance. His ape friend could really get going at full tilt, but with the Barrel Jet strapped to his back there was no way the elder Kong was outrunning the monkey. Of course, said Kong thought he had the edge, so he was much more surprised than Daisy when Diddy swooped down, slipped her out from under the ape's vast arm and barrelled off, throwing a cheeky shout over his shoulder in the process.

Donkey Kong wore a look of such affront upon his face one would think he'd fallen victim to the most heinous of wrongdoings. Daisy, hanging upside beneath an erratically piloted, crudely fashioned jetpack, merely folded her arms and arched her brow as the ape quickly grew smaller. That prompted him to pridefully beat his chest and gallop after them. Diddy shrieked when the ape yanked on his tail; Daisy exchanged hands again when the monkey rattled off shots from his Peanut Popgun and Donkey Kong instinctively threw his arms up to protect his handsome features. The Princess, by this point, looked like she been put through consecutive wash cycles.

"Would someone just fuck me already!?"

So in through the doors of the dining hall they crashed, and onto the first table Donkey Kong sighted did Daisy find herself tossed across, feet dangling over the edge as the breath was knocked straight out of her lungs. Her dress was yanked up and her panties - panties? What panties? The Princess was naked from the neck down underneath her royal gown, soaking wet between her smooth, long legs and gasping wantonly the moment she felt ape-cock nuzzling against her hairless lips. The tip alone stretched Daisy almost to the width of her clenched fist - and even with small hands that was no laughing matter. However, as soon as it began to slip inside, Donkey Kong pulled out again. Or rather, was evicted from the premises.

With a jetpack powered kick to the curb.

Diddy wasted no time finding his purchase, and then finding her pussy. The younger Kong's weight squarely on the back of her thighs, Daisy gasped aloud when with a single thrust several inches of monkey-meat sank into her hot, tight twat.

"Finally!"

Diddy was quick to call his agreement, clapping excitedly. Daisy yelped as the rhythm was drummed out on her exposed buttocks, then practically held her breath with glee as the monkey's hips drew back so that he could -

\- be suddenly yanked into the air and tossed aside by an elder, displeased Kong. Who barely secured his grip on Daisy's hips before Diddy rocketed back into the fray. Before long Donkey Kong was swatting at the air whilst being pelted with high-powered peanut projectiles and Daisy, lying frustrated and unused across the tabletop, finally turned around to look over her shoulder and yelled: "Hey! I've got _two_ holes back there, remember?"

The Kongs stopped immediately, Diddy's big toe jammed up the ape's nostril. They looked between each other, and then at Daisy, who propped herself up on all fours, swaying luscious hips and reaching back to pull apart round, creamy white cheeks.

"How long are you boys gonna keep me waiting, huh?"

Funnily enough, not very long at all.

* * *

"Daisy!" Peach called excitedly. The throng of Smashers parted to give her passage through to the central attraction, and there she saw her fellow Princess' head turn at the sound of her voice.

"Peach!" Daisy returned, retrieving an arm from around Donkey Kong's neck and waving her over. "How's my favourite cousin?"

"Clearly not having as much fun as you are right now!"

Daisy grinned shamelessly. Then moaned deliriously as in tandem monkey and ape stuffed her full of cock. The Princess was sandwiched between them, held up in Donkey Kong's arms who stood on one side of the table. Diddy, standing on the table itself, was pressed right up against the woman's back, angling an impressive length of meat between her pert cheeks. Betwixt the legs spread wide and balanced in the crook of the ape's furry, muscled arms, Peach spied the thick girth of Donkey Kong's shaft thrusting wildly up into Daisy's snatch.

"When did you get here?" Peach asked then, looking up at her bouncing cousin. "I didn't even know you were coming."

"You know me," the Princess replied. "I like dropping in unannounced every now and then."

Peach clapped her hands. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here, Daisy. We always have so much fun together!"

"There's no time like the present," her cousin told her. "Get in on the action!"

And at that Peach turned, beholding the men of the Mansion gathered all around them, watching eagerly, some already sporting noticeable bulges. "Goodness," she said breathlessly, giggling behind her hand. "I'm spoilt for choice."

The choice was more than happily made for her instead. In seconds Peach's shorts were looped around her knees and she had no idea who was to blame. Another unseen culprit freed her breasts from the confines of her tight top virtually in the same moment and suddenly Peach was surrounded. Hands were roving over every exposed inch of her trim body; there were lips against her back and tongues against her hips. Fingers, thick, greasy, thin and spindly, slipped between her thighs. Peach couldn't tell what from who as she gasped and threaded her own digits into the hair of the heads hovering near her chest, eager mouths suckling on her little pink pebbles of flesh as behind her, Daisy whooped with delight.

"That's the spirit. Show her a good time boys!"

However, there was one party in particular that strongly objected to the idea.

"The only one who'll be showing her a good time..."

Peach yelped as Bowser's huge hand closed over her head and plucked the woman bodily out from amongst the gang of molesters.

"...is _me._ "

"Bowser! Put me down this instant!"

"At my leisure," he replied, transferring his grip on the Princess and pinning her arms to her sides. "You're mine, Peach. Mine! I'm not sharing you with anyone."

"Ugh!" Peach cried out in disgust, struggling in the Koopa King's grasp. "Unhand me, you fiend. I...will...be...shared!"

And with that declaration the Princess managed to slip an arm out of his grip, and in hers was suddenly held a large, gleaming, cast iron frying pan. The Koopa's eyes widened. Peach's flared hotly - just before she brought the pan smashing down on top of his head.

"Bad!"

_CLANG_

"Bad!"

_CLANG_

"Bowser!"

**_CLANG!_ **

The dining hall fell silent. Even the two Kongs took pause as all attention turned on Bowser. The Koopa blinked, slowly, but he couldn't seem to get his eyes to point in the same direction. Not to mention how severely he was beginning to sway on the spot, teetering on the edge of an invisible cliff. Her lips pursed and sharp, cutting glare fiercely narrow, Peach extricated her other arm from Bowser's slackening grip and folded them tightly across her chest. And then the entire room watched him keel over.

"Hmph!" said Peach, stepping free of his limp extremity. The massive unconscious heap Bowser had become cast a shadow over the room, one out of which the Princess summoned several wacky looking Koopas. "Remove him from my sight," Peach demanded, and the Koopalings were quick to obey as waning sunlight streaming in through a high window glinted off the rounded edge of the frying pan clutched in her grip. "And don't let him from his dungeon until he has learned some manners!"

A cheer rose as on shaky knees the young Koopas picked up and escorted Bowser's bruised and battered form from the room. "Ha! That's my cousin," Daisy shouted, pumping her fists into the air. "Now let's get back to the party!"

"Indeed," Peach declared cheerily, and the frying pan she'd wielded disappeared just as quickly into a nameless pocket of existence as it had whipped into being when she turned to face the crowd of men. "Now tell me, whose lovely hands did I feel on my bosom before we were rudely interrupted?"

One Italian handyman handily owned up to the fact; that was his job after all. However, his equally handsy brother immediately challenged his claim. Soon Peach was back amongst the circle of males to whom she eagerly surrendered her body, enjoying several pairs of hands contesting with one another to decide which had best mastered the means of womanly exploration.

Those not of the Mushroom Kingdom flocked to Daisy. Splotches of Diddy Kong's spent load dripped all over the table; the brown-backed ape was still going strong as Falco succeeded in being the first to collect on his claim to the woman's sloppy, used hole. Meanwhile from either side of her a pair of cocks were shoved into Daisy's face, both of which she took in the firm, silky grasp of gloved hands and began enthusiastically jerking off. The smell of sex rose quickly to taint the air, carried heavily on the squeals, groans, moans and grunts elicited from and by the two Princesses as their collection of holes were put to thorough use. And still standing by the doors through which Bowser had been carried in a state of shock and awe, Wii Fit Trainer looked on, unable to root herself from the spot.

"A fabulous summary," spoke a voice at her shoulder, "but we should probably get out of here."

Wii Fit Trainer jumped. " _Stop_ doing that."

"I'm keeping a note of how easily spooked you are, especially when you're fully committed to narrating everything you see."

"Leave me alone," Wii Fit Trainer said grumpily.

"I was thinking more along the lines of we need to leave this room," Samus said, taking hold of her wrist, "sooner rather than later."

"What's the rush?"

"Well for starters, I'm getting quite hot and bothered watching all this sex. More importantly, so is Donkey Kong," Samus said, pointing out the ape as he beat a fist triumphantly against his chest, "and when he's in the mood he'll pounce on the first thing he lays eyes on and won't give two bananas about its preferences."

Colour somehow drained even further from Wii Fit Trainer's pale features. "Oh."

"Exactly."

"That's not a problem for you though, is it?"

Samus grimaced as Donkey Kong suddenly bellowed, a lust-crazed thrust driving him deep between Daisy's legs. "That depends. He also tends not to care which hole he ends up in, and I'd actually like to be able to walk straight for the rest of the day."

Wii Fit Trainer let herself be lead out after that, quickly leaving behind the sounds of depravity coming from the dining hall. Her eyes trained on Samus' exposed backside as they turned a corner, the woman still dressed in her conveniently revealing Zero Suit. A thought occurred to her as the natural swing of Samus' hips swayed her firm buns side to side.

"What are you doing up here anyway? You told me you were staying down in the hangar all day."

"Which was the plan," Samus replied, walking slightly ahead of her. "Something came up. And all over the place."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind," the blonde said, afterwards muttering - "I hope the smell's gone by tonight..."

Wii Fit Trainer cast her gaze about the corridor as they walked through it. "It's really quiet."

"Yeah. Helps when you've got most of the madness contained to a single room. They'll be at it for ages," Samus told her, "especially with Daisy involved. Always the more the merrier with her."

"So you're saying we're not likely to come across anyone else? We're pretty much alone?"

"I...suppose so? Why?"

A mischievous smile spreading slowly across her face, Wii Fit Trainer was already reaching out to grab Samus' elbow. The woman barely had time to vocally register her surprise before being pulled around and pushed back up against the wall. Now that she was stood there, Wii Fit Trainer's hand planted to either side of her with a cocky slant to her mouth, Samus realised -

"That was a pretty stupid question to ask, huh?"

"Particularly after admitting you were horny."

"Still, I don't think this is the brightest idea."

Wii Fit Trainer tilted her head. "Oh? But you already said everyone's back in the dining hall."

"Not _everyone_."

"I think that just makes it a little more exciting, don't you? The thrill of getting caught..."

Samus inhaled a touch more sharply when Wii Fit Trainer palmed her bare breast. "You sound like a teenager."

" _You_ sound like you're enjoying this," the woman told her. Which wasn't exactly a lie; Samus breathed a little more heavily as Wii Fit Trainer continued groping her chest. She looked to either end of the empty corridor, feeling a familiar twinge between the legs.

"What if I told you to stop?"

Wii Fit Trainer leaned forward thoughtfully. "I don't think you'd _tell_ me. You would just _make_ me." Samus hissed when her teeth plucked at a round, pink nipple. "Right?"

"Goddamn it," the blonde murmured.

"That's the spirit."

Samus parted her thighs when she felt a knee nudging against them. "Just be quick about it."

"Be patient," Wii Fit Trainer countered. "Need to get you warmed up first, don't I?"

The woman's retort died on her lips when she felt a hand between her legs. Wii Fit Trainer chuckled.

"Actually, that might not take so long. You've been thinking naughty thoughts, haven't you?"

Samus, surprisingly, felt heat in her cheeks. "Shut up and kiss me already."

"You're blushing, you know," Wii Fit Trainer told her afterwards, "kind of like a teenager."

"You're petting me out in the open with every chance of some asshole coming round the corner wondering if they can get in on this previously well kept secret lesbian action."

Wii Fit Trainer smirked, nibbling on her lip. "Probably should keep an eye out then, huh."

Which grew progressively more difficult as the minutes slipped by, and Wii Fit Trainer's fingers finally slipped inside of her. Her strokes long and slow, Samus found her arm pinned to wall when at one point she impatiently grabbed the woman's pale wrist and started grinding down onto her hand. "Keep still," Wii Fit Trainer told her, thumbing Samus' clit, "or I'll just keep teasing you."

"Hate you," the blonde groaned, feeling a pair of digits curl deep inside her.

"Are you keeping watch?"

Hard to do with one's eyes closed. Samus shook her head. "No..."

"At least you're honest," she heard Wii Fit Trainer say. "Peach walked by about a minute ago, by the way."

" _What?!_ "

Samus' exclamation was met immediately by Wii Fit Trainer's lips, pulling her into a deep kiss. "So gullible," the woman teased her afterwards.

"Now I really hate you."

"And I know just how to change your mind."

Samus didn't know if she was allowed to move at this point, but regardless her fingers were soon threading through Wii Fit Trainer's charcoal-grey hair, curling around the base of her ponytail and pushing down on the back of her head. The woman didn't seem to have any objections to the fact, but again that was difficult to express with her mouth latched onto Samus' pussy. And Samus was having more and more trouble keeping her opinion on the present circumstance to herself. "Oh god," she whispered, almost like a chant, "oh god oh god oh -"

"Please conduct your activities more privately in future, otherwise you might as well join the rabble back there."

Wii Fit Trainer, balanced on the balls of her feet as she nudged her head between strong thighs, froze perfectly still, eyes pulled wide. It took a long moment for the woman to pull away her face from Samus' sopping wet snatch, heart pounding like the beat of Donkey Kong's fists in her chest. Above her, the tall blonde wore an equally chilling look of shocked surprise. The Princess who'd caught them in the act regarded them both coolly, disapproval evident in her icy blue eyes as she turned that gaze onto -

"Samus."

"Zelda."

Wii Fit Trainer glanced between the women as they acknowledged one another. Clearly the mood had not lightened since the latter stormed out of the hangar.

"I've put a seal on the dining hall doors, so no one will be leaving it for some time," Zelda told them. "This ensures that I will have the kitchens to myself while I prepare dinner, and should you insist on indulging each other out here..."

Wii Fit Trainer swallowed and nodded. "Thank you, Zelda."

"Yeah, thanks," Samus said tightly.

"I'm glad you can appreciate my gifts," the Hylian woman seemed to direct more at the blonde than the both of them. "Anyhow, I will take my leave."

"So fucking close," Samus spat in Zelda's growing absence, the two watching the Princess walk away.

"Well," Wii Fit Trainer said, "you _were_ supposed to be keeping a look out."

Samus waved a hand impatiently. "Not that. I was just about come."

"That can still be arranged," Wii Fit Trainer said after a long moment, a certain slant to her mouth, "but first..." She grabbed Samus' wrist, earning herself a confused look before the woman's furrowed brow was turned to face the wall. "First, you owe me an explanation."

"I do?"

"You do," Wii Fit Trainer confirmed, impressing a curve into Samus' spine with a hand planted in the middle of her back. She drew close, tucking herself in against the blonde as Samus' new, submissively adopted stance pushed out her hips. "You see, I realised recently that a spare pair of my pants had gone missing. Then, not too long afterward, they just so happened to show up in Zelda's possession."

"Oh. That."

"Yes," Wii Fit Trainer said, sliding her arms snugly around the woman's middle, "that."

"Well," Samus began, palms and the side of her face pressed flat to the wall, "I was just, uh, loaning them out. To make things more convenient for you - for you...and Jigglypuff."

"There will be no more 'loaning out' of my things without permission," Wii Fit Trainer said plainly, hand slipped low and moving slowly between Samus' thighs. "Understand?"

"Yeah. Yeah..."

"Zelda had Sheik wear them," Wii Fit Trainer said. "She made a man _wear my pants_ , Samus. Apparently, they were very comfortable."

"Sheik's not - I mean, sorry. I'm sorry."

"I hope so."

"I am," Samus said urgently. "I really...really am..."

The woman's body was too tall for Wii Fit Trainer to lean over and kiss her, so she shifted around from behind her, standing to the side of Samus who faithfully retained her curved posture. Tongues pushed deep and the blonde tasted herself richly on the edge of Wii Fit Trainer's lips. When they parted, the woman was toying lazily with her clit. Samus bowed her head against the wall, breathing hard. She was so close, right on the edge. Just where Wii Fit Trainer wanted her.

"Fabulous," she said, smirking as Samus' eyelids fluttered heavily, "you can go get them back for me then."

"What?"

Wii Fit Trainer just smiled. And stepped away.

"Oh, please tell me you're joking." Samus whined, straightening up.

Wii Fit Trainer shook her head. "I'll let you come, when I get my pants back. And no touching yourself!"

"I. Hate. You."

With a consolatory pat on the bum, Wii Fit Trainer grinned devilishly. "I'm going to make you eat those words tonight, Samus. Right off of my pussy."


	9. Chapter 9

Zelda woke bright and early, well before her fellow denizens of the Mansion, the need for which was to prepare their breakfast. So it was not long after first opening her eyes that the Princess found herself occupying the kitchens, enjoying a rare sense of quiet which was swiftly ruined by the sound of clomping boots. Effeminately featured even in the midst of a sour mood, Marth grumpily intruded upon Zelda's solitary peace.

"Good morning."

"There is naught good about it," the man declared, dark hair curled haphazardly down to his eyes. "I tell you, I am quite vexed!"

"Indeed," the Princess replied, casting a look over her shoulder. "Tell me what troubles you, dear."

Marth was all too prepared to comply. "I am kept awake even in slumber by the commotion of group intercourse filling the corridor without my rooms. Why along with your cohorts did you agree to provide lodgings to that rambunctious Sarasaland whore?"

"I did not call for that woman's invitation," the Princess said tightly, "I suggest you direct your ire at Samus."

"'Twas her idea? Pah! How fitting," Marth said. "A woman who lays so readily with beasts seeks the company of another."

Zelda's thin brow arched. "Then surely that ought to stop you making use of her?"

The man paused with gold-trimmed skirts bunched in his fist. "I...do not see any reason to waste the talents on offer," he said quickly.

Zelda sniffed the air as Marth moved in closer. "That will not do."

"What?"

"You smell no better than the creatures you so customarily scorn." The Princess narrowed her eyes at him. "Have you not bathed?"

Marth's face took on a tinge of warmth. "That ruckus was an affront to my ears; I could stand it no longer!"

"Your odour is an affront to my senses, Hero King," Zelda told him, gesturing curtly. "You could not do unto me even the courtesy of exchanging your bedclothes for more proper attire?"

True to her word, Marth was still dressed in his pajamas. Blue, pin-striped pajamas. Blue, pin-striped pajamas decorated with little Falchions and -

"Forgive me, fair Zelda!" the man pleaded. "My lack of decorum is indeed dishonourable, but I beg you not to turn me away."

"I _ought_ to," the woman replied, looking down the sculpted bridge of her pinched nose.

"But?" Marth said hopefully, hand thrust down the front of his pants.

Zelda turned back to the bowl of flour she had been mixing. "I shall permit it, this once, if only to improve your mood for the day ahead."

"You are an island of sensibility in a sea of madness," a relieved Marth told her.

The Princess allowed herself a rare quirk of the lips as her panties were pulled aside.

* * *

Dark Pit was a loner, one who readily lived by the demands his nature required of him. Such as shunning the bothersome company of annoying people (i.e everyone) and dwelling in complete and utter silence. Both were especially important with regards to a particular habit the stubby, black-winged angel often indulged in.

Trapped in a body that would never age, Dark Pit took the form of a teenage boy tipped just over the cuff into the realm of puberty. With which came perpetual grumpiness and insatiable hormones. And a loner such as Dark Pit with zero grasp of modern technology only had one option available to him to deal with the latter.

Magazines.

So it was with a furtive look left and right as he sneaked out of a shared bedroom early that morning that the angel took off down the corridor, in search of the Stash.

* * *

"Damn it," Mario said.

"What?" said Luigi.

"We've run out of the thing," the elder brother stated.

"The thing?" the younger one asked.

Mario bristled impatiently. "Yes, damn it, the _thing._ "

Luigi hotly retorted. " _What_ thing?"

"The thing I need to fix this infernal toilet!"

Practically first thing in the morning and the ground floor toilet required their immediate attention. Last night's evening meal hadn't agreed with someone's stomach and the contents of said individual's bowels had had an explosive encounter with the drain piping, thus the resident handyman was put on the job. This, however, was a matter he didn't feel like getting particularly hands-on with.

"I don't get it," Luigi said then.

"You're going to," Mario replied, a pinched look to his face as he surveyed the damage close up. "Fourth shelf to the left down in the supply room, you'll see that -"

"There's a supply room?"

The culprit of the interruption was none other than Daisy, arms - Mario saw when he glanced over the shoulder - held straight almost like reins as Luigi shunted into her eagerly presented ass. "There is," the lanky Italian answered, bouncing the Princess off his hips, "and I'm not going down there."

Mario rolled his eyes. "Not this again."

"It's haunted!" Luigi cried.

Daisy perked up with interest. "Is it really?"

"No."

"Yes!"

"You were hearing things."

"Exactly. A ghost!"

"Oooo, what - _uh_ \- did it - _yeah!_ \- sound like?" Daisy asked.

"Like a creepy old man with no teeth," Luigi replied, pumping into the woman's cock-shaped rectum. "And a handful of lube."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I know what I heard," Luigi shot back defensively.

Mario folded his arms and nodded. "Sure."

"Maybe it's the spirit of the Mansion's first owner," Daisy said excitedly, breasts barely constrained by her dress swaying like pendulums, "who died alone with a hand wrapped 'round his tiny shrivelled cock."

"Or maybe," Mario offered, "it's just my little , yellow-bellied brother making up stories to get out of doing any actual work."

"Yeah? Well how about _you_ go and get the thing instead?"

The rotund handyman made up his mind on the spot. "Fine. I'll do that."

"Good!"

"And I'm taking Daisy."

"Fuck yeah!" she cheered, though whether that was due to orgasm or Mario's declaration was difficult to tell. Maybe both. Perhaps that was the thing that _had_ driven her to climax. Either way, Luigi paused mid-thrust. Considering all the shapes and various sizes that her butt had been host to, the Princess could still squeeze pretty tight. So tight she inevitably began to milk cream from Luigi's prick. Mario rolled his eyes yet again as his brother peaked with a shuddering, drawn out gasp of 'Mamma mia!'

"So we have a deal."

"Dealio, Mario."

Who very nearly reached into his overalls and threw a spanner into the works - as it slipped out of Daisy's spunk-slick hole. Luigi never knew how close he came to losing his manhood.

"Shut up," Mario said instead, "and handover the woman."

Who was barely given a moment's rest before, thick like his gut was round, the handyman's trusty tool plunged deep into his brother's sloppy seconds.

* * *

Abuzz with chatter and activity, Zelda's eyes, sweeping over the dining hall as she entered it, immediately narrowed upon spotting a pale skinned figure sitting hunched over a table. Her skirts flowed in her regal wake as the Princess crossed the room, swiftly approaching the woman.

"Are you well, dear?"

Wii Fit Trainer, face down on the table, drew an arm out from underneath her brow and held up a single finger. Indicated as such, Zelda waited, though a little bemused in the process. Particularly when Wii Fit Trainer's arm fell limp and her palm slapped down on the table, fingers curling inwards like they wanted to tear a chunk out of it. Shuddering bodily, the woman whispered a sacrilegious chant and her other hand suddenly shot under the table. Between her legs, to be more precise. Which were spread wider than necessary for Wii Fit Trainer to merely sit at the table and dine. As it turned out, she was not the one doing the eating.

Zelda watched with a slightly arched eyebrow as the pale woman profusely swore and shook in the obvious throes of orgasm.

"I see my adjustments to your pants are being most appreciated."

Wii Fit Trainer nodded breathlessly as she lifted her face, strands of charcoal grey hair stuck to her perspiring brow. Between her thighs as she straightened was a small, pink, fluffy ball of cute sitting in the pouch Zelda had sewn onto the woman's crotch. Like a child strapped to its mother's bosom, Jigglypuff had convenient access to Wii Fit Trainer's nether regions and not a soul would witness the ravishing of her tight, slick lips.

"Th-thank you," Wii Fit Trainer managed. "I - I don't know what to say. Jigglypuff... _ugh._ Oh _god._ Not again. You'll leave me a mess."

And with that the woman quickly reached down, scooped the pokemon up and deposited it on the table in front of her. Jigglypuff moaned in complaint, the lower portion of its face matted down with pussy juice. Wii Fit Trainer had to put a hand to its head to stop the eager creature diving back down into her pants.

"First time, I take it?" Zelda asked.

"And most definitely not the last," Wii Fit Trainer replied, laughing as Jigglypuff rallied against her hand. "But not right _now!_ I can't go walking into my first class of the day on jelly legs."

"I think, judging by her enthusiasm, that you will certainly be leaving it on them," Zelda said, observing the pokemon's continued efforts.

"Do you think I could use that as an excuse to get out of a tournament match?"

The Princess blinked and turned her attention to Wii Fit Trainer. "Excuse me?"

"I received a notice this morning," the woman explained, now petting Jigglypuff's head. She looked more than a little worried as she continued. "I'm to fight later on today, apparently."

"But you don't want to."

"I'm a fitness instructor, not a mixed martial artist!"

"And I am a woman of royalty," Zelda said. "There are no exceptions. Well, technically."

Wii Fit Trainer perked up. "Technically?"

"Yes, Daisy. Officially, her presence in the Mansion is not sanctioned. So she does not take part in the tournaments."

"Then why does she get to stay?"

"Because in matters pertaining to the Freedom of Use Policy, we women have the final say. Well, _Samus_ generally has the final say," Zelda added with a note of annoyance, "being that she was the Mansion's first female."

"I just don't understand why you invited _me_ ," Wii Fit Trainer complained. "I'm nothing special."

"Puff!" the pokemon suddenly interjected.

"Jigglypuff disagrees," Zelda said.

"You can understand her?"

"No, I'm merely assuming from the glare she is giving you at present."

"Oh."

"But she would be right to anyhow," Zelda went on. "Every invitation to the Mansion is based upon the merits of the individual. Their legacy if you will. Little Mac, for instance, is a champion of his sport. As is Captain Falcon. Dr. Mario is highly regarded in the medical profession; Falco is a daring ace pilot with an impressive tally to his name. So on and so forth."

Wii Fit Trainer pointed to herself, tone sardonic. "And I'm -"

"Only one of the most financially successful personal trainers of the last decade," Zelda said. "You literally sprung up out of nowhere."

"I...oh," the woman said, trailing off in thought. She suddenly looked up again, eyes fiercely curious. "And Samus?"

Zelda, despite her current mood towards the tall blonde, smiled a little. "You ought to ask her about that."

Wii Fit Trainer pouted in disappointment.

"Speaking of, have you told her about your match?"

Wii Fit Trainer shook her head. "She left early to participate in her own."

"Good," Zelda said, nodding in acknowledgement, "because I strongly advise that you do not."

"What? Why?"

"I speak from experience," Zelda said as with an opportunistic glint in his eye the aforementioned Falco approached their table, "Samus will want to help you prepare for your first match."

Wii Fit Trainer blinked. "That's...not a good thing?"

"It most certainly is not," the Princess replied, and then she bent forward at the insistence of a blue feathered hand set to her shoulder.

Wii Fit Trainer would have asked why, had Jigglypuff not taken advantage of the lax pressure of the pale hand atop her head. With a hop, skip and jump she was nestled back between the warmth of Wii Fit Trainer's thighs, armed with an eager tongue that quickly chased all other thoughts out the woman's head.

* * *

Dark Pit's stomach rumbled as he crept through the Mansion. Though he rose early, the length of his search had delayed for too long his opportunity to eat at the breakfast table. Now that time was passed and he would have to wait for lunch. Or perhaps sneak into the kitchens to snack, taking care of course not to be caught out by its mistress. The pinching of food was a pet peeve of Zelda's for which there would be humiliating consequences. The dark angel had once been made to shuffle around for an afternoon with his underpants tied around his ankles. No matter his intent, Zelda's magic was not to be undone until her say so.

Anyhow, Dark Pit pushed that embarrassing encounter to the back of his mind and focused on the one ahead. Doors quietly swung inwards as he made his way down yet another corridor, peeking inside each room with narrow brown eyes. He made sure to cast them over his shoulder, ensuring he wasn't being followed. The most likely candidate for that would be his roommate. _He_ , however, was neither an early riser nor light on his feet. And incapable of keeping his voice down. Clumsy, too. With a childish habit of jumping straight out of bed and into the day without letting a drop of water touch his skin.

In short, Dark Pit would smell, hear and perhaps even taste the air long before he actually saw him.

A door pushed open; nothing. The room along from that one yielded no results either. The dark angel was growing increasingly impatient. His foot shot out and busted the next door down like its occupant owed him something. Dark Pit, however, was the one who froze.

"Sheik."

There he stood, garbed in tight fitting blue attire with an array of bandages looped around his limbs and head. Thick blond bangs flowed out from underneath them, leaving but a single eye exposed. One which observed Dark Pit rather expectantly. Who had difficulty looking back. The man then jerked his chin at the door behind him. There was a pink tinge to the dark angel's head as he shook his head.

"I - I wasn't looking for you. It's just a coincidence!"

Sheik eyed him. "Hmm."

And then unfolded his arms to produce - with ninja-like flair from nowhere at all - a glossy, rolled up magazine. Which disappeared just as quickly the moment Dark Pit took a step forwards. He stopped in his tracks, crestfallen. Then suddenly tensed when _Sheik_ moved towards _him_. He was stiff as a rock as the man cast a shadow over him, Sheik eyeing him intently. The teen didn't move until bandaged fingers slid slowly into his thick mop of black hair. When he did, it was _down_.

Onto his knees.

* * *

_Fwip._

"Wow. It's pretty dark in here."

"There's a switch to your left."

_Fwap._

"You sure? I can't find it."

"What do you mean you can't? It's right there."

"I've patted down this whole wall and all I can feel is your dick in my ass, Mario."

_Fwip._

"Always...have to...do everything...myself."

_Fwap._

"You can't find it either, huh?"

"...No."

"So we're gonna be looking for this 'thing' you need in the dark."

"Let's try the other side."

_Fwip._

"Still no switch."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm seriously patting down this wall and there's nothing. When were you last down here anyway?"

"It's...my first time."

"Oh. Great."

_Fwap._

"...Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

_Fwip._

_Fwap._

"That."

"I've got my dick in your ass, remember?"

"Not _that_. Listen!"

" _ **Heh...Heh...**_ "

"..."

"..."

_Fwip-Fwap-Fwip-Fwap!_

"You know what we can probably do without the thing after all."

"Hey, wait!"

"Shouldn't keep Luigi waiting he must be beside himself with worry -"

"Was that the ghost? It's the ghost isn't it!?"

"Oh look at the time so much work to do..."

"Stop dragging me I wanna talk to it. Hey, ghost!"

"Damn it Daisy shut the door!"

"Ghoooooost...!"

_THUNK!_

"..."

"..."

" _ **Heh?**_ "

* * *

Spluttering, Dark Pit finally surfaced, dragging an arm across his mouth. "C-clean," he barely managed, breathless.

Sheik looked down, inspecting himself. "Hmm."

Dark Pt rushed back up to his feet when the man gave him a commending pat on the head. After stepping in Duck Hunt Dog poop, Sheik made him clean off the sole of his boot with a toothbrush. The dark angel's nose wrinkled; a rank smell still lingered in the air. "Can I have it now?" he asked, holding out a hand.

Sheik considered him for a long moment, typically silent and vague. And then with a flourish of his hands from thin air appeared what Dark Pit had been after all along. He was quick to snatch it from the man's grasp before he changed his mind. Sheik was often a fickle supplier.

No sooner were his fingers lightened of their load did Sheik fill them again with an item that caused Dark Pit's eyes to widen and his cheeks to inflate with air. In the next instant there was both a flash and a bang and the angel's ears rang shrilly in the aftermath. When he finally opened his light-seared eyes again Sheik was nothing more than puffs of white smoke hanging in the air. The teen angel cursed, clutching the magazine to his chest. But though he'd claimed his prize the ordeal was not yet over.

Dark Pit still had to sneak it past his nosy roommate.

* * *

"Nice break."

That's what the blonde imagined the Hylian said at least, a somewhat biased translation of 'Hya urgyaa!' But then she had every reason to be biased; her opening shot of the game had sent several coloured orbs rolling into three separate pockets. Samus had always been good at playing with balls.

Walking around the large pool table, the woman critically eyed her options. As impressive as her break had been, the ricochet of the cue ball failed to co-operate, leaving her in not quite the most favourable position. Fingers drumming on the edge of the table, Samus pouted before finally bending at the waist and lining up the shot. Link, hands on her hips and cock lodged between her thighs, appreciated the change in posture.

"So it spoke to you, huh? This ghost."

"Well, no," Daisy replied, leaning against the opposite end of the table. "Mario dragged me out before I could get an answer back from it."

"But you're certain it was a ghost," Samus said, eyes pointing down the shaft of the cue.

"Absolutely. It was exactly as Luigi described!"

"Which was?"

"'Like a creepy old man with no teeth and a handful of lube.'"

Samus paused as an excitable thrust jerked her forwards, upsetting her aim. "Come again?"

"Look, I know it sounds weird -"

"I'm glad."

"- but it's true!"

"Of course," Samus said plainly, with a fluid swivel pushing back her hips in order to line up the shot again. Link seemed to like that, if a grunted exclamation and the pulse of his member was of any indication.

"You should go down and see for yourself," Daisy told her as the tip of Samus' cue threatened to breathe a kiss upon the cue ball. "If you can find the light switch that is. Otherwise you'll just have to listen."

"I'll keep that in mind," the blonde replied, and took her shot. Just as Link took his -

"Urghyaaaa!"

\- and piped a load of fresh, hot cream into her cunt. Inevitably, both the cue and the ball it was aimed at went awry. Samus sighed, rolled her eyes, and gestured across the pool table.

"Your turn, Princess."

Conveniently, the cue ball ended up rolling to a stop right in front of her. All Daisy had to do was lean forward a touch more and line up the shot, which with zero hesitation she powered the cue through and had the first striped ball sitting snug in the corner pocket.

A small note escaped Samus' throat, partly because she enjoyed the feeling of Link's meat throbbing in post climax as it slipped out of her nether lips, but mostly due to the fact that Daisy's shot impressed her. Not necessarily because it resulted in a sharp, tidy pot but that the Princess was able to aim the cue at all with a pair of slippery pink cocks squeezed tightly into her snatch. Not to mention being balanced on one leg! The other was pointed skyward, Daisy held wide open by Fox's supporting hand. The merigold skirts of her dress slipped down the length of her thigh, revealing sheer white pantyhose and the large, yellow, rosy-cheeked mouse clinging to it with his paws.

"I suppose you're just going to clear the table now," Samus said, stomping the butt of her cue to the ground.

Daisy winked across the table. "You bet, Sammy."

Of course, her current users had something of a say in the matter. The Princess wasn't going anywhere on only one leg. Pikachu screeched its name as it began jackhammering its lower half; Samus watched Fox wince at the friction, the thrust of neither cock harmonious as each selfishly sought satisfaction. The blonde sighed again, backing up until her butt squashed against the edge of another table. Up onto which she hopped, perched herself comfortably, spread powerfully muscled thighs and waited.

_Swish-Pop!_

Greninja did not make her wait for long.

"Hey, Sammy."

"What?" the blonde replied, mildly annoyed.

"I've been thinking..."

"How novel."

Daisy either missed or ignored the jibe. "Why haven't I seen Falcon around? I've been craving a taste of the Captain's cock."

"Oh, that," Samus said, reaching out to grab hold of the table's sides as Greninja began putting his back into it. "He's in the infirmary. Wii Fit Trainer put him there."

"Who?"

"Pale woman, wears grey pants and a blue top."

Daisy set a finger to her chin, bouncing forward in time with Fox's stronger thrusts. "Maybe I saw her last night? Not sure, I was busy juggling a handful of balls," she said, just as with a shriek of 'Chuuuuu!' the energetic little pokemon promptly emptied its own. "Anyhow, that skinny thing put _Falcon_ on his back? Yeah right!"

"Unlike your ghost story, this actually happened."

Daisy snorted her disbelief, reaching back to deposit the exhausted yellow mouse on the end of her table before he slipped out of her pussy and tumbled to the floor. Fox, meanwhile was still going strong - stronger even now that he had the woman's hole to himself, extra slick with a dousing of pokecum. "Sure, Sammy," the Princess laughed, scratching a slack-jawed Pikachu between the ears, "tell me how it supposedly went."

Samus gritted her teeth. The bulbous knob of Greninja's slimy dick grazed a tender spot just behind her lips with every stroke. His amphibian hips picked up speed as she drew a deep breath.

"Well, first he ***** at her ***** and ***** ***** but then she ***** all over ***** ***** at which point...what?"

Daisy was staring at her. "What in the world did you just say?"

"Gre. Ninja!"

"Pika," the mouse tiredly replied, also enjoying Samus' retelling of the story. Which was when she realised -

"Oh. Right. I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Daisy said, clearly bewildered.

"You can't say it out loud. It's a breach of human rights."

Both women whipped their heads towards the door of the recreational room. Where another stood, dressed in grey yoga pants and a blue vest top. Who stared at the scene unfolding before her eyes, neither Greninja or Fox stopping for a moment despite also looking in her direction. Daisy broke the awkward silence.

"Wii Fit Trainer, I take it."

"Uh, yes. Hi," the woman said a little nervously. "We haven't been officially introduced."

"I'm Daisy," the Princess declared, extending her limb. With the pace Fox had struck up however, the woman's hand practically shook itself. In fact she had to slam it down to the table to stop herself falling flat on her face. Fox was fucking Daisy with wild abandon in moments, positively bashing his furry hips into her cunt with a harsh bark. Wii Fit Trainer slowly turned away when the _Princess_ started howling. Samus, jerking bodily at the end of her own table with a bipedal frog humping between her thighs, managed a smirk.

"You were looking for me?"

Wii Fit Trainer nodded, a little hesitantly. "I...need your help."

Her core winding tight with pleasure, Samus struggled to appear concerned. The effort to do so resembled a look of constipation. "What's the problem?" she choked out, as Greninja slammed _in_.

Wii Fit Trainer fidgeted briefly with her hands, then said: "They booked me in for a tournament match. I have to fight this evening."

Samus' response was immediate.

"Oh fuck!"

Coincidentally, Daisy's reaction to the news was just as if not more impassioned.

"Oh _fuck!_ "

And to top it off, both Fox and Greninja were eager to sympathise, filling the room with resoundingly empathetic groans. Which one could reliably translate to mean -

"OH FUCK!"

Or something. Wii Fit Trainer was too stressed to worry about that detail.

"So can you help me?"

Samus, panting lightly, lifted a hand to push sweat-damp bangs out of her eyes. And with them watched Greninja's roll upwards and twitch beneath thick, transparent lids as he spasmed and spurted inside her. Across the room Daisy was splayed out atop her pool table, and the only thing keeping a wobbly kneed Fox on his feet behind her was a vaginal vice-grip on his pulsing pink prick. Samus turned to find Wii Fit Trainer hovering over her with pale, sweating hands clasped over her heart like some distressed damsel. A grin found its way to her lips.

"Sure. Let's hit the gym."


	10. Chapter 10

The bed rocked back and forth like a jelly-legged crewman on the deck of a listing ship caught in the midst of a ferocious storm whipping up the most terrifying waves. Peach lay back with her shoulders and head draped over the edge, a sheet of bright yellow hair pooled onto the floor underneath her swaying in time with the squeaky creaking of the wooden bed frame. Not a scrap of clothing covered her skin, allowing her bare, pert breasts capped with cute pink nipples the size of perfectly round coins to bounce up and down on her chest like a strawberry topped trifle en route to its VIP destination via serving cart wheeled at top speed by the waiter who'd already gotten the guests' order wrong twice that evening.

The Princess, however, was very adept at pleasing her customers, her long, lovely legs stretched out along either side of the furiously bucking hips of the good doctor performing his thorough morning examination of her pussy. Stethoscope pressed over the engorged button of her clitoris, Dr. Mario's preferred tool of measurement - a thick, sturdy dick that felt like it was warping the shape of Peach's cunt with every thrust - pumped hard and fast into the woman's slick cock-hole in hopes of producing a positive reading, one which was evidently well on the way if the curling of adorable painted toes was anything to go by. It was as good a sign as any to go by with the Princess' mouth stuffed with Koopa meat.

To an onlooker emerging through the door to her bedroom, Peach's face was currently obstructed by the spiky shell of the mischievous prince mounted on top of it. Bowser Jr. had descended from on high (vacated Clown Car hovering nearby around the height of the average man's head) with a bold plunge that buried his cock halfway down the Princess' throat. All in one go. Quite a feat - one that had hers kicking as Dr. Mario fucked the slit betwixt her thighs. The brat grabbed at the ruffled sheets that were slowly slipping off the woman's bed for purchase, driving into her mouth with the efficiency of a power tool. His shaft was a spit lathered, schlick-schlocking blur between tightly stretched lips that pummelled a Koopa cock shaped bulge into Peach's gullet.

And she was loving every second of it.

Bowser Jr. and the good doctor too, apparently. In typical Koopa fashion the former was first to peak and quick to the mark at that. Barely a dozen thrusts scraping out the Princess' throat later and the young prince was whining and kicking like a mangy dog being hauled towards its first bath in weeks. Peach suddenly jerked bodily - partly because she almost died trying to swallow the torrent of cum Bowser Jr. hosed down her oesophagus, but mostly thanks to a particularly good thrust from Dr. Mario that sent her into the throes of orgasm. When it was through her cunt was pleasantly warm with spunk and the moustachioed man was left panting between her legs.

"Incredible," Peach said as her mouth was unplugged via an exhausted Bowser Jr. falling flat on his back, "you lasted longer than your father."

The young Koopa was back on his feet in moments, proudly fisting his shiny, sloppy dick. "I'll be ready for round two even quicker!"

Peach giggled. "I should keep _you_ around. You'd make a good pet."

"Yeah!" Bowser Jr. cheered, accompanied with an emphatic fist pump. Then he thought about what the Princess had just said. "Hey, wait!"

But Peach had already rolled over onto her front, and as she did she pointed towards the silver bell clock stood beside the bed. "Have you seen the time?"

Bowser Jr. squinted in its direction; he didn't know how to read a clock. Typical of the younger generation.

"What about it?"

"It's time for you to leave!" Peach told him. "See? Dr. Mario is already on his way."

That he was, but not before delivering a firm slap that left the woman's bare cheeks rosy. She gave a little happy squeal in response. The Koopa prince was fuming however.

"But I'm hard again."

Very true. He was _very_ hard again. Peach looked down over the edge of the bed and despite it being the end of her morning shift, couldn't help but lick her lips. "Well...if you promise to be quick."

Bowser Jr. grin shone with rows of razor sharp teeth. "I'm a Koopa, ain't I?"

And he lived up to his name splendidly, climbing onto the bed and then atop the Princess' buttocks upon which remained the slowly fading imprint of Dr Mario's left hand. After he had finished jackhammering several seconds later, pink marks evidenced how hard he gripped Peach's hips when he ejaculated inside her. The Princess, resting her chin on her hands as she enjoyed being rammed full of Koopa meat, perked up as she spotted something slip underneath the door. It was an envelope, bearing a familiar seal.

"Be a dear and fetch that for me," she asked the young, panting prince over her shoulder.

"I'm not a pet," he shot back immediately. "I don't play fetch!"

"I'll let you have another go-o-ooo," Peach sang.

Bowser Jr. eyes lit up like the child he was. "Really?"

"I'll even let you be the first to have my ass after I shower. You're a good little boy, aren't you?" she said, reaching back to tug on his cheek. "Aren't you?"

The envelope was in her hands moments later. Peach flipped it open as she turned onto her back, lifting slender legs high and parting them wide.

"Oh!"

She gasped as Bowser Jr. pierced her cunt with a considerable length of cock and began sloshing about Dr. Mario's prior deposit.

"Oh!"

She gasped, this time because Peach had just finished reading the contents of the letter. Or rather, the notice.

"I'm in a tournament today!"

* * *

A look of elation rose to Dark Pit's face as he clutched the magazine in hand, though it was difficult to decipher from his usual look of perpetual irritation with everyone and thing. A quirk of the mouth here, a slight brightening of the eyes there, but all around the dark angel appeared as grumpy as usual when he slowly nudged open the door to his room and peeked through the gap. Understandable given what he was looking out for. And thankfully, after a thorough check scanning the room left to right, Dark Pit didn't see it.

'It' being his roommate.

The teen pushed the door shut behind him, finally confident that he was alone. With that, Dark Pit at last unrolled the magazine he carried securely with him all the way back down the long corridors he had searched for Sheik, the enigmatic man who somehow had access to outside world. The angel didn't know or particularly care for the five W's, not with the magazine held in his hands, not when over the glossy front cover did his fingertips delicately roam, tracing the shape of a face about which he'd only his imagination to suffice him for several painful days. The thought made Dark Pit look up, determined. He had to find a new hiding place. His roommate had a really good nose for business that had nothing to do with him.

Debating high and low with himself as he scoured the room for a corner unturned, Dark Pit eventually settled on several long strips of tape and the underside of the bed frame, and so was busily on elbows and knees awkwardly affixing the precious magazine in place when suddenly he heard -

"Ruff."

The angel froze. His roommate panted, excitedly. Too excitedly.

"Ruff ruff!"

Followed by a loud "QUACK!"

Dark Pit aimed a glower over his shoulder. At Duck Hunt Dog. His roommate. Or mates, perhaps. Which consisted of a dog and a duck.

"Stay back," he warned the duo, the larger of which was already looking past him at the magazine the angel left on top of the bed while he figured out how to position his strips of tape underneath it. "It's mine."

The dog slinked towards him; the duck perched on its back stretched its long neck forwards and blue-feathered wings out to either side. Slowly.

In preparation to spring.

And that was when Dark Pit knew that all was lost.

* * *

"Let's get right to it, shall we?"

"No time like the present!" Wii Fit Trainer replied, nervousness poorly disguised by her unnaturally high pitched voice.

"Good," Samus said, standing amidst an intimidating array of weight training equipment, "because we don't have a lot of it. Time, I mean. We need to get you fit and ready to fight in basically half a day. Less even."

"But I'm already fit."

The tall, broad shouldered blonde looked her up and down. "Sure, if you want to place first in a bikini contest. Taking some blows to that wonderfully toned stomach of yours is another case entirely."

Wii Fit Trainer blanched even paler. "Wait, I thought the tournaments took place in virtual reality."

"They do," Samus replied, a thick iron plate pinched between thumb and forefinger like it didn't weigh more than Wii Fit Trainer's total mass. The woman wasn't even in her Varia Suit. "However, your physical attributes carry over into the arena, so we've got to get you in tip-top condition."

"But...but look at Wario!" Wii Fit Trainer said desperately. "He's barely in the shape of his life."

"Hey, fuck you."

Said Wario. Beside whom Samus stood, stroking her hand down the length of his shaft. The heel of her fist bounced off the prominent gut protruding out from underneath his shirt.

"He has plentiful ways to throw his weight around in a fight, trust me," Samus said, swivelling her palm around the slick crown of his cock. The rotund, not all together very pleasantly smelling man grunted for reasons other than the dumbbell he was curling with (you guessed it) frustratingly poor form.

"Anyway, we've got work to do," the taller woman said, pointing to the long silver bar she had just finished loading up. "Bench that."

Wii Fit Trainer blinked, then slowly turned back to Samus. "Um, don't you think I should start off with something a little...lighter?"

"Are you kidding? I'm not trying to get you beach body ready here. Do you want people laughing off your punches?"

"No, but -"

"No 'buts'," Samus cut across her, on her knees steadily working a long finger up into Wario's. If his fat, twitching nose and trembling moustache were accurate indicators he was just about to peak. Or sneeze. "You're going to train hard and lift big. There's no other way to do it."

"But I -!"

"Get under that bar and start lifting young lady!"

And as though the stern encouragement applied to him too, Wario's swollen testicles ascended - and he blew a whopper of a sternutation into the air.

* * *

Wii Fit Trainer thought her first attempt at bench pressing went well. Her chest didn't end up caved in and smashed to jagged pieces of bone and cartilage under the cast iron weight. Which was not to say that she actually managed to move said weight whatsoever, but the woman thought it was important to acknowledge the little victories. One of which was not dying via suffocation when Samus finally reached over and hefted the laden bar off of Wii Fit Trainer's chest. With a single hand. Wii Fit Trainer choked out her thanks, gasping as her vision melted in and out of clarity.

"Not bad," the blonde told her, other arm currently preoccupied with being bent at the elbow and pinned behind her back. "Get your breath back and we'll go for another rep."

Wii Fit Trainer was glad Samus used 'we'; she certainly wasn't going to be the one lifting the bar. When she tried to tell her so however the woman's voice merely came out as a strangled wheeze that quickly devolved into a coughing fit.

Meanwhile, Samus' breasts cast a jiggling shadow over the pale woman's visage, offering encouraging applause each time they were tossed forward. The blonde was bent at the waist over the bench press rack, accommodating the eager driving shunts of Ryu as he gripped her right forearm. The world warrior's prodigious pounding knocking loose a lock or two from Samus' tidily pulled back ponytail, the clap of the man's hips against her naked backside rang distractingly in Wii Fit Trainer's ears. Plus it was nigh impossible for her to even think about shifting the weighted bar again with Samus gripping it so tightly for balance as Ryu's thrusts lifted her up onto her toes. Which was great news; that meant she wouldn't have to -

"Stop yammering and get to work," Samus interrupted the woman's unconscious monologue. And with that the blonde passed her free arm back to Ryu, who held her by the wrists and proceeded to ride her like a gladiator's chariot. Wii Fit Trainer gulped when the woman, despite bouncing back and forth, fixed her with an upside down glare that meant business. She cried a little inside as her hands rose back up to the bruised, battered and slightly bent silver bar.

* * *

"It's too heavy for me."

"Not going to get any lighter with that attitude."

"Samus, I'm nowhere near as strong as you are!"

"You definitely won't be with that attitude."

"Oh for goodness sake -"

"No, it's for yours. Train hard, lift big; you know the deal."

"But -"

"No 'buts'," Samus said, smoothly gyrating her own at the tip of a long pink shaft. "Squats are a part of the principle foundation of strength. How else do you expect to jump twice in mid-air when you need to make it back to the arena stage?"

"Then...why can't you...let me start off small...and build my way up to that?" Wii Fit Trainer managed from behind clenched teeth as her knees trembled beneath her.

"Does it look like we have all day? You've got a match in a handful of hours," the blonde reminded her. "We can't waste time."

"I can't even lift this damn thing off the rack."

"Not with that attitude."

"Okay, that's it," Wii Fit Trainer fumed, and the bar she'd barely hitched up an inch fell with a resounding crash back into the embrace of its rack.

"Hey. Hey, where are you going?"

"I need a break!"

"Five minutes," Samus called after her as the woman snatched up a towel and threw her face into it. "I'll be keeping track!"

Wii Fit Trainer gave a heavily muffled shout. Samus casually took it as the affirmative response it most certainly was not.

"Yosh yoshi."

"Exactly!" the blonde replied, folding her arms as with the strength of her legs alone she steadily rode the dinosaur laid out on the floor underneath her. "How else would you have learnt to fly without being callously dropped into bottomless pits just before crossing the finish line? If there's no pain, there's no gain."

* * *

Dark Pit knew all about that. The pain was a duck pecking at him while flapping its wings in his face; the gain was not having his precious magazine ripped to tatters by the dog's teeth. The angel yanked ferociously on his end of the publication, the other locked between Duck Hunt Dog's stubborn jaws, while swatting blindly at the bird in his face. And of course, this being Dark Pit, there was plentiful cursing to be had in the process. The air was turning blue for reasons other than the duck feathers buffeted around by incessant wings.

"Let...go...you stupid...mutt!"

A well timed kick caused Duck Hunt Dog to yelp and jump back. Dark Pit unfortunately didn't manage to make it connect but he wasn't going to squander his blessings. The dog's jaws loosened in the act and the teen didn't waste a second. The moment he pulled the magazine free he used it to swat the annoying duck right out of the air. And then promptly bolted for the door. With a deeply offended squawk and all too excitable bark, both duck and dog were right on the angel's tail.

* * *

Wii Fit Trainer whined as she lifted her hands to collect the knife and fork, then whined again when she positioned them to begin eating. She was aching all over and not in the good sort of way, like when a Jigglypuff induced orgasm wrung her body tight and squeezed every last strangled groan from her core. Those sort of aches she could lay in post climactic daze and wish they never ended; the ones currently making her arms feel like rigid lengths of pipe that could barely bend at the elbow just made her want to quit, drop all this nonsense, get her butt kicked and move on with the madness that was daily life in the Mansion.

"So that's it, huh? You're giving up."

Wii Fit Trainer sighed and dropped her head. She was really going to have to start getting a handle on this habit -

"Of talking out loud all the time?"

And of course Samus was there to point out whenever she started doing it. Always happy to help.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I was happy to train you for the tournament, but here you are already ready to quit. Maybe I'll just let you keep monologuing from now on."

Great.

"Not exactly how I'd refer to the use of my morning trying to help you out if you're just going to -"

"Will you drop it?" Wii Fit Trainer interjected.

Samus gave a moment's pause. "Like how you want to -"

"Listen, I'm a _fitness trainer_ , not some arm cannon toting woman who's built like a brick wall," Wii Fit Trainer said, brandishing her cutlery across the table.

"Now you're just making excuses."

"How about you just focus on giving Pikachu a good time and let me eat my lunch in peace."

The electric mouse's jagged tail carefully in hand and held aloft, Samus paused halfway along the return journey of her mouth to its butthole. Which she had been steadily licking to the tune of the pokemon's pleasurable chirps throughout their conversation.

"So that's how you feel, huh?"

"I'm hungry, tired and I just want to stop talking about this stupid tournament."

Wii Fit Trainer's salvation was not to come from her line of argument however.

"Ladies! Isn't a marvellous day?"

Peach practically floated towards them, gloved hands daintily at her sides as her very apparent jovial mood carried the woman aloft to their table. Laying a finger to Pikachu's cutely small backdoor to make up for the absence of her tongue, Samus looked the Princess up and down and said: "Alright, who've you got hiding underneath your skirt?"

"Oh, Roy," Peach replied casually.

Wii Fit Trainer almost dropped her fork, spluttering as her eyes took in Peach's admittedly voluminous dress. "How can he fit under there? Roy's a grown man!"

"Not _that_ one, silly."

The woman stared blankly at Samus while Peach tittered at her ignorance. "One of the Koopalings," the blonde clarified.

Followed by further blank staring.

"Bowser's spawn," Samus clarified further.

"I'm so relieved to finally have _him_ off my back," Peach said then, "literally! He is ever so heavy."

It was Wii Fit Trainer's turn to look the woman up and down, noting distractedly the large bulges of movement under her dress. "I'm surprised he hasn't crushed you into paste yet."

The Princess chuckled behind a hand. "Not all of us are lightweights when it comes to these matters."

Wii Fit Trainer frowned after a moment. "Who is this 'us'?"

"Women such as Samus and I," Peach replied, gesturing to the blonde with her face pressed up against a mewling mouse's backside.

"I don't think I follow."

Peach chuckled again. "Well I'd say it's pretty obvious why you're a lesbian if you're afraid of a little cock like Bowser's."

Wii Fit Trainer almost choked on her food. Then yelped sharply when Pikachu screeched and discharged errant bolts of electricity her cutlery helpfully conducted.

"Fuck!"

"That's what we're here to do but you just had to be all _weird_ about it."

A trembling hand pointed a knife in Peach's direction. "Look, if you've got such a big problem with me being here you shouldn't have let me stay in the first place."

The Princess gasped, holding a hand to her chest. And began not so subtly groping herself as the sounds of grunting slipped out underneath the hem of her royal skirts. "But _I'm_ not the one with the problem," she replied.

Wii Fit Trainer's pupil-less eyes narrowed. "I'm going to knock that smug, full-lipped, glossy pink smile right off that stupidly pretty face of yours -"

"Hey, hey!" Samus cut in, rising from her seat as a placid post-climax Pikachu shuddered on the table. "Settle it in Smash!"

"The hell is 'Smash'?" Wii Fit Trainer hissed without thinking.

"The tournaments we're all taking part in?" Samus said. "I checked the brackets earlier. You and Peach are matched up against each other."

"Great, because I'm going to kick your ass."

"You couldn't handle my ass if you tried," the Princess fired back across the table. "Just like yours can't even handle a penis!"

"Okay, pre-fight show over," Samus said, reaching over and pushing Wii Fit Trainer back into her chair. "Get going, Peach, and take Pikachu with you. Poor thing's spent."

"I shall," the woman declared, animatedly massaging her left boob in the process. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Which could possible have been in reference to their later scheduled match or the Koopaling under her dress busy orientating itself to replace its wild tongue with a shaft of readily rigid meat. Either way, Wii Fit Trainer was left glaring at her back as the Princess harrumphed and took her leave. "Good," Samus said, watching her, "that's good. Let it flow through you."

"What?" Wii Fit Trainer spat harshly.

The blonde pointed. "That refreshing bottle of re-energising liquid you're drinking. I can see the fire in your eyes, finally. We've got work to do."

Wii Fit Trainer swigged roughly from said bottle, slamming it down on the table afterwards. "Train hard, lift big."

Now Samus' eyes were ablaze. "Yes. _Yes._ "

Wii Fit Trainer slowly crumpled the bottle in her hand. Slowly because the plastic was actually fairly tough. Her wrist was aching by the time she'd finished. Nevertheless, she wore a severe look of determination that disguised a sharp wince of pain.

"I'm ready."


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm not ready for this."

Samus threw up her hands, clearly exasperated. "Don't tell me you can't do simple dips."

"Of course I can," Wii Fit Trainer said fiercely, "but what you're asking me to do is far from _simple_."

"How?"

"You want me to perform weighted dips. _With twice my bodyweight_."

Samus stared at her, nonplussed. "And?"

"And that's just the ankle weights!" Wii Fit Trainer cried. "I could barely move _before_ you strapped this giant plate onto me."

Said plate currently hung between her thighs on a length of chain thicker than two of the woman's pale fingers side by side that was wrapped around her waist. She felt like she was going off to medieval war.

"I don't see the problem," Samus said, though when Wii Fit Trainer began to open her mouth she corrected herself. "No, wait, actually I do."

"Thank you!"

"The problem is you wasting time coming up with excuses instead of getting down to business."

Wii Fit Trainer screamed silently into the hand she slid slowly down her face.

* * *

"How dare she speak to me like that? So rude!" Peach declared, a hand at her cheek as she leaned forward on the kitchen counter.

"You insulted her," Zelda replied calmly, leaning forward herself as she put the chopping board to work. "One can only expect to reap what has been sown."

"Insulted _her?_ " Peach said, bright yellow hair swaying in time with a series of fleshy claps. "I was only telling truth."

The Hylian Princess pursed her lips. "Your naive interpretation of it."

"Now what does that mean?"

"The woman's personal life choice are not for you to take issue with," Zelda said, her own brunette locks dancing around her head.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. The Mansion is no place for a lesbian!"

"Peach, my dear, were it not for Wii Fit Trainer's presence you would not be spending time with that insufferable cousin of yours."

"Only because she wasn't taking responsibility for her fair share of cocks," the Princess argued, presently taking the younger of the Italian handymen's in vigorous fashion from behind. "And Daisy is quite sufferable, thank you very much."

Stainless steel slicing through a spring onion and tapping rhythmically against wood filled the silence Zelda made no effort to fill. That and the sound of chair legs rocking against the kitchen floor as the young boy stood atop it excitedly rutted against her backside. Not that she took any notice of Lucas as his (impressive for his age at least) length pushed into her sex, or of Luigi when his gloved hands moved up from Peach's waist to her shoulders and the rod of flesh plundering her snatch filled the room with the lewd squelch of wet pussy.

"I shan't dwell on the matter of that Princess and how earnestly I wish for her absence," Zelda spoke plainly. "Instead, I will implore you to set aside your pettiness and refrain from mistreating Wii Fit Trainer when you face each other in tournament today."

"I will _not_ ," Peach immediately replied. "I'm going to embarrass her."

"Peach, it is the woman's first foray into the arena, one I gathered from an earlier conversation she would rather not undertake."

The Princess turned up her nose at that - and almost tipped her crown to the floor in the process. Luigi helpfully caught it, returning it to her head. After an energetic series of drilling thrusts that concluded with his shuddering hips pressed up against her backside.

"Not my problem," Peach declared over the man's satisfied panting. "She promised to kick my ass. Well I tell you, _I'm_ going to use _it_ to kick _her!_ "

Zelda sighed heavily and shook her head. Sometimes it was just best not to argue.

* * *

The hour had finally arrived. The seconds ticked by and turned to minutes, and the minutes melted away into a morning and afternoon of hard training that Wii Fit Trainer could feel in every nook and cranny of her terribly aching body.

Samus walked up behind her, placing her hands on the woman's shoulders. "This is it. This is your moment."

The moment when Wii Fit Trainer gasped aloud in pain at the woman's mere contact. Though to be honest, Samus' intent to offer an encouraging massage translated poorly into a pincer-like grip on Wii Fit Trainer's sore trapezius muscles. The blonde had handed her two iron plates and told her to perform thirty repetitions of shrugs. The first alone took thirty seconds. After Wii Fit Trainer managed to actually hoist the plates off the ground.

"At least you did it," Samus replied, resulting in Wii Fit Trainer impatiently shrugging off her hands in record time. A personal best even.

"Good job."

"Oh shut up," the pale woman snapped. It hurt even to fold her arms as she glared at the room in front of her. A row of four pods stood side by side, though there was space enough in between each of them to fit another. Wii Fit Trainer stood at one end of the row; Peach was at the other. Sparks flew between the two women. Pikachu was enthusiastically cheering on his buddy Lucario as the bipedal pokemon prepared to enter one of the pods. The fourth participant in the tournament match, Ganondorf, was already inside his.

"Get me in this thing," Wii Fit Trainer told Samus, watching Peach throw open the lid of her own.

The blonde all too happily rubbed her hands together. "With pleasure."

It didn't take long at all for Samus to connect Wii Fit Trainer up to the machine. What took a while was explaining why she needed to set a pair of the small circular pads lubricated with cool gel to each of her breasts. The long and short of it?

Jiggle physics. Those were very important.

"Samus," spoke a cool voice as she finally closed the lid on Wii Fit Trainer's pod. The woman paused when she heard it, then lowered her head and rubbed at the corners of her eyes.

"Zelda."

"I am not late."

Samus looked over her shoulder. "Was that even a question?"

"Clearly you were paying attention to neither my tone or inflection."

"Of course not," the blonde muttered.

The Hylian Princess came to stand beside the pod, hands neatly clasped before her. "I imagine she is nervous."

"Not a chance," Samus said. "With my training nothing but victory is guaranteed."

Zelda blinked, then slowly turned to face her. " _Your_ training?"

"Yup. Right up until now," Samus proudly replied, slapping the transparent lid. "I had her curl a set just before we got here."

Zelda closed her eyes and prayed. "May the Goddess have mercy on you, Wii Fit Trainer..."

* * *

"GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!"

Was the woman's first reaction the minute the physical reality of a pod anchored to the ground transitioned into a virtual one where the thing she stood upon was a _spacecraft_ flying through the dark abyss of _space_. Space! Do you know the first thing she learned about space? There was no air out here! Do you know the second thing she learned about it? You'd be dead in seconds if you weren't wearing a suit! So where was her suit?! Of course Wii Fit Trainer couldn't say that aloud because she was busy holding her breath. And standing frozen absolutely still at the edge of the _Pleiades'_ lower platform as her brain failed to recognise that all the information being fed to it via the woman's highly alerted senses was merely a simulation.

It could still however register the impact of a big pink booty smashing directly into her face.

Wii Fit Trainer screamed as she flew from the _Pleiades_ out into the darkness. Sheer luck as her hands clawed at nothingness resulted in her catching the edge by the tips of her digits, preventing her fall. Into the abyss of _space._

"I thought you were going to kick my ass," a voice called to her from above.

Wii Fit Trainer's bulging eyes snapped upwards - to see Peach hovering leisurely in mid-space (despite screaming she had yet to realise there was, in fact, breathable 'air') inspecting the detailed embroidery decorating her silk gloves. Hovering literally, mind. The Princess was somehow floating, ankles crossed underneath her as though perched on an invisible stool. Wii Fit Trainer would have noticed Lucario and Ganondorf trading blows at the other end of the _Pleiades'_ platform had she not just realised Peach was giving her an eyeful of panty-less crotch. It was then that the pale fitness instructor changed her mind; that's what she was going to do to the Princess instead.

Kick her right in the pussy.

* * *

"Why is she just hanging there?" Samus demanded. "Get back on the damn stage!"

"I do believe she is trying," Zelda replied, both women with their attention turned to the large holo-display projected at the front of the room.

"Try?" Samus said as though the concept alone was deeply offensive. "There is no _try._ What do you think I had her doing weighted pull-ups for? This should be easy!"

"No," the Princess said plainly, watching Wii Fit Trainer struggle, "this is going to be disastrous."

* * *

Aches and pains. Lanced through every inch of the woman's body as she scrabbled for purchase at the platform's edge. While she remembered Samus helpfully advising her that one's physical attributes carried over into the virtual reality. And the woman had trained her raw.

"Need some help getting up?" Peach taunted her. "You're just like a man."

Wii Fit Trainer growled. With the effort it was taking to try and haul herself back up onto the _Pleiades._ "I'm going to kick your -"

"Ass?" Peach finished for her. "Here, I picked up a terrible habit from Wario just for you!"

A statement followed by the Princess finally descending from her condescending float above Wii Fit Trainer's head - and squatting right in front of her face. The woman stared blankly at plush, creamy cheeks Peach shamelessly exposed when she flipped up her skirt. And she forgot about climbing up onto the _Pleiades_ all together when the Princess reached back with a silken hand and spread said cheeks apart to reveal the cutest pink rosebud. Which then flexed and pushed outwards right before her eyes.

"Toot toot!"

And suddenly 'space' was no longer breathable.

* * *

Their chase took them practically all over the Mansion, duck and dog nipping at the heels of the harried teen angel tearing through the hallways to escape them. Because if he didn't manage that it was as sure as day turning to night that they would tear up his precious magazine. The dog perhaps on a better day (and in a significantly better mood) Dark Pit could excuse; it was part of his nature. The duck was just cruel. But maybe that was simply the nature of ducks.

The angel didn't spend much time pondering the possibility. He was too buys being completely indifferent of anyone or thing that happened to stray into his path. Tables were vaulted over when Duck Hunt Dog cut him off and forced him into the dining hall; Dark Pit had royal obscenities thrown at him after barrelling right through Marth and a very large spanner after barging into the ground floor toilet - which Mario had his arm stuffed down to the elbow - and proceeding to bounce off the walls before shooting back out the door.

All good things must come to an end, however. That end was spelled across the generous bosom of Princess Daisy. Into which Dark Pit ran face first after hurriedly casting a glance over the shoulder whilst pelting around a corner. They bounced - Daisy's breasts - as the angel was propelled backwards onto his butt. His hands instinctively flew open to break his fall, and like a cock had sprung out of someone's pants before her eyes Daisy's hand snatched forward to grab the thing flying towards her face.

With which she swatted both duck and dog over the head mid-leap.

"Give that back!" Dark Pit demanded immediately, scrambling to his feet. However, like with everything besides his mood the angel had inherited from Pit the height of a young boy mere days away from experiencing his growth spurt. Daisy easily held the rolled up magazine out of his reach.

"Now you've only gone and piqued my interest," the woman said, grinning. "You should have acted totally bored or something."

"Ruff!"

"Quack!"

Dark Pit swept aside Duck Hunt Dog. "No! It's mine!"

"What is, exactly?" Daisy said, turning her back on the squabbling trio as she began to unroll the magazine.

"Don't!" the angel cried, making one last ditch effort to reach the woman that was unfortunately thwarted by a pair of canine jaws latched onto his black robes. By then, Daisy had already flipped it open. Her wide grin slowly faded as she stared down at the glossy front cover.

A woman stared back at her, a shimmering teal dress flowing down to her ankles. Stars of purest gold dangled beneath her ears and atop her head sat a ruby decked, sparkling silver tiara. She watched Daisy with a single deep-blue eye. The other was hidden beneath a long bang of platinum blonde hair, which fell to the corner of a mouth parted wide in song.

Nobody moved for a long moment. Even the dog and duck had fallen still. And then Daisy barked a loud note of laughter as she turned to face them all and tossed the magazine over her shoulder.

"Silly boy, you don't need her! I can show you much better uses for a woman's mouth."

Dark Pit had no reply. He was staring in numb dismay as Duck Hunt Dog instantly bolted forwards the moment his possession left the Princess' hands. They set eagerly upon it with tooth and beak before it had even hit the ground. Shreds of the magazine were flying into the air in seconds. The solemn tatter of an eye floated and flipped back to the floor; Dark Pit's heart fell with it. Daisy, meanwhile, walked towards the angel and took his limp, unresponsive arm.

"Come along, let's find that cheerful brother of yours. I'm feeling ever so _naughty_."

* * *

Wii Fit Trainer punched, kicked and clawed at the lid of her pod as though it were a box being buried six feet under. A plethora of wires tangled around her arms in the process, tearing pads off every inch of her body. She wanted to pull out her tongue too, maybe that would get rid of the foul taste her brain was adamant was really there.

The pod's lid suddenly began to rise with a sharp hiss, but it wasn't her doing. A face appeared over the edge, framed with yellow hair, and Wii Fit Trainer very nearly lashed out at it. The woman growled instead.

"She farted."

"I know."

"In my mouth."

"I'm sorry."

"And it's _your_ fault."

"What?"

Wii Fit Trainer sat up, grey eyes narrowed on Samus who actually took a step back away from the pod. Zelda, whom she ended up standing beside, glanced across at her coolly.

"I told you."

The perplexed blonde looked between the two women. "How is this my fault?"

"Your stupid training," Wii Fit Trainer said. "I can barely move a muscle!"

"I only -"

"You were supposed to be _helping_ me, Samus. I feel like someone shoved lead into my arms."

"How else were you going to -?"

"Peach _farted_ in my _mouth!_ "

"Well, uh, since it was all a simulation, if it makes you feel any better, she didn't technically pass real wind."

Even Samus winced when she said it. The look Wii Fit Trainer fixed her with highly suggested murder of the bloody sort. When she actually spoke however, the woman had never sounded calmer.

"Zelda."

"Yes?

"Can I please stay with you tonight?"

"Certainly, dear," the Princess replied, as beside her Samus' jaw dropped. "Certainly."


	12. Chapter 12

The dungeon was dark, cold and full of terrors. Seven little terrors stood around a giant bed on which haphazardly lay Bowser's unconscious form, evidence of the cast iron frying pan that knocked him clean out still visible in the angry swellings jutting out the top of his head. The Koopalings were on guard; they had been since Peach ordered them to make sure the Koopa King stayed put until he learned some manners. They'd kept their word so far, but then it hadn't yet been put to the test. That was about to change.

Bowser's narrow, beady black eyes flashed open.

* * *

"You didn't sleep well, dear."

Wii Fit Trainer saw no reason to argue with the statement; it was very true.

"Indeed," came the reply to her unintentional thinking aloud, "the shadows under your eyes are quite prominent."

Which probably explained why the woman felt like she'd been punched in the face when she tried to open them. Her eyelids were almost as heavy as the head she tried to lift up off her pillow as she struggled to blink awake.

"I can assure you no physical assault to your person occurred. But tell me, was my bed not of comfort to you?"

"Wuz fine," Wii Fit Trainer groggily muttered. "More than..."

The woman rubbed at her face , propping herself up on an elbow. The mattress underneath her was just the right sort of soft, conforming to her shape even as it changed and lulling her back into its embrace. Wii Fit Trainer was too weak to resist the temptation. A light, royal chuckle met her ear as she flopped back down onto the bed.

"You should get your rest," Zelda told her.

"Can't," Wii Fit Trainer spoke half into the pillow, "got classes."

"Not for a number of hours. I rise earlier than most, and it seems my morning rituals unfortunately disturbed your slumber."

That caused the pale fitness instructor to take pause. "Oh." And then she cracked open a grey, pupil-less eye to look across to the other side of the bed, where the Hylian Princess was seated in front of a dressing table. Given the size of it though, Zelda might as well have been sitting right at the other end of the room. And the room could almost be better defined as some sort of small hall.

The Princess' bed was a grand, four-poster affair, complete (unsurprisingly) with gold and royal purple tapestry The heavy quilt Wii Fit Trainer laid half awake under, wrapped up like a newborn, was a rich hue of the latter, patterned with thin, pretty whorls of the former. She had lain fully awake under it for most of the night however, and that was due to the woman she was watching gently brush lustrous brown hair, unbound from the neat, over-the-shoulder braid she fashioned it into prior to taking herself to bed.

Where she was then taken by multiple men.

"Zelda," Wii Fit Trainer said.

"Yes?"

"Were you actually asleep last night?"

"Of course, dear," the woman replied. "What makes you ask?"

"Well I mean, during your shift..."

Zelda had lain peaceably on her back, accepting the Mansion's males between her legs.

The Princess gave her fair warning as they turned in for the night, Wii Fit Trainer somewhat miffed after vigorously brushing her teeth and tongue to rid her mouth of the virtual tang of Peach's rectal gases, but the woman still jerked awake when the bedroom door swung open at the appointed time, revealing a bunch of eager cocks-in-hand that had Wii Fit Trainer recoiling under the quilt. Not a single eye turned in her direction; instead all attention was reserved for the sleeping brunette, leaving Wii Fit Trainer to wonder if some cloak of invisibility were cast upon her.

Zelda, meanwhile, was stripped completely of the quilt's protection. Wii Fit Trainer was earlier surprised to learn that, save for a bra, the prim and proper Hylian went naked to bed. For the same reason as Samus, funnily enough: convenience. But unlike Samus, Zelda was not bare between the legs. Trimmed and tidy, as one would expect from a woman of her stature, but in no way fully shaven. Wii Fit Trainer imagined that was for _her_ convenience.

"It is of little regard, as I explained," Zelda spoke then, trailing slim fingers through long, straight hair in the wake of her brush. "It is a duty the Mansion requires of me and so I shall fulfill it. But I will not let it interrupt my daily – or nightly activities."

And it certainly looked like it hadn't. Fox McCloud, always quick to the draw, was first to climb up onto the bed, stroking a pink length of meat that quickly disappeared between the thin lips of Zelda's quim. The woman moved in time with his thrusts, but only thanks to the swift rutting of Fox's hips, and when he finished (rather quickly) he grasped Zelda's for leverage and buried all six inches of his tapered cock inside her. Her eyelids did not flutter and neither did her features in the slightest twitch as Fox howled, came, and then panting climbed off the bed to make way for the next in line. A very orderly line, mind you. Men, boys awake past their bedtime and anthropomorphs queued up to the door waiting to take advantage of Zelda's womanly services.

Given her utter lack of reaction, Wii Fit Trainer quickly grew worried that they _were_ taking advantage of her. Zelda apparently slept like she was dead to the world and who knew what could be happening to her. Her concern, while it would no doubt be appreciated, proved unnecessary.

No sooner did Fox vacate the space between the Princess' slender thighs did an oddly troubled looking Ike fill it. He seemed a little lost, as though reaching up to grasp Zelda's breast wasn't a natural inclination for him. But then his face was abruptly turned ninety degrees to the left the moment he made contact. To the tune of an open hand sharply striking flesh. Both he and Wii Fit Trainer blinked, agape. Zelda's arm relaxed, returning to lie at her side. Ike didn't even make it inside her. Red in the face for more reasons that having just been fiercely slapped by an unconscious woman, the broad shouldered man clutched his cheek and fled.

"I don't know how you do it," Wii Fit Trainer said as Zelda finally set down her brush, took several of her long locks in hand and began to braid them. The healthy sheen of her hair was an attractive sight; more so was the inarguably feminine figure just visible beneath a sheer dressing gown, lilac in colour. It was part of the reason she lay awake most of the night.

It quickly became clear to Wii Fit Trainer that the Princess was as strict with the manner of her use while apparently unconscious as she was during the day. There was to be no unnecessary contact beyond the steady pumping of cockmeat into her sex. Several more faces following Ike's received stinging slaps, after which Wii Fit Trainer learned these were merely warning strikes. Falco, proving to be stubbornly hands-on, was swiftly escorted from the room by means of Farore's Wind. A spell Zelda cast with the mere click of her fingers, catching the blue bird mid sloppy thrust.

He was gone in the blink of an eye. After that it seemed Zelda decided that her shift had come to it's end, for she banished all from the room with a royally dismissive wave and the shimmer of magic. The bedroom door slammed shut behind the wailing figures tumbling head over heels through the air into the corridor outside. That left Wii Fit Trainer alone with the Hylian woman, and Falco hadn't been afforded the time to cover her naked form back up.

Wii Fit Trainer definitely didn't consider herself a pervert; she just took the exceedingly rare opportunity to admire the full length of Zelda's body. Along with considering whether it was worth the risk attempting to get a peek underneath her bra. She didn't want a slap in the face through, or worse, to get kicked out. So Wii Fit Trainer reluctantly resorted to wetting her lips and nuzzling a finger between them. Not the first time she had secretly done so, except this time – though it took a frustratingly long time – Wii Fit Trainer got to finish.

Only now did the woman wonder if Zelda knew what she had done.

"It is a state of mind," the Princess told her, "which I have necessarily cultivated over many years. Royalty must always sleep with one eye open."

Wii Fit Trainer's gaze took pause along its slow, meandering journey. "I...I see," she said after a long moment.

"As do I," Zelda replied, and there was the smallest of quirks to her lips.

Wii Fit Trainer swallowed and carefully, so as to hide the movement as much as possible, removed her hand from underneath her pajama bottoms.

* * *

Samus meanwhile, if she'd been wearing any, would have had her fingers stuffed right down the front of her pajamas. The tall, naked blonde was sat on her side of the bed, facing towards the walk-in closet housing the Varia Suit. Hair unbound and allowed to flow freely down her back, Samus toyed idly with the smoothly shaven sex between strong, widely parted legs and wondered why she couldn't cum.

In contrast to Zelda, Samus spent the entirely of her nightly shift on knees and elbows – despite the insistence of some of her users. That night she just wasn't in the mood to watch anyone's face contort in peculiar fashion as they peaked. Not that she didn't give them something to work with.

Hands reached around to grope her swaying breasts, pinching and pulling at tightly erect nipples. Samus also knew how to present an enticing view, arching her back and rolling her hips with the eager thrusts pressing rigid lengths of cock deep into her sex. She could do all that with auto-pilot engaged by this point; her actual thoughts were elsewhere.

"Why is she pissed off at _me?_ " the blonde said, while one of the resident handymen huffed and puffed behind her. She rested her chin in the cup of her palm, stewing that one over for several minutes.

"God, she's acting like _I_ farted on her!" Samus complained, at the same complying with small, boyish hands that urged her to bring her knees together. She absentmindedly guessed that it was Ness who climbed up onto her large calves afterwards, her closed thighs making for a narrower fit between the legs. Not that she particularly felt the boy back there anyway. Sweaty hips bucking against her ass was more of an indication that he was actually fucking her.

"She's the one who asked for _my_ help."

Valid reasoning, Samus thought, as she was mounted by the Mansion's resident canine.

In the end, the blonde finally realised she had been inadvertently talking out loud the entire time when Wario, grubby mitts latched around the base of her ponytail, yanked her head up and asked what on earth she was blabbering on about. She launched her hips backwards in retaliation, knocking the wind right out of the man's obscene gut. The mattress groaned painfully as Wario collapsed onto his side in a wheezing ball, quickly replaced by an opportunistic prick Samus didn't bother to look over the shoulder and identify.

Not that she needed to. The moment a fat crown nuzzled against her backdoor Samus groaned, reaching back to spread open firmly toned cheeks and bare the smooth pink star this particular horsedick was so fond of. She could tell it was Kirby from about sixteen inches away.

That was approximately how much thick, heavy, throbbing cockmeat the rosy-cheeked puffball was planning to stuff her insides with.

Samus lay awake after her shift had ended, right on the dot at 2AM, staring up at the ceiling. She was greeted by the familiar feeling of sloppy spunk slowly oozing out of her used holes. Pity she hadn't managed to cum during all the effort it took to put it there. Well, that was sort of a lie. Her body had certainly been stimulated enough to trigger an orgasm or three; however, Samus didn't feel like _she_ had peaked. It didn't make any sense and, as the woman stood and headed for the shower, she thought it was a shame Wii Fit Trainer wasn't there to tell her so.

Which was probably why she couldn't bring herself to orgasm at present, Samus thought, perched right on the edge of the bed. Not that she _couldn't;_ the woman was very adept at pleasing herself. Sometimes she just liked being given permission. Or having it revoked.

"Goddamn it, Wii Fit Trainer," the blonde whined, clit trapped between two slick digits. "The hell did I do wrong?"

_Swish-Pop!_

An alert green gaze snapped upwards – only to find a bipedal ninja frog attached to the ceiling by the sticky pads of his fingers and toes.

"Gre!"

"Hey!" Samus scolded the pokemon. "Didn't I tell you you weren't allowed to do that anymore?"

One of the consequences of having a lesbian roommate was Samus having to forbid Greninja his surprise visits whenever her legs were parted just so. Heavens knew how he always knew, but in the past when the blonde had an itch she just couldn't scratch on her own she wasn't complaining. She was spreading herself wide, waiting with much anticipation and a wet pussy.

"Ninja," the pokemon said, hanging his upside down head.

Samus' eyes fell to the thick, pink tongue wrapped like a scarf around Greninja's neck, the bulbous tip glistening brightly with saliva. "Wait," she called out as the frog ninja turned, preparing to _Swish-Pop!_ away. His cock was out before the woman could even get in another word.

"Gre!"

But Samus shook her head. "Bring _that_ here," she said, pointing.

A minute later, the blonde found herself propped up on her broad shoulders, curled toes pointing up towards the ceiling Greninja eagerly descended from. Spine curved, the frog's webbed hands pressed down on the meat of her thighs, keeping her muscled legs split wide apart as his heavy tongue slobbered all over her aching cunt.

* * *

"Graaahahaha!"

The Koopa King bellowed his laughter, advancing on the last two Koopalings who dared stand in his way. A quintet of wands lay scattered across the floor of the dungeon, as did Morton and Wendy's siblings, each of whom sniffled loudly as they rubbed the sore bottoms Bowser had spanked raw. The knees of the two Koopalings shook as Bowser's stupendous bulk cast a fearsome shadow over the both of them, sharp rows of teeth glinting in the darkness.

"I'm only going to say this once," the Koopa King growled, rumbling their very bones. "Step aside."

Wendy gulped; Morton Koopa Jr. very nearly wet himself. Both renewed their grips on their wands however. Bowser snarled, cracking his immense knuckles as thick angry smoke issued from flaring nostrils.

"Corporal punishment it is then!"

* * *

Wii Fit Trainer was not in a good mood, easily decipherable from the pinched look on her face as she walked into the dining hall. Her morning had been spent overhearing fart jokes being made at her expense by one of her clients who hadn't quite mastered the art of whispering. On the other hand, she was sure Wario knew very well what he was doing, twirling the end of a thick moustache as he frequently glanced in her direction. And the fact that he'd made the explicit effort to turn up to class for the first time since, well, his first time. And that was only the first half of the morning.

The latter was spent stubbornly ignoring Samus.

The tall blonde striding into the room in the middle of her second, thankfully Wario-less class of the day jolted Wii Fit Trainer right out of her lesson plan. Her clients stared blankly at her while she stared blankly at Samus, who looked like she had a lot on her mind and something to say. One could only assume it was important, given how she barged unannounced into the session. Wii Fit Trainer certainly hoped it was.

"So, have you gotten over Peach virtually farting in your mouth yet?"

It wasn't. The only reply Wii Fit Trainer gave was her back, spinning like a child's toy on the spot as she refused to look Samus in the face. The woman eventually gave up trying to get a response, fortunately just before dizziness swept Wii Fit Trainer's wobbly feet out from under her.

She swung them underneath the table as she set down her lunch on top of it, petulantly setting a fist to her cheek and picking up her fork. She'd barely impaled a single crisp lettuce leaf on its silver prongs before hearing a familiar call.

"Jiggly!"

It was hard to continue sulking when the fluffy pink pokemon floated up onto the table, aiming those great big eyes at her. Wii Fit Trainer managed it though. She was proud of herself.

"Not now, Jigglypuff."

"Puff!" the creature exclaimed, the tufts of its arms spread to either side of its spherical body.

Wii Fit Trainer was starting to understand the pokemon a little better. "I know you haven't had a taste of me since yesterday afternoon. I'm sorry, okay? I'm just not in the mood right now."

"Puff," it said dejectedly, before pointing down at itself. "Jiggly?"

Wii Fit Trainer frowned as the pokemon's eyes brightened hopefully. She was actually tempted. That heavenly flavour of cotton candy melting all over her tongue was only a lick away. Unfortunately, she wasn't going to get the chance to inwardly debate whether or not she ought to fight it.

"Hey, can we talk?"

Wii Fit Trainer coolly turned her eyes upwards, trading the soft, sparkling gaze of Jigglypuff for the hard, demanding one of Samus. Which she had to look over Marth's shoulder to find, the man muttering under his breath about the absurdity of letting animals freely walk upon tables before turning to face his back to it, Samus gyrating in his lap as he sat down. At which point she began to pick up and drop her hips, smoothly riding Marth's prick as she threaded her arms behind his neck.

"About what?" Wii Fit Trainer said peevishly.

"Why you're still mad at me. Why you're even mad at _me_ in the first place!"

Wii Fit Trainer couldn't believe her ears. "Are you serious?"

"I don't see you looking at Peach like you wish she'd drop dead on the spot."

She couldn't believe the nerve of the woman, fucking right in front of her while trying to hold a serious conversation. Marth's grunts as he bucked up into Samus, coupled with moist claps of colliding flesh as he thrust cockmeat deep into her sex, quickly started to grate on Wii Fit Trainer's threadbare patience.

"Look," the woman said, appetite a thing of the past as she started rising to her feet, "if you still can't figure out why I'm pissed off we're done talking."

"I _can't_ ," Samus said, bouncing in Marth's lap. "All I did was get you fit and ready with some hardcore, no-nonsense training for your first match!"

"Your _training_ had me hanging off the edge of a spaceship with lead for arms and Peach's butt shoved in my face!"

"Hey, y _ou're_ the one who asked _me_ to help you prepare for the tournament."

"Exactly!" Wii Fit Trainer shouted, slamming her hands down on the table. Jigglypuff, who'd shrunken as the heated exchange passed back and forth over her head, leapt a foot in the air with a loud squeak. "I asked for your _help,_ Samus," Wii Fit Trainer said, pointing an accusatory finger at her, "instead you kept forcing me to do your stupid training programme even after I told you I wasn't comfortable with it. You're no better than that jackass Captain Falcon!"

The entire hall was quiet as Wii Fit Trainer stormed off. Samus, who'd had a retort ready and waiting on her lips, stared open-mouthed after the woman. When she finally closed it she blinked, several times, her eyes wandering from the table Wii Fit Trainer abruptly vacated to the floor as if in search of some explanation. When none was to be found, Samus set a hand to Marth's forearm.

"Stop. Let me up."

The look of pure confusion on the man's face might have been comical in any other circumstance. "But I am not yet finished."

"I'll paint your fucking _brains_ across this table if you don't let me go. Right. Now."

It should have been difficult to take a woman riding his cock and bouncing her generous, creamy, stiff-nippled tits in his face seriously. This woman, however, was Samus. Marth found that he didn't have any trouble doing so whatsoever.

The man's length glistened with mingled juices, twitching in the open air for all to see as she got up off of him. Samus didn't look at it, or Marth; she didn't know where to look. Half the dining hall flinched when she clenched her fist, so tightly one could hear the material of her Zero Suit stretch and whine in the nervous silence. Never had such a breath of relief been released at the sight of a tall, attractive, half-naked woman with all her tight, lewd holes on wanton display finally leaving the room.

* * *

Wii Fit Trainer threw herself heart and soul into her afternoon classes, doing her best to maintain upbeat enthusiasm. Letting what happened over lunch get to her was far from professional, and she didn't even want to deal with it personally. So even she had managed to work up quite a sheen of perspiration by the end of the session, taking the class through an advanced beginner's aerobics routine. The studio smelt like armpits but Wii Fit Trainer for the most part was pleased with how things had gone, moving towards a bench to collect her towel and bottle of water. Which, she noticed then, was shuddering.

Perfectly in time with a distant _thump, thump._

"Does anyone else hear that?" Roy asked, the red-haired swordsman sweating bullets underneath the full armour he steadfastly refused to remove.

Muttering started up amongst the group of funky smelling Smashers; Wii Fit Trainer meanwhile was staring at the bottle of water, its contents trembling before her eyes. She'd seen a movie like this before. None of this was a good sign.

_Thump. Thump._

And now it was getting louder. As it got closer. And Wii Fit Trainer was certain it was not the suddenly loud beat of her heart in her ears she was mistaking the sound for. Those were definitely footsteps. Her class had already crammed themselves into the studio doorway to find out who they belonged to.

"GRAAAGH!"

"Bowser, no!"

Oh.

"Out of my way, Peach. I'll deal with you later!"

"Stop this instant!"

"Never! WII FIT TRAINER!"

Shit.

* * *

"Lord Bowser, l – let's be reasonable about this."

"Reasonable?" the giant Koopa roared, advancing on the even paler woman step by earthquaking step. "I gave you seven days to make me fit!"

"It's only been three!" Wii Fit Trainer said shrilly. "Or four, five? I can't keep count in here!"

"Too bad! Your time's up, woman. You failed and I'm _hungry."_

Now Wii Fit Trainer really started to panic. "W-Wait. Wait!"

Patience, however, was not a virtue Bowser understood. Black smoke belched out of his maw, flecks of flame sparking to life as the Koopa's lips peeled back to fully reveal hugely intimidating teeth. Away from which Wii Fit Trainer was backtracking down the length of the corridor as fast as she could. Because apparently neither sound argument nor the host of Smashers trying desperately to pull/push the Koopa King away was going to stop him. Bowser simply dragged along those yanking on his stunted tail and marched right through the half a dozen or so – Peach included – with their hands set to his scaly underbelly.

"Just give me some more time," Wii Fit Trainer pleaded, watching six pairs of dug in heels scrape uselessly along the floor, "I can make it work!"

Bowser was not to be reasoned with. "Too late. Get in my belly!"

Wii Fit Trainer screamed as something suddenly flew overhead, tripping backwards and falling flat on her sweaty, tightly clenched butt. That something was a brown, furry mass of testosterone fuelled gorilla, swinging arms like tree trunks and pounding on a chest as wide and thick as DK barrels. When he launched his massive frame forward at full tilt it was the first time Bowser's momentum reversed direction.

"Here, quick," spoke a voice in Wii Fit Trainer's ear that made her jump, "on your feet."

It was Zelda who had come to her side, an arm underneath hers helping Wii Fit Trainer to stand. But before she could even think to thank the woman of presently severe disposition, something suddenly flew overhead once more. In the opposite direction.

That something was the singed, half-conscious form of Donkey Kong as Bowser quite literally blew him away.

"Pathetic," the King roared, eyes fiercely red. "Nothing can stop me. I'm coming for you, Wii Fit Trainer!"

And he was certainly coming, with each step the Koopa took closer seeming to increase in size. And possibility became actuality when Bowser's shell grew wide enough to scrape against the corridor to either side of him, silver-tipped spikes gouging with a piercing screech into the walls like claws down an ancient chalkboard.

"Stay back," Zelda said to the thoroughly ashen Wii Fit Trainer, moving in front of her. The Hylian Princess stood proud, regal and stern in Bowser's indomitable path, smoke now freely billowing from his jaws. "You will not get past me, foul beast."

"The foulest!" Bowser snarled, and with a single gargantuan claw he swept aside the magical barrier Zelda erected before him. And her with it, to the tune of a cascade of shattering glass. The woman lay slumped against the wall, and suddenly nothing stood between the King and his prey. Wii Fit Trainer decided this was the opportune moment to scream. And stumble backwards as fast as she could.

The corridor, unfortunately, was not infinite.

"Please," Wii Fit Trainer cried with her back pressed to the wall. So completely did panic grip the trembling woman that she failed to recognise the corridor turned both left and right and she had plenty of avenue to continue running for her life. "Please don't eat me!"

The Koopa King's massive shadow engulfed her long before he was even in physical reach. A malevolent grin was the only response he gave to her final plea. This was it. This was the end. Or rather, it would have been.

"Bowser!"

The enormous Koopa turned his flattened, smoking snout in the direction of the voice. As too did Wii Fit Trainer. And all the Smashers Bowser dragged down the corridor with him, turning to the knight in shining armour who had come to the rescue of a practically ghost-white fitness instructor moments away from wetting herself. And in her panicked state Wii Fit Trainer didn't even recognise her saviour, for her face and golden hair were both tucked beneath the helmet she had not seen worn since the day she had first set foot in the Mansion.

"Samus," Bowser helpfully supplied, with a vicious snarl that vibrated right through Wii Fit Trainer's bones. She inadvertently peed a little.

The armoured woman's voice filtered out of her helmet in genderless monotone. "Your next step will be your last."

The Koopa King laughed as she stood between him and his prey. "Ha! What makes you think _you_ can stop _me?_ "

"Because I have put down both monsters and mechanical monstrosities ten times your size before." The armoured woman tilted her head as she spoke, as though trying to process the words of a naïve child. "You have forgotten who I am, Bowser." She took a step towards _him._ "Let me remind you."

"I am Samus Aran," she said, "born on the planet K-2L to Rodney and Virginia Aran. Orphaned at the age of three by a Space Pirate invasion led by General Ridley, the nigh immortal dragon I to this day have bested six times."

Peach, who had come to stand at the woman's shoulder, began frowning. "I thought it was three times."

"Don't believe Sakamoto's lies."

The Princess frowned even deeper. "Who is Sakamo -?"

"Anyway!" Samus cut in with a dismissive gesture, turning her attention back to Bowser as just behind him a ruffled Hylian woman slowly picked herself up off the floor. "You ask how I can stop you. I am the daughter of the Chozo, a warrior forged in the hellish heat of Norfair. Entire planets burn as I leave them. Entire species have been wiped out of existence by my hand."

A hand she now lifted as Zelda joined her side, pointing a menacing silver-green arm cannon directly between Bowser's eyes. And it began to vibrate, generating blue-white light that swelled to fill the armament's wide, circular barrel. A fierce chill spiked the air in the woman's vicinity, tendrils of ice creeping down the length of the cannon. Samus lifted her left hand to her jaw as the temperature around them began to plummet. From behind her, Wii Fit Trainer watched long golden hair spill out from underneath the woman's dissipating helmet.

"I'll put an end to you, Bowser," Samus said quietly, with her own voice, as she glared at him with narrow green eyes filled with promise, "once and for all. So take one more step, and I'll make sure no one even remembers how to spell your family name."

The Koopa King stared down at her for a long moment, blackening the walls with nostril-smoke. "Jeez," he eventually growled, looking away, "it wasn't even that serious. Can't even put a little fear of Bowser into someone these days..."

Samus lowered her arm cannon as the Koopa deflated and turned away, trudging back up the corridor muttering under his sulphuric breath. "Brrr," Peach said in his absence, hugging herself, "did you _have_ to use the Ice Beam?"

"Like a wise man once said: It's super effective." Samus turned to her left. "Zelda, are you -?"

"I'm fine."

"You look like you've been through a spin cycle."

"I'm _fine,_ " the Princess practically hissed, though it was certainly true that she'd seen better days. Her normally well kept hair was very much out of place and her royal gown torn at the shoulder. Not to mention the look on her face. So Samus wisely decided not to mention it.

Instead, as Smashers moved to congregate around a severely dazed Donkey Kong whose eyes seemed to be tracking invisible bananas hovering around his head, the tall, armoured blonde looked behind her. Where Wii Fit Trainer had slid down the wall, blankly staring down the corridor with her knees pinched tightly together around a suspect patch of moist darkness between her legs.

"Sorry about that," Samus said simply.

The pale woman swallowed and nodded.

"And...I'm really sorry about earlier. About yesterday. About, well, everything."

"That's okay," Wii Fit Trainer said, with a voice like a hoarse mouse. What a terrifying creature that would be.

"And you," Samus said, rounding on Peach who at least had the decency to look ashamed. "No more farting in people's mouths, that's disgusting. In fact, you apologise too."

"Sorry..." Peach muttered, like a child caught with a hand in the cookie jar. Silly kid ought to have known the jar was for _cookies._

"And Zelda -"

" _What?"_

"Who the hell is that?"

All four women turned in the direction Samus was now pointing – to see another approaching from one of the adjoining corridors. And she had the hands of the Mansion's two angelic boys held firmly in her own. Pit looked bashful, Dark Pit furious, and behind them was Daisy, looking like a jealous cat whose cream had been taken away before she'd gotten a proper taste. By a young woman with long green hair down to the back of her knees and a enviably slim, curvy figure beneath a sheer white dress.

"Hello ladies," she said, flashing each of them a charmingly pretty smile, "I'm Palutena, the Goddess of Light."


	13. Chapter 13

"Do you live in heaven?"

Occupying the first available room Samus could find, the six women sat or stood in a something of a wonky circle with one clear centre of attention. She had exchanged the hands of Pit and Dark Pit for a royal golden sceptre presently laid across her thighs, atop which floated a large sapphire orb. Palutena turned at the question's askance, smiling politely at the woman who posed it.

"My realm is called Skyworld."

"Oh," Peach said. "So you live in the clouds?"

"At least one of us does, I think."

Peach obliviously pressed on. "And you're really a goddess?"

"Through and through."

Peach blinked. "Through where?"

Palutena smiled again. "Yes, I am indeed a goddess."

"Oh, oh!" the Princess exclaimed then, clapping her hands together. "That means you can grant me three wishes!"

"Um, I think you've got her confused with genies, Peach," Wii Fit Trainer said tentatively, as standing beside her Samus dragged an armour-plated hand down her face.

"Genies?" the Princess said, looking _very_ confused. "But then, what does a goddess do?"

"Steal all the fun," Daisy bitterly muttered. She had her arms tightly crossed, slouched into her chair with a sour glare aimed across the room.

"I like long walks at dusk, hot baths with an ice cream sundae to hand, and spying on Mankind," Palutena helpfully supplied. "That's actually my job."

"Why don't you tell us your age and preferences while you're at it," said Samus. With the straight look on the blonde's face it was hard to tell if she was being sarcastic. The goddess went ahead and answered her anyhow.

"I suppose in human years, my appearance is of a young woman in her early twenties; however, being what I am, I have watched many lifetimes pass by. As for my preferences, if I understand your meaning, well...I'm actually a virgin."

Silence filled the room, swiftly broken the squeak of upholstery as Daisy perked up and leaned forward in her chair.

"A jealous lover, more like."

"I don't know what you mean," Palutena replied.

Daisy smirked. "Pretend all you like, but I was there when Pit screamed your name."

* * *

_A brunette head was passed back and forth between the two angelic boys, hands pressing the Princess' face down into young laps. Her throat held open in eager welcome, each dick emerged from her lips coated liberally in spit and rock hard with arousal. Despite the fingers wound tightly into her hair and the hips bucking against her mouth, it was a simple matter to tell who was in charge here. Daisy had been keeping Pit and his brother on edge for the past five minutes._

_"So," she said in between cock flavoured slurps sloppy with her own drool, "which one of you is going to cum first?"_

_Normally a welcome prospect, both angels were instead trying their damnedest to hold off the inevitable. Because Daisy promised to kiss the loser full on the lips with a mouthful of spunk while holding her lovely butt cheeks open for the still well endowed winner. Which was how she managed to talk them into this in the first place, slowly lifting the fluffy hem of her skirt and swaying the grand prize in the boys' faces. Moments later her heels were pressed into the meat of her ass as Dark Pit growled acceptance of the challenge for both of them and pulled the Princess down to her knees._

_She was presently bobbing up and down on his length, tongue poking out of her mouth and reaching for his balls. He gripped her head when she sank right to the root, prick swelling in her throat; however, Daisy had already decided who she wanted to win. She was a fan of tight fits and unfortunately Pit wasn't quite packing the necessary tools. So the Princess slipped out from under Dark Pit's hands, wrapped her thumb and forefinger just underneath his hot, engorged crown and promptly dived onto Pit's dick._

_Dark Pit hissed as she squeezed down his oncoming orgasm. Pit, meanwhile, was having the last of his endurance sucked clean out of him._

_"Oh Goddess!" the angel cried, throbbing between a pair of wet, tight lips. And then suddenly, with a flash of blinding light -_

* * *

"You showed up," Daisy declared, pointing across the room like she'd just solved a murder case, "and ruined everything."

Evidenced by the large splotch of angel cum staining the front of her merigold dress, the result of Palutena pulling the Princess away just as Pit fired off his load.

"He sounded like he was in trouble," the goddess said in defence of herself. "I did what any good mother figure would do."

"Stop him having fun with someone else? Sounds pretty jealous to me."

"I prefer 'protective'," Palutena said, "especially considering what you were thinking at the time."

Daisy took pause. "You can read my -?"

"Wait, wait," Wii Fit Trainer interjected. "Mother figure?"

Palutena nodded. "The suggestion that I am a jealous lover is absurd. Pit is like a son to me. I would never engage in sexual activities with him."

"What about someone else?"

The goddess turned to Peach. "Pardon me?"

"Would you have sex with someone else?"

"...I did state earlier that I am a virgin, didn't I? A virgin goddess."

"That just means you haven't had sex yet," the Princess said, "like Wii Fit Trainer."

The pale woman blanched. "W-What? I've had plenty of sex, thank you very much."

"I mean _real_ sex," Peach clarified, rolling her eyes. "It doesn't count if there isn't a dick."

"Peach," Samus cut in as an affronted Wii Fit Trainer opened her mouth.

"Yes?"

"Drop it."

The Princess threw her arms into the air. "So she gets to sit on her hands instead of jerking of cocks with them just because she's a goddess?"

"You assume she's staying," Samus said calmly.

Peach paused mid-tantrum, then looked at Palutena. "Are you?"

"I'm not even sure what this place is..."

Samus arched her brow. "Really? Considering you said it's your job to spy on us."

"Well, not _you_ specifically."

"If Daisy's story is to be believed -"

"It is," the Princess readily confirmed.

" - I have to assume you at least knew the angels were here."

Palutena averted her eyes from Samus'. "Alright, I might have taken a peek or two."

Or three. Or four...hundred.

"But you'll have to explain to me what it is that goes on here," the goddess continued.

"This is the Smash Mansion," Samus told her, "where all the strongest fighters in the land congregate to beat the snot out of each other."

Palutena blinked as the woman fell silent. "Is...that all?"

"That's the gist of it."

"But that's not all you do here."

Samus tilted her head. "What else do we do?"

"Well, I've noticed that the women particularly seem to be...of service, to the males."

"And you said you weren't watching us."

Palutena sighed. "Alright, fine. I have. Your activites are very, um, intriguing."

"Do you want to join in?" Peach asked immediately.

The goddess coughed, clearing her throat. "What I'd like to do is keep a closer eye on Pit and Pittoo. If you can accommodate me in the meantime..."

"Oh, great," Daisy said, throwing up her hands too, "so now the angels are off the menu?"

"And this is why I need to be here," Palutena said confidently, "to stop the poor boys being taken advantage of."

Samus' brow arched again. "Right, sure. Well, if you _are_ going to stay here you need to know the rules."

"Rules?"

"The Mansion's Free Use Policy," the blonde explained, "which forbids male self-pleasure and requires the women to be available to relieve sexual tension at any and all times."

"Everyone except lesbians," Peach helpfully added.

Samus laid a hand to Wii Fit Trainer's shoulder as the woman's jaw and fist simultaneously clenched. "I'll assume you want to be exempt from it," she said to Palutena, "given how adamant you are about your virginity."

"But if it's the rules -"

"There's enough of us here to handle to the responsibilities," Samus said, "especially with Daisy around."

The blonde missed a second set of jaws clench tightly as she spoke. The aforementioned Princess' smug, beaming smile however was bright enough to power a lightbulb.

"So if you want, we can go and give you an official welcome to the Mansion and let everyone know you're off-limits."

"Because that went so well the last time," Wii Fit Trainer muttered.

The goddess, however, aimed her eyes down at her lap. There was a slight rosy tint to her cheeks. "Actually, I think I might have an idea about that. One that lets me pull my weight without giving up my virginity."

Samus' brow arched a third time, curiosity piqued. And Palutena was sure to satisfy it.

* * *

 

"Zelda, we need to talk."

The door swung shut on the last of the women to leave the room, leaving only Samus and the Hylian brunette behind. The Princess had not uttered a single word over the course of the meeting, taking a seat in the corner that conveniently fell into partial shadow. One that didn't quite do its job in hiding the fiercely severe, tight-lipped expression Zelda wore. Everyone just avoided looking her direction.

"Do we?" the woman said, lifting cold blue eyes to meet Samus'.

"You've been sitting there with a face like you want to commit murder," the blonde replied. "Palutena probably thinks she'll need to sleep with one eye open tonight."

"I did not," Zelda said stiffly.

"And now you're looking at _me_ that way," Samus said, arm and arm cannon folded across each other. "What's the problem? Let's hash this out."

"You know exactly what it is."

"If you're expecting me to apologise, Zelda, it's not going to happen. We needed more hands on dick and Daisy was our best bet. Or would you prefer to spend _every_ other waking moment with your holes stuffed? Though I suppose I should say 'hole' in your case."

"We didn't need _her -_ "

"Stop living in denial," Samus interrupted. "Daisy is the equivalent of a multi-socket plug with a clit for an on switch. If it was just left to you, myself and Peach – especially after Bowser started hogging her all to himself – we'd be on our hands and knees all day."

"That's how I want you," Zelda said quietly.

Samus stared at the Princess for a long moment, then sighed heavily. "You need to vent."

Zelda nodded.

"Will you stop being completely unreasonable afterwards?"

Zelda nodded, eventually.

"...Fine."

And with that Samus angled her arm cannon in front of her and began keying into a digital pad revealed by a panel sliding aside. The sound of mechanical whirring filled the room, punctuated by an elongated hiss as her Varia Suit began to open up. Parting neatly at the seams, the angled chest plate blossomed open to reveal creamy, teardrop breasts exposed by the cutout of Samus' Zero Suit. Zelda stood to her feet as the tall blonde stepped entirely out of her armour, torn dress flowing to her ankles and a certain look to her eye.

"So," Samus said, "how do you want me?"

The Hylian woman pointed. "Over the back of that."

Reasonable enough, Samus supposed as she walked over to it. She'd once been made to lie on her side and curl as tightly into a ball as she could without the aid of Chozo wizardry. Assuming the position required of her, Samus hugged the back of the chair, thighs spread until her knees met the plush armrests to either side. Her breasts rubbed against the upholstery as she presented the goods, tickling her nipples into hard pink nubs.

"Probably no use asking you to be gentle, huh," the blonde called over her shoulder.

"Hmm."

Samus blinked. Then turned to look behind her to confirm what she thought she'd just heard. Because only seconds before as she climbed up onto the chair had Zelda stood behind her, austere and silent. Now, there stood a man in tight fitting, navy blue garb and an assortment of bandages wrapped around his person. Most importantly, between his legs hung a flaccid, eleven inch prick, so thick around that the fingers and thumb of the man it belonged to could hardly meet when he gripped it at the root.

"Oh."

It was, incidentally, by way of this impressive piece of penile flesh that Samus had come to know Sheik as the alter-ego of one Hylian Princess. An encounter to be retold another time. Right now, the man was gazing intently upon Samus' proffered backside with certain intensity in his one visible eye. And then, when he slowly stroked his obscene meat upwards, Sheik revealed himself to be more than just a man. Samus glimpsed the sheen of arousal lining a tight, pink slit where a man's balls would hang as Sheik stepped forward.

The blonde flinched away when she felt a fat cockhead nuzzle between her cheeks, weeping thick trails of pre-cum against the clenched muscle of her anus. "Oh, no no no. Not there."

Sheik paused. Samus sensed the question in the air and answered quickly.

"Other hole. I'd rather not have my intestines turned inside it."

A second silence followed.

"Yeah, well, I've never had to take a pissed off Kirby back there," Samus said, reading the argument in Sheik's narrowed eye. "Look, take it or leave it. I'm not going to stay bent over this chair forev – _ugh!"_

Sheik took it. With an erect foot of cockmeat that pierced open smooth nether lips and sank hotly into the blonde's cunt.

* * *

 

Samus traipsed into the bedroom some hours later, heading straight for the walk-in closet to shed the Varia Suit and emerging with something of an odd step to her stride afterwards. Wii Fit Trainer immediately told her she needed a shower. The smell of cum trailed faintly in the air as the tall blonde headed for the bathroom.

She emerged from that to find Wii Fit Trainer perched on the edge of the bed, wearing little more than a thoughtful expression.

Both women were utterly stark naked, one wet and the other very much about to be. Because, as Wii Fit Trainer put, she felt that Samus owed her more than the simple verbal apology she'd offered earlier that day, especially considering what she'd gone through to get it. Forced to train until it felt like her limbs were about to drop off, the sanctity of her mouth virtually violated by Peach and finally, almost being eaten by a giant, angry Koopa. 'Sorry' just wouldn't cut it. Samus swallowed, damp in all the right places, and not just because she hadn't finished drying herself off after her shower -

"I hope you don't plan on giving detailed summaries all night."

Wii Fit Trainer looked down. Samus knelt in front of her, hands placed against pale inner thighs keeping Wii Fit Trainer's legs spread open. Her mouth however, which had been perfoming such wonderful work, now paused in order to jolt the woman out of her habitually unintentional monologue. Wii Fit Trainer lifted herself up off her elbows, the mattress' springs creaking as her toned core tightened with the movement. Her fingers slipped into Samus' locks - spun gold still heavy with lingering moisture – and combed back through the woman's long hair until she'd collected a messy bunch at the back of her head. "Don't worry about that," she said, and pushed the blonde down. "You just focus on apologising."

"Oom mphowwy."

Wii Fit Trainer moaned lighty, pulling Samus back up. "What was that?"

The blonde licked her glistening lips. "I said, I'm sorry."

Wii Fit Trainer looked at her for moment, then applied pressure to the back of Samus' head. "Say it again."

"Oom mphowwy."

The woman's pale toes curled as Samus' muffled voice vibrated through her. She pushed her down harder, tilting her own head back towards the dim ceiling. " _Again._ "

Samus complied, the sounds escaping her throat barely distinct as she pressed her mouth over Wii Fit Trainer and pushed an eager tongue deep inside her. The woman couldn't help but gasp, groping her chest like it was made of dough.

"One more..."

Samus wasn't even saying anything by this point, just humming long and loud as she worked Wii Fit Trainer's folds. It would've been enough, if Wii Fit Trainer had let her continue. She had other ideas in mind however.

It was Samus' turn to gasp when the woman pulled hard on her hair, a thin line of spit connecting the tip of her tongue and Wii Fit Trainer's pussy. It promptly broke as she tugged on the blonde's head, drool lacing down Samus' chin. "That was a good effort," Wii Fit Trainer murmured, taking the woman's wrists in hand one after the other and folding her arms behind her back, "but I want you to spell it out. Right here."

Samus' gaze turned down as Wii Fit Trainer tapped a finger right above her clit. The small, erect nub glistened pink even in the low light. Samus didn't waste any time leaning forward, only to whine softly when she was held back. "I wasn't finished," Wii Fit Trainer told her, and now that Samus' hands were no longer keeping her legs parted she could wrap them around the woman's broad back, trapping her arms in place. "You're going to take your time," she said, stroking the woman's hair, "make sure I can make out every single letter. Got it?"

Samus nodded. "Like this?" she asked, and poked out her tongue to demonstrate a small, slow flick of the tip. She hadn't even touched her and Wii Fit Trainer shuddered. The blonde tilted her head so her cheek could rest warmly on the pale thigh looped across her shoulder, faux innocence shining in her eyes. "Or...like this?" Samus suggested, and for the first time since they had met showed Wii Fit Trainer she could roll her tongue. The gap between the fleshy edges was the perfect size for her clit.

Wii Fit Trainer grinned. "I like you," she said, and then she let Samus off the leash.

* * *

 

"'O' is my favourite letter."

"I'm glad we're learning new things about each other."

"Right? It's great."

Samus laughed. "You didn't even let me get to 'R'. I had a good one up my sleeve for that."

"Couldn't help it," Wii Fit Trainer replied, 'O' felt too good."

"And your 'O' almost knocked you flat," Samus said, looking down at the woman whose head rested in her naked lap.

Wii Fit Trainer closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you very much."

"You know, I really am sorry about everything, fun and games aside."

"Yeah," Wii Fit Trainer said, "though maybe it was my fault to begin with."

"How so?"

"I should've listened to Zelda when she told me not to come to you for help."

Samus rolled her eyes. "Oh, of course."

"What's the history there?" Wii Fit Trainer asked.

"I was the first woman here," Samus told her. "Zelda and Peach turned up around the same time not too long afterwards and Zelda in particular came to me for advice about a lot of things. Such as how to prepare for the tournaments. I offered my help and it went..."

"Poorly?"

"That's too generous a word," the blonde replied.

"So you two fell out?"

"Oh yeah, and let me tell you, Zelda can be _so_ stroppy when she wants to be."

"But you made up."

"Yeah," Samus sighed, "after I let her...vent her feelings."

"Sounds like she really put you through the wringer," Wii Fit Trainer chuckled.

Samus frowned. "The what?"

"Oh, it's an old Earth saying," Wii Fit Trainer explained, "means someone gave you a hard time."

Samus wryly nodded. "She definitely gave it to me hard."

"Is everything okay between you now? You stayed behind after the meeting to talk."

"I talked; Zelda vented."

Wii Fit Trainer frowned. "What's the difference?"

"About twelve inches."

"...Huh?"

"Maybe I'll let you in on it one day," Samus said, stroking her hair, "but for right now I just want to take a nap before my shift starts."

"Ah ah," Wii Fit Trainer cut in, sitting up quickly, "I haven't made _you_ cum yet. Lie down."

"Afterwards. I -"

"It wasn't a request," Wii Fit Trainer said. "I'm going to make you cum."

Samus blinked, staring for a long moment at the slim, smaller woman she could very well punt right off the bed with a nudge of her toe. Instead, she slowly smiled.

"Yes, ma'am."


	14. Chapter 14

Paperwork was the bane of Dr. Mario's existence. For starters, the man couldn't read. Well, that was pretty much the sole reason. No matter how much he protested the fact however, the Mansion's proprietor insisted that it be completed and filed accordingly. Otherwise the license bestowed upon him (not necessarily through the proper legal channels) would immediately be revoked, and the good doctor was fond of his work. So he enlisted aid.

That aid came in the form of Peach.

The Princess hovered over Dr. Mario's desk in his office as she read aloud the reports and such put before her. Not that she understand even half of the contents, but Peach was more than happy to offer a helping hand along with a pair of eyes that didn't turn words into unintelligible inky smush a second or two after looking at them. The doctor, sat beside her, signed off on the papers as Peach indicated. He enjoyed, in the meantime, a firm, silken grip stroking up and down the length of his prick.

"Much appreciated," Dr. Mario said as he scrawled his signature once more, the Princess moving the last of the reports to sit atop the pile gathered at the edge of the desk afterwards. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Peach."

She giggled. "Oh, you flatter me, doctor!"

"I'm serious," he said, taking the woman's hands as he turned in his chair to face her. "In fact, what would you say to being my assistant, officially?"

Peach gasped, pink glossy lips forming the poutiest of circles. "You mean I'd get to be a nurse?"

Dr. Mario was thinking more of a fulltime paper pusher, but perhaps that would be wasteful. The Princess' pair of hands swivelling around the meaty pole sprung to rigid salute were making quite a convincing argument. Particularly when a thumb and finger circled just underneath his spongy cock-crown, caressing sensitive flesh pulled taut by a loose fist gliding down the doctor's shaft with a silky whisper. Which then dug between the separated zipper teeth of his pants in search of buried, sweaty treasure, fondling a tight, hot purse of leathery skin heavy with a pair of freshly bloated nuts.

"Sure, why not."

Peach would've clapped her joy had Dr. Mario's hands not clasped her wrists together as he began pumping his hips. Instead, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you! I can't wait. Do I get to wear a coat like yours?"

"Uh, no," Dr. Mario said, pushing up into her hands, "nurses wear dresses. Besides, you'll look much better in one of those."

Much less fuss when it came to fulfilling her duties too. Peach seemed to agree, blonde locks bouncing against her shoulders as she nodded with clear enthusiasm.

"Great! So when do I start?"

As soon as the good doctor finished, and he was already well on the way. Hips bucking and cock thrusting, the seat underneath him rattled as Dr. Mario finally peaked, the blushing crown of his meat poking out of the top of Peach's interlaced fingers and pulsing like a warning siren. Said warning, however, came too late for the Princess to do anything about the spew of white that splattered down all over her gloves. Her eyes were wide as she stared down at the hot, sticky mess.

"Wow, there's so much!"

And more where that came from. Well perhaps not right away; that was the third load of the day Peach had wrung out of him. Perhaps all that paperwork was more of a boon than the doctor gave it credit for.

* * *

Palutena was being watched. It was an odd feeling; she was usually the one doing the watching. The Goddess knew, of course, that she had an audience. It didn't worry her, but she couldn't help but feel a little nervous, evident in the way she gripped her royal sceptre as she herself served as an audience for a different sort of spectacle. That being the virtual contest of strength and wits her favourite angel was currently taking part in.

Standing beside the leftmost of the four pods situated abreast of each other, Palutena was turned towards the large holo-display at the front of the room which showcased the tournament match taking place with impressive fidelity, such that the Goddess could see the stark fright in Pit's eyes as he fled from a firebreathing Koopa. If only she could grant him the Power of Flight, as the angel was chased right off the edge of the battlefield's platform. Palutena laid a hand to his pod and whispered encouragement.

It would not have been words wasted on her audience. A throat pulsed, failing to whet confidence upon a tongue that had grown numb, thick and all around useless. Certainly not the case between the legs, mind. Mostly likely because its host's eyes had never been laid on a goddess before. Palutena was, to put it simply, beautiful. Beyond description. But why not give it a go anyway.

From the back, Palutena was a glorious train of luxurious long locks. Greener than the most verdant fields of summer grass her hair was lusciously thick, spilling down the length of the Goddess' body in glossy waves with nary a strand out of place, and as though they had been washed in pure sunlight her tresses positively gleamed from crown to perfectly trimmed end, swayed gently by a murmuring breeze all other ears were deaf to.

From the side...good Goddess indeed. She was breathtaking. A vision. A -

" _Would you stop that?_ "

That was Ness, standing beside Lucas, beside whom was crouched a whipsering Wii Fit Trainer, who immediately clapped a hand to her mouth. Fortunately, Palutena hadn't heard her. Unfortunately, Wii Fit Trainer had no idea what she was even doing here in the first place. Sometimes the Mansion just had a way of having you show up somewhere you had no intention of being. Almost like it was planned. The boys quickly shooed her off to wherever that would be next. With convenient timing, it turned out.

"You two aren't going to just stand there all day, are you?"

Ness and Lucas looked at each other, then gulped in unison. They probably would have, hoping for a mere whiff of Palutena's floral scent as she left the room with a defeated (it looked to be the most likely outcome) Pit in tow. The Goddess had more to offer than that of course.

"I don't bite. You can come closer."

The boys dumbly nodded as Palutena flashed a warm smile over her shoulder. They swallowed and took a step forwards. Ness reached for Lucas' hand. Who looked down when their fingers brushed together and promply froze on the spot. Palutena frowned.

"Are you two...?"

"NO!"

Palutena blinked. "I mean, I won't judge -"

"We like girls!" Lucas cried out.

The Goddess slowly raised her hands in surrender. "Okay. Okay. I believe it."

They practically scampered up to her after that. Palutena couldn't stop herself from crouching in front of them, smoothing her dress underneath her knees. They were so cute, standing there fidgeting with each other's hands. "So," Palutena said, pointing first at the apple-red capped boy, "Ness and...Luke?"

"Lucas," he corrected.

"Oh, I'll try to remember that," the Goddess promised. "Anyway, what can I do for you both?"

Lucas looked away, blushing so fiercely Palutena thought he might pass out on the spot. Ness finally managed to work up the courage to answer in his stead.

"We...we want to play...with your hair."

It was a short moment before Palutena broadly smiled. "Oh, boys! If I understood the rules right, you don't have to ask, remember?"

And with that the Goddess stood to her feet, whirling around on the spot to give Ness and Lucas her back. And whipping a sheet of soft, silky hair into their faces at the same time. Palutena could practically hear a pair of boyish erections spring into being. Her nervousness fell away as she turned back to the holo-display, just a hint of a curved grin finding her chaste lips.

"You can play all you want."

* * *

Fortunately, Dr. Mario had a pink nurse's uniform on hand, though only thanks to a prior laundry incident where something red had ended up amongst a load of ordinary scrubs. Peach wasn't complaining, it looked pretty. The doctor placed the folded dress in her hands and sent the Princess off to change out of her royal one. Of course, he then realised that he'd need to accompany her to point out the particulars. Presentation was important.

Peach was grateful for the help, she'd never done this before after all. First the Princess learned that she needed to swap out her elegant, cum-stained elbow gloves and glittering gold tiara for cheap, traditional disposables and a nurse's cap respectively – both of which also happened to be pink. Secondly, for hygienic reasons, she could no longer wear her bright yellow locks long while working in the infirmary. Dr. Mario was happy to help her Peach tie it up into a thick tail that dangled between her shoulders, returning his hands to her waist afterwards.

"Do I need to take off my earrings too?" Peach asked, pointing to the giant blue baubles attached to her lobes.

"You can keep them on," Dr. Mario replied after a moment's deliberation, "they shouldn't get in the way."

Neither would her uniform, a function the good doctor was currently putting to test. A one-piece affair that ended just above Peach's knees, the dress sported a long split up the back which – coupled with a convenient lack of panties – made for minimal fuss when Dr. Mario proceeded to whip out his thermometer and check the nurse's temperature. He found the reading to be quite agreeable.

"How do I look?" Peach asked excitedly, posing for inspection.

"Like a woman of the working world; a somewhat odd one where multitasking had an altogether different meaning. Tight around the chest like it was a size too small, Peach's bust was a prominent curve underneath the pink fabric of her new dress – a dress out of which long, creamy legs extended down into simple pink slippers, also in the moment happening to expose the back of slim thighs along with a pair of royal buns that jiggled softly with the rhythmic impact of Dr. Mario's -"

"Hey, who let you in here? Do you have an appointment?"

Wii Fit Trainer blinked, then blanched, blushing in fierce embarrassment afterwards. Her head swiftly disappeared from the crack in the door, leaving confused silence behind.

"She's weird," Peach said, rocking forwards off the end of the doctor's thorough examinations.

"And you're ready," he told her, gripping onto the woman's hips, "to take...your first...shift!"

"Oh!" Peach cried. "How delightful!"

Dr. Mario's thoughts entirely, as he brought the test to its climactic conclusion.

* * *

"Pittoo."

No response.

"Pittoo?"

Absolute silence.

"Pittoo!"

A reaction: the angel flipped a page of his new magazine and continued reading.

"Pittoo is not here at the moment, and will never be. But feel free to waste your time leaving a message after the tone anyway."

Palutena folded her arms and waited. When the angel eventually glanced up at her, she arched an eyebrow. Dark Pit rolled his eyes.

"Beep."

"Pittoo is a much cuter name than 'Dark Pit'," the goddess rattled off immediately, "why can't you just accept -?"

"Beep. Your message has failed to be delivered."

Palutena pursed her lips. "I can't believe I came all the down from Skyworld to have this same exact argument with you."

"I don't recall anyone asking you to in the first place."

Dark Pit shouted out when the goddess twisted his ear.

"Anyway," Palutena said as the fuming angel pulled away from her, "be a kind boy and take me on a tour of the Mansion."

"After you just tried to rip my ear off?"

The goddess innocently smiled. "I wasn't trying."

Dark Pit huffed. "Get lost."

"What?"

"I said," Dark Pit said, "get lost. In the Mansion. Which you can tour all by yourself."

Palutena stared at the sulking angel for a long moment, then with a disapproving 'hmph' clicked her fingers and bestowed upon him the Power of Flight. Black-feathered stumps practically exploded into a dazzling pair of wings and Dark Pit's mouth formed Wii Fit Trainer's favourite letter of the alphabet as he was suddenly lifted into the air. Palutena turned him about to face her with a gesture of her finger, favouring the angel with her still raised eyebrow.

"Tell me all about it when you get back," the goddess said, and before Dark Pit could retort launched him through the open door of their newly shared bedroom. But not before snatching the magazine out his hands along the way.

"Palutenaaaaa...!"

She looked over the cover as the angel's infuriated voice quickly faded away. A single bright blue eye looked back at her in return, the other hidden completely beneath platinum blonde hair. The goddess wondered who she was. Well, besides the bold letters of the woman's name printed across the front of the magazine.

It was a matter to be deliberated later, if she even remembered. Palutena was itching to see more of this new place she was now, at least temporarily, calling home. After her sudden arrival and the meeting that followed, the Mansion's women were too busy to show the goddess anything more than the rooms she would be staying in. Obviously she'd seen it all during (prolonged) sessions of snooping from her Skyworld abode, but to witness it in person was different. A blink of light following an imaginary coin flip later and Palutena had teleported. Outside it appeared. To the mild surprise of one particular man.

"Oh, my apologies," Palutena said, with the very slightest flush to her cheeks, "don't let me interrupt you."

Ryu stood there with a fist thrust forward, densely muscled and glistening with a opalescent sheen of sweat. His gi folded around his waist, the man's broad shoulders and sculpted pectorals - bronzed by countless hours of punching dragons underneath the hot sun – had the chaste goddess reaffirming her grip around the long, smooth, solid shaft of her royal sceptre.

"I'm just going to sit here and enjoy the view. Of the Mansion's grounds."

Ryu didn't necessarily nod, but there was a sense of acknowledgement in the way he turned back to his padded, outstretched fist. Palutena perched herself at the top of the steps leading up the Mansion's front doors as he resumed his training, Ryu guiding his limbs and body through solid, measured forms. The goddess, of course, watched with interest as beads of sweat dribbled down the shallow crevice of the man's spine. It was certainly much better seeing _this_ in person.

Palutena didn't know how long she sat there watching Ryu, but as he slowly lowered his foot after performing a kick that likely would've sent the recipient's chin to the moon, the goddess spoke as if it hadn't been that long at all.

"Finished already?"

Ryu turned to her, shrugging an upper body of hyper-masculine perfection back into his gi. "I generally train for three hours. Today, I did four."

Palutena blinked. Then quickly snapped her fingers. That was quite a while she'd had Dark Pit zooming wildly around the Mansion. Ryu meanwhile had taken to the Mansion's steps. For a moment Palutena thought he was going to walk right past her. Until, with seemingly utter nonchalance, he produced from loose pants an erect pillar of flesh.

"So," the man asked, looking right at her, "how does this work?"

"You...you were there this morning, at my official welcoming," Palutena eventually told Ryu's penis, before coming to herself and dragging her eyes up to meet his. "I can perform a number of 'jobs', as humans like to call them, so long as it doesn't involve penetration."

Ryu frowned. "I'm a simple man, Goddess."

"Let's keep it simple then," Palutena replied, smiling as from beneath the split in the side of her dress she brought out a knee and pointed it up at the bright blue sky. Ryu got down onto one of his own with the goddess' gesture, shuffling forward closer to her. Close enough so that, with nothing more than verbal guidance from Palutena, the man could slot himself underneath her 'pit. The goddess' kneepit. The shallow depression at the back of the joint, sandwiched warmly between the meat of Palutena's thigh and calf.

The creases in Ryu's brow began to disappear. "It's soft," he said quietly.

It could be argued whether Palutena's smile was in fact a smirk. "I take good care of my skin. Now why don't you do what simple men do, and I'll...enjoy these beautifully crafted hedges."

The reason for the goddess' pause was the fact that with the first movement of his hips, Ryu's engorged cock-crown popped out from underneath her 'pit. Followed slowly by the full length of his shaft. And Palutena watched every inch of it slide through her knee, an iron bar of flesh that branded her pale skin with masculine heat – and on its return journey smeared the warm, meaty cushion of her calf and thigh with evidence of Ryu's virility. Not the final chapter, not yet; only a sticky prelude.

Palutena tore her eyes away as the man began to thrust faster, facilitated by a firm, two-handed grip on her leg. This was the part where the goddess ignored what Ryu was doing to her, right? Or _with_ her rather. Because he was just using her to satisfy himself, as per the Mansion's rules. Males were forbidden from pleasuring themselves; that's what the women were for.

Trouble was, Palutena's virgin eyes were rather enjoying the sight.

* * *

Nurse Peach quickly learned that the infirmary was host to many strange daily occurences. Partway into her shift, for instance, Yoshi hobbled in complaining of a sore rear end. As per familiar request, the dinosaur laid a trio of eggs for Zelda as she prepared the Mansion's lunchtime meal; however, the last had apparently been quite the strenuous push. Given that Dr. Mario was at the time busy looking over another patient, it was left to Peach to put to use the breadth of her medical knowledge.

She confidently employed the 'kiss and make it better' principle.

Yoshi skipped out of the infirmary several minutes later, freshly rimmed butthole cured of its soreness. Marth stalked _in_ seconds afterwards, claiming mental scarring after witnessing the dinosaur's egg laying incident first-hand. Or over Zelda's shoulder rather. Peach had no clue what to do as the man wildly raved and ranted about the sullied sanctity of the Mansion, but knew someone who would. Marth stomped out of the infirmary following the expert prescription of Daisy's mouth.

Fast forward to the present moment, where Peach was currently using hers to polish Dr. Mario's knob. Descending from royalty, the newly christened nurse was not used to the rigours of work besides lifting a finger to instruct someone else to do it for her. When she complained about being on her feet all day, the good doctor happily pushed Peach to her knees.

A firm hand around the base of the nurse's thick ponytail held her steady whilst the other held a chart in front of Dr. Mario's narrow eyes. One belonging to a patient who'd been lying unconscious in the infirmary for a week now. But before he could comment on it – to himself of course as Peach was in no position to reply - a new arrival, well, arrived. Followed by another. And another. And another. And -

"Hoopuhlims?"

Koopalings, that's what Peach was trying to say. But, you know, difficult to talk around a mouthful of meat. Either way as both doctor and nurse happened to be in the middle of the ward as the gang of miscreants made their entrance, Dr. Mario needed neither translation or, thankfully, to unplug Peach's mouth momentarily to understand who she was referring to. She did, however, in order to convey her surprise.

"Koopalings! What happened to you all?"

Of course, Peach had not been present when Bowser dished out his personal brand of corporal punishment upon the young Koopas who stood defiantly in his path. At her instruction no less. All the Princess-turned-Nurse saw before her now was seven young, snivelling kids rubbing the swollen buttocks their King spanked raw.

"Who did this to you?" she asked.

"B-B-Bowser!" Wendy cried.

And Peach remembered, fondly at first, having beaten the Koopa King over the head with a cast iron frying pan. That had been a highlight moment. Followed by her ordering the Koopalings to keep him locked up in his dungeon until Bowser learned some manners. She honestly hadn't thought about what he might do once he actually woke up though. Trying to eat Wii Fit Trainer alive was certainly no display of respectable values. Oh, she was going to have to teach that Koopa a lesson!

"But first I need to look after all of you," Peach declared, to Dr. Mario's dismay after having spent the past few moments tugging insistently on her hair. "Each of you to a bed," she said, getting to her feet, "the doctor and I will take care of you."

"I'm afraid that might have to wait," he said abruptly.

Peach turned with an argument ready; she undoubtedly owed the Koopalings after what they'd been unwittingly made to suffer. The words never left her lips when she realised what Dr. Mario was looking at. Or who, to be more specific. Whom, to be even _more_ specific. The doctor stepped up to the patient's bedside, producing a penlight from his pocket. One the patient's eyes, while blearily opened, easily tracked as it was moved from left to right.

"I see," Dr. Mario muttered, leaning in close. "Can you hear me?"

It took a moment for the patient to reply, but when he did it was with quite the declarative.

" **YES!** "


End file.
